


I never told you.

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 73,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless Gallavich fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was sitting on the bus thinking about yesterday with Mickey. How badly he had wanted to give in and kiss him. He knew how Mickey felt but he needed him to say it, he couldn't stand being the only one who admitted to caring. He didn't care about Terry, Mickey's whore of a wife, or "his" baby on the way. He only cared about Mickey. These thoughts exhausted him, so he laid his head against the cold hard bus window. Just as he was almost asleep the bus pulled over to the side of the freeway and all of the boys looked to see what the commotion was. Figuring it was just engine trouble Ian kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the guys talking. I could hear the door open creakily and when I opened my eyes I saw every person I loved walk onto the bus. First Debbie with tears in her eyes, I was so shocked I couldn't even move as she ran towards me, collapsing onto my chest crying.   
"Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" she mumbled into my chest, still crying. I didn't know what to say. Next came Carl, he looked ashamed as he talked.  
"Is that why you gave me the knife? I don't want it anymore, you can have it. Just come home…." I knew he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't.  
Mandy was holding Liam, I wonder if it was her who told them I was leaving.   
"I'm sorry Ian, I tried to stop him from telling," Oh my god, it was Mickey. I looked for him and saw him talking to the driver. I could tell he was trying to stay calm, which usually always ended up badly. Fiona was in tears talking to the guy. If they were telling him the truth, that I stole Lip's ID, I could be sent to jail. Hopefully, they are smart enough to lie. Shit, I forgot about Lip. He was leaning against the bus doorframe just watching me like he didn't recognize me. He was pissed and he was going to stay pissed. I looked to the front to see the guy walking towards me with a disappointed look on his face.  
"Ian Gallagher, your family has told me the truth. The police are on the way. You will be taken to the police station. I'm disappointed in you, Son." I thought I was shocked before. My family didn't even try to lie for me. They ratted me out. I'm going to jail. Mickey had walked off the bus and was talking quietly into his phone. I was told to wait outside and as I walked off the bus all the other guys looked at me with disgust, like they were perfect. Dicks. I looked at Fiona but she refused to meet me eyes. The cops showed up in about ten minutes. The most awkward ten minutes in my life, nobody talked, nobody moved. We just stood there, all of us angry and confused.  
"Ian Gallagher?" One of the cops asked me. God he looked like an ass. I nodded and they put me in cuffs as the girls cried and Lip and Mickey got protective.  
"Come on, is that necessary?" Lip argued. I looked at Mickey and he was pacing. He hated seeing other guys touching me, even if it wasn't sexual.  
"Well let's see, he tried to join the Army by stealing someone else's identity. Yes, it's necessary." I was right, he's a dick. I still hadn't talked and I wasn't planning on it.  
"Watch your head, Gallagher" the dick cop said as he led me into the car. Really? I thought I would hit my head, stupid. My family, Mandy, and Mickey got into their car and followed as we drove to the station. I was led straight to the interrogation room and the two cops asked me tons of questions. I knew I was in trouble no matter what so I responded with smartass answers. They left me alone for a few minutes and Fiona walked in. She had been crying, I hate making her cry. She doesn't deserve it.  
"Why Ian?" she sounded defeated. I didn't want to explain why.   
"I don't know Fi, I'm sorry" I mumbled. What a lame answer.  
"Mickey?" she mumbled back. I nodded; guess she knows me better than I thought.  
"We talked to the cops, tried to get you off without jail time. I flirted a little and one of the dick cops fell for it. They are talking now, they said maybe only a few months. I called Tony and they said they could put you in the Juvie he's in charge of. He will keep an eye out for you," she was talking like a robot. No emotion, no eye contact. One of the cops walked back and he was furious. He motioned for Fiona and closed the door as they walked out. When Fiona walked in she was trying to hide a smile.  
"So um, looks like your man will be joining you in Juvie. Just punched the cop" she said smiling. I couldn't help but join in on the smile. He had punched the cop just to be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

This shit is getting old, being stuck in a room full of asshole guys trying to intimidate me to prove their tough. I don't give a shit about anything anymore. I feel like a robot, just like a blur walking through life. I don't talk, I don't sleep, I don't eat, I don't care. Everything going for me in my life is gone. My family hates me, I haven't seen Mickey for a week, and the Army is never going to happen. I guess this is what it feels like to be depressed.

"Hey ginger, give me your roll" some dickwad said as he reached over my tray. I'm so not in the mood for this shit. I slid my tray over little but he didn't stop. I have never wanted to punch anybody so bad in my life. I told myself, one more time and he's getting punched.

"Fuck off Dylan" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I was too nervous to turn around. The boy Dylan went back to his bunk and I could feel Mickey sit down next to me.

"You shouldn't let these guys fuck with you like that; you have to make them scared in here. Wouldn't want them to think you're a bitch." He was trying to make easy conversation. He ratted me out and ruined my life. That wasn't going to happen.

"Fuck off Mick" I mumbled raspily. Not talking for a week seemed to fuck with my voice. I could see him grin his stupid grin out of the corner of my eye. Fuck, I hated that grin. Made me want to jump on him right there.

"I punched a cop so I could get in this dump so you wouldn't be alone, and all I get is a fuck off?" he whispered. Ha, this asshole actually thought I should be grateful. He is the reason my life has gone to shit. The reason I'm in this shit hole. "I was in solitary confinement for a week in case you were wondering" he said while grabbing my role and eating it. Dick, I wanted that. I couldn't take it anymore, I got in his face.

"You stupid fucking asshole, you are the reason I wanted to leave, you are the reason I got caught, and now your here when I don't want you to be. Just fuck off!" I whispered angrily. I could see that what I said hurt him. Good.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But don't pretend you're not happy to see me Gallagher." He whispered the last part in my ear as he stood up. He gave me that Mickey smile and a wink as he walked away. Well, he recovered from that fight quickly.

"Hey, your uh, Ian right?" a tall dark haired boy said from across the table. I am really not in the mood to be friendly right now, especially while Mickey is lifting weights with that Dylan guy across the room. Fuck, he looked hot.

"Mhmm" I mumbled to the guy.

"I'm Josh, just wanted to say hi. Sorry for bugging you" he mumbled back. I could tell he was scared and way out of his element. I felt bad.

"No hey, it's alright. Sorry I'm just getting sick of this Juvie shit. Yeah, I saw you walk in yesterday. Why are you here?" I asked. Not really caring but the guy needed a friend, and what a perfect way to piss Mickey off. I mean, this guy really was hot. Josh seemed relieved I responded without a punch, these guys here vicious.

"My little sister was being bullied at school by some 10th grader; she's in fifth grade, so I beat the shit out of him. He's in the hospital so they sent me to this dump, how about you?" When he mentioned fighting I looked at his knuckles, bloody and raw. Hot.

"Oh, I tried to join the Army early, stole my brothers ID, nothing major. The guy you beat up, is he gonna be okay?" I asked. By the look of his knuckles I would guess not.

"He's in a coma or some shit I don't know. He threatened to touch my sister, the fucking perv. I had to do something, you know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a little sister too. If anyone fucked with her I would have done the same thing." He smiled; guess he was glad I understood.

"Who's this Gallagher?" Mickey must have come up behind me when we were talking. Good, I hope he's jealous, asshole.

"My new friend Josh, in here for putting a guy in a coma" I said with a smile, looking straight at Mickey for the first time. God, he looked good. Mickey looked at me with a pissed off face.

"Josh huh? Well, why don't you fuck off now while I talk to Gallagher." He said rudely. God, he's a dick. Why is this turning me on? I rolled my eyes at Josh.

"No, I don't want to talk to you Mickey; I want to talk to my new friend. Josh." I grinned at him, he's getting pissed.

"Josh, go. Now" From the look Mickey gave him I would have left too.

"See you later, Ian" Josh smiled at me. Yeah, he is totally gay. Perfect. Mickey grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

"Trying to make me jealous Gallagher? Come on, you can do better than that. He is a skinny weak fuck. I know you don't like him." He was pissed. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Then I leaned towards him without breaking eye contact, almost touched his lips with mine, and smiled.

"You mad Mick?" I whispered. Then I walked away without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

After ignoring Mickey for the rest of the day and hanging out with Josh on his bunk, he moved next to me, I could tell he was going to get violent.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I heard Mickey yell from across the room. He had Dylan up against the wall. He punched him twice before I could get to him. I grabbed his arm, even though I wanted to grab his dick, I loved it when he fought, and led him away.

"Josh get him cleaned up before the guards notice" I yelled as I walked away. "Mick, what the fuck you're going to get put back in solitary." Shit, I was caring too much. "What did he say?" He wouldn't answer, just kept staring at the ground with his fists clenched. "Fine, fuck it." I mumbled and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"Fuck Gallagher I'll tell you just stop walking away." I stayed. He paced for a few seconds than looked at me. "He said that you and Josh were going to be fucking by the time the days over." God he was a jealous fuck.

"Really Mick, so you hit him?" He was always doing this.

"Yeah, I'm a fuck up I get it. Just forget it." This whole showing his feelings thing was making him feel way too uncomfortable, I could see it. I should probably give him a break, but I wanted him to hurt like I did.

"And if I did fuck him? Then what? "The look on his face was horrible, pure anger. He clenched his fists and shook his head. He went to say something, but just walked away.

"Get in beds idiots, time for bed" the guard yelled. I went to lie down and Josh smiled at me, he really was cute. Not Mickey cute, Josh was clean and happy all the time. He said goodnight and laid down. Once the lights turned off I started looking around to see if I could see Mickey. After a few minutes of thinking about him, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Mickey. He motioned for me to follow. I did. We went into the bathroom as the guard watched suspiciously, Mick was a regular here so they must be used to him going into the bathroom at night with random guys. Lovely thought.

"Are you gonna be like this the whole time Gallagher?" He was pacing.

"Like what?" I was sick of his shit. He can't act like doesn't care about me but then get mad when I do it, hypocrite.

"Fuck off you know what I mean. I get that your pissed I told Fiona but you were going to the Army! For four years! What did you expect me to do! You would have gotten blown up or some shit! And you know what? That's bullshit! You wanted me to stop you! Don't lie! You wanted me to do something, but when I do you hate me?" He actually thought I could hate him. Ha, I wish I could. Asshole made it impossible.

"I wanted YOU to stop me! Not my family! I wanted you to tell me you didn't want me to leave because you-" I couldn't finish. I couldn't be let down again. "Never mind."

"I'm not a little bitch that's going to chase after you and tell you the way I feel while we both cry! You know that!" He always said these types of things; I think he wants them to happen.

"You really think I would do that? I'm gay, not queer." He just stood there.

"Do you know how hard it was to get to the bus in time? Do you know how hard it was to stay in solitary confinement for a week? I'm trying here and all I do is get the cold shoulder!" he fumed. I couldn't stand this. He looked so cute and he was so upset that I wasn't all over him like I usually am. We both stood there for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He looked up surprised.

"Sorry." He mumbled back.

"You know, being in here together could be kind of hot…." I said walking towards him. He got that grin on his face and licked his lips while looking me up and down. God I love it when he does that.

"So were good now?" He asked as I unbuckled his pants.

"Were good" I said as I kissed his neck. Juvie with Mickey, now this could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you up?" Mickey asked in his groggy morning voice. He had moved to the top bunk "because his other bunk sucked". I knew he just wanted to be with me.

"No dick head go back to bed" I mumbled. It was three in the morning. If he thought he was getting any action he was so wrong. The bed shook as he jumped off the bunk and sat on the floor near my head. He leaned his back against my bunk and waited for me to say something. I was too tired.

"I cant sleep" he hinted towards me. I rolled over so I was looking right at him.

"Im not fucking you Mick, Im tired." He rolled his eyes.

"Thats not what I was talking about" he mumbled. Woa, he actually wanted something from me besides sex? This I had to hear. I reached out and starting messing with his hair. He wont admit it, but he likes it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Then what are you talking about?" I whispered. These bunks are so damn close to eachother, anybody could hear. He shrugged. "No, come on, tell me."

"You know I like other things besides fucking" he seemed embarrassed telling me this, but like he wanted me to know. I was still playing with his hair.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"I do, like talking…and stuff.." he was so uncomfortable it was crazy.

"Everytime I try to do more than fuck you call me a fag and walk away" so I was making it hard for him. Whatever, he's hot when he gets worked up.

"Yeah, well maybe it's not too bad. Just not too much of the fag stuff" he mumbled. Its like he was trying to tell me he wanted to move foraward with us.

"Wanna lay down?" I asked, moving my finger slowly up and down his arm. He looked at me shyly and stood up. I moved over for him and he slid under the blankets.

"I hate it here" he was on his side looking at me with his arm on my waist.

"Me too, you shouldnt have hit that cop Mick" I said, playing with his hair again.

"You think you could survive without me here? You know that big black guy Jeremy? He told me he wanted to make you his bitch the first day I got out of solitary. He would have tore you up" he said giggling like an idiot. He apparently found this hilarious.

"And how come he didnt?" I knew why, I just wanted him to admit it.

"I may have told him you were my bitch" he smiled winking.

"Oh is that what I am?" I flirted back.

"You know it" he said holding my waist and pulling it towards him.

"So we talk and fuck now, are we aloud to kiss?" I asked hopefully.

"Ive kissed you" he replied.

"Twice, and once was at your wedding. I dont think that counts. Why can't we kiss?" I begged. He moved his hand to my face and looked at me.

"Ah fuck it" he said while leaning forward and kissing me. We only stopped when we heard the guard come in and look around. We held still, then right when he left, we were back to kissing. We couldnt stop. I could tell Mickey was liking it. He kept quietly moaning and his hands were roaming.

"Don't go" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I meant to say at my house. I didnt want you to go." He said resting his head on my shoulder. We layed like that for a few more mintues. Then he got up, kissed my forehead, and climbed up on the top bunk. I was bummed it was over.

"Ian" he whispered. I looked up to see his hand. I held it until I could hear his light snore. This I could get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up that morning by Mickey tapping my forehead obnoxiously.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I said while slapping his hand away. He laughed and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, hesitated a little, then dropped it.

"After breakfeast we have visitors. Mine's gonna be Mandy. Who else would it be? Who do you think is coming for you?" He rambled on and on. Jesus, I was still half asleep. We sat down next to some of the guys he hangs out with and started eating our "food". It tasted like ass but at least I was eating now. Im better now that Mickey and I are okay. God, that sounded gay.

"Hey Ian, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Josh with a black eye and I had a feeling Mickey had something to do with that. I looked at Mickey but he avoided eye contact and kept eating.

"Yeah, come on, I gotta pee" I said walking towards the bathroom. I could see Mickey looking up suspiciously. God he is such a dick, Josh is a good guy. He didnt deserve this. "Was it Mickey?" I demanded while washing my hands.

"What? Psh no. No, it was a uh…black guy. Yeah, a black guy." He stammered. Okay this guy deserves an award for the worst liar.

"When?" I demanded, ignoring the lie.

"Yesterday while you were talking to the gaurd. Told me not to tell. I just wanted to know why. Are you guys like together?" Ah shit, how do I anwser this. I shrugged. Lame. "Figured, guess he saw me flirting with you last week." He smiled a really shy smile while he blushed.

"Yeah, ha, he gets jealous easily." I was blushing too. You couldnt help it with him looking at you.

"Can I tell you something? Without getting punched?" He seemed scared. I was curious, so I nodded. "I think you can do better, he doesnt treat you right. Only being with you when everyones alseep. Thats bullshit and you know it." He was acting like it was him being hurt.

"How do you know that? Were you watching us?" Fucking creep. He shrugged. "Listen, I appreciate the concern but he's good to me. It's just different." Well, that made do sense.

"He wont even kiss you." It's like this guy has been spying on us the whole week. Like I said, fucking creep. This guy was starting to piss me off.

"Why the hell do you think you have the right to say this shit? Stop fucking spying on us! Jesus man." I yelled and started to walk away. I barely got five steps before he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me. Straight on the lips. A hesitated for a few seconds, then pushed him away. "What the fuck was that! What the fuck!" I stepped back and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"I wouldnt be scared to be with you. Just think about it." He said and walked back to the room. I stood there alone panicking about what just happened.

"Hey Gallagher, come on we gotta go. Visitor time. Woa, you okay?" He stared at me worried.

"What? Oh uh yeah, just tired." I mumbled lamely.

"What did that jerk say to you?" he demanded as he started to walk back to the room to find him.

"No! Stop! I mean, he didnt say anything. He just told me he was leaving soon. No big deal." He wasnt believing me, so I looked around and when I saw noone, I kissed him.

"Jesus Gallagher" he said pulling me into one of the showers. He pulled the curtain while unbuckling my pants.

Thirty minutes later, we were showered, dressed, and competely satisfied. "Come on, let's get this over with" he said as we walked to the guard who would bring us to the visiting center. We were both not looking forward to these visits. No matter who it was, there was going to be a lecture, tears, and more lecture. "I'll see you in a bit, K?" He said secretely slapping my ass as he was led to a different room. I winked back.

"Ian!" Debbie ran running towards me. I picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her head as she giggled. God, I loved this kid. Behind her was Carl and Fiona holding Liam.

"Hey man" I said hugging Carl. "Hi buddy!" I baby talked as I grabbed Liam from Fi and kissing his cheek. "Hey Fi…" I mumbled looking at the ground looking ashamed.

"Oh quit the act and give me a hug" she joked. I hugged her and we sat at the table. "So, how is it? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is the food okay?" This went on for ten minutes. All of them asking questions, making sure I was okay while I nodded and smiled.

"How's Mickey" Fiona asked. This one caught me off guard. I shrugged while blushing. God I suck at this. "That good, huh?" She joked. Good thing Deb's and Carl didnt get that. I blushed some more.

"Uh, wheres Lip?" I hope he wasnt mad at me, just busy. I knew me hoping wasnt working when I saw them all look away awkwardly. " Oh, got it." I mumbled. Great.

"He has been staying with Mandy, we havent really seen him" Fiona said. Greatm thats what I need to worry about. I hate the way my brother treats her. she deserves so much better, though I would never admit it out loud, it would hurt Lip too much.

"Oh, cool." That was the last of the conversation. The guard told us time was up and we all hugged and kissed goodbye. They promised to come back.

"How did it go?" Mickey asked as we met up in the hall. I shrugged and he started telling me about his visit with Mandy. Of course he was pissed she was with Lip again, he hated Lip. I stayed quiet and layed on my bed for awhile. Josh walked past me and smiled a few times. Fucking creeper. Mickey layed on the top bunk and waited for me to be okay again. I couldnt stop thinking about Lip. He is my best friend, and he hates me. Fuck. "Ian?" Mick called from the top bunk.

"Yeah Mick?" I stood up and crossed my arms, laying them on his bed. He looked at me with a embarrassed face.

"That Josh guy, you like him?" Seeing him care this much was amazing. I shook my head, but was thinking of the kiss. I may have sort of, kind of, liked it.

"Good." Mickey smiled as he got off the bunk and walked with me get dinner. How could Juvie be this confusing?


	6. Chapter 6

Two days down, three to go.

That's how long Mickey has been, and will be in Solitary confinement. Dylan jokingly slapped my ass while we were lifting weights. Mickey didnt find it funny. Dylan has a broken arm and another guy named Meyer or some shit has a broken nose. Rule number one with Mickey, unless you are me, dont try to stop him. Josh has been trying to talk to me ever since Mickey was taken to Solitary.

"Hey Ian, noticed your boyfriend isnt here" he obnoxiously said as I was trying to shower. He looked me up and down then continued, "Listen, Im sorry about being so forward, I just dont want to be the pussy I usually am." Still not going to respond. "My mom was with a guy who treated her like he treats you. Guess it just rubbed me the wrong way. Sorry." He mumbled walking away. Shit, now I feel bad.

"Josh, its fine. Just dont kiss me again, Mick will kill you." He laughed, funny thing is, thats the farthest thing from a joke. "Anyway, how you been?" I asked trying to make conversation, and not notice him staring at my dick. God, I would kill for a closed shower. Dumb early risers took them all.

"Yeah, im alright. Just bored. I get out in a week you know, just have some stupid community service." Thank god.

"Oh thats awesome man, your lucky."

"Ha yeah, listen in a non-imposing way, when does Mickey get out?" I told him and he nodded. "Can we hang out? There letting us go to the weight room today, whaddya think?" I nodded, not wanting to be alone.

Lifting weights with someone besides Mickey was weird. I had to ask them to spot me or hand me a weight, while Mickey just knew what I wanted. I miss him.

"Hey, I gotta piss. Can you come with and watch my back? Few older guys dont like me." Dont blame them, I thought. We walked to the bathroom and he walked into a stall. I leaned my back against the door and waited for him to finish. He opened the stall door and pulled me in. Not this again.

"Fuck dude I thought I made it clear! Im with Mickey, get off of me!" He just laughed and unbuckled his pants. What the fuck.

"Listen, I have needs, you have needs. Your little boy is locked up and I know for a fact he fucked Dylan a few days ago. Yeah, I caught them. Now, do you want to be a little bitch or fuck me?" He fucked Dylan? He cheated on me? Before this I would have expected this, but not now. I unbuckled my jeans.

Five days later.

"Hey Gallagher" Mickey said with a smile on his face as he walked up. I ignored him and went back to eating. "What the fuck is your problem?" Yes, play dumb Mick. Thats gonna work. I ignored him again and he sat down. "Tell me. Whats wrong?" I pushed him back and stood up, walking to my bunk. He followed. "Anwser me!" I turned around so quickly he almost ran into me.

"You fucked Dylan?" I whisper/yelled close to his face. His face was unreadable.

"What the fuck? No! Who said that?" Of course he would lie. I walked to my bunk and layed down. Great, now I had a headache.

"Hey Mickey, dont worry I kept your boy satisfied" Josh winked as he walked by with a guard. They were giving him the rules of community service today. I was annoyed with Josh, but also happy he said that. Mickey deserves it.

"What the fuck is he talking about Ian?" Mickey asked, using his mad voice, where he can barely talk his teeth are clenched so tight together. I shrugged, which really pissed him off. Before I could enjoy his jealousy I was off of my bunk and pushed against the corner of the bed, held up by my shirt.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at Mickey as I pushed his hands off of me.

"You fucked him?!" He yelled back.

"Yeah I did, just like you fucked Dylan. Guess were even." I said walking away.

"I didnt fuck him." He said quietly. I turned around to look at him, it looked like he was fighting back tears.

"What? Josh said he-" Of course. Josh made it up. Fuck, how could I have been so stupid? "Shit, Mick im sorry. I thought-" I tried to walk to Mickey but he stormed away. Fuck


	7. Chapter 7

I have seen Mickey mad before. It's scary, but this was scarier. He was beyond hurt. He wouldnt even look at me. I have been trying for the past week and all he does is stand there and look at the ground. I couldnt take it anymore, I had to talk to him. Here is to the five thousandth time.

"Mick…" I didnt even know what to say. He was standing in line for food. He didnt even turn around. "Come on, just talk to me." He turned around and stared me straight in the eyes. They were red and swollen, like he had been crying for the past week.

"What do you want Ian?" He sounded defeated, so sad I couldnt take it. I hate it when he calls me by my name, it usually means he's mad.

"I-I-just wanted to say im sorry…"I mumbled lamely. He nodded and turned bakc around. "Mickey talk to me!" I yelled a little too loudly. He grabbed my arm and led me to my bunk. He had moved bunks the night he found out about me and Josh.

"What do you want from me? You want me to ignore the fact that you fucked some guy? You complain I dont care enough but now that I care you complain? Just leave me alone and keep your fucking voice down." He walked back to the line without looking back.

Back to not eating. I layed down on my bunk and tried not to cry, god I hate crying. Especially in public.

"Gallagher, follow me to my office" Officer Jones, the dick Mickey punched demanded me. I got up and followed, looking back to see Mickey watching me, then pretend not to. "I have things to do so im going to make this fast, we are running out of room and your getting out of here. You have a shitload of community service and you cant go into the Army, but your out. Tomorrow your family will come to pick up you up, ive already called them. Now get out." He closed the door behind me. He has hated me ever since Mickey punched him. As I walked back I started to panic, im leaving and Mickeys not. I looked around for him and he was sitting on my bed. When he saw me he stood up and walked over to me.

"What did he want?" He asked seriosuly.

"Im getting out. Tomorrow." I couldnt look at him.

"Oh. Well, good." He started to walk away.

"Mick stop, go talk to Officer Jones and ask him if you can get out. Tell him you'll do community service or something. Apologize and smile a lot. There is an overcrowding he will want to get rid of the guy that punched him!" I dont care if it was pointless, he had to try. He turned around and gave me a sad smile.

"Not gonna work Gallagher. Enjoy being out of here. Maybe you can meet up with Josh." He looked me up and down once, then walked away. No, I couldnt go back without him. I walked back to Officer Jones's office and knocked, this oughta be good.

"Come in" he yelled. I walked in and he breathed heavily. "What do you want Gallagher?" I sat down and told him what I had told Mickey. There was an overcrowding, he wouldnt have to see Mickey, Mick could have as many hours of community service as possible, and he would apologize. Officer Jones sat there for a long time then leaned forward with his elbows on his desk.

"Let me guess, your gay, he's gay, and you two are madly in love. You left because of him, he caught you, then punched me so you could be together. Now that your leaving you want him to go with you?" Shit, he was good. I nodded embarrassed. He looked at me with a straight face. Then he took out his wallet and showed me a picture, him with another man and a little blonde girl. "My husband and daughter. Your lucky ima hopeless romantic. He can leave tomorrow and you can do community service together. Get outa here Gallagher" he smiled at me. Holy shit did that just happen? I walked back smiling, thinking of my house, my family, Mandy, and Mickey. Everything could be perfect. Walking into the room I looked around for Mickey. He was laying on his bed and I walked up to him.

"Your leaving tomorrow" I said and walked away without looking back. I will make this work.


	8. Chapter 8

Stay out of trouble Gallagher, your a good kid." Officer Jones had walked him out of the building leading him to his family. I looked up and saw Fi, Debs, Carl, Liam, V, and Kev waiting for me. God I was glad to be out. I shook the officers hand and greeted everyone. While hugging Fi, she was crying, I looked for Mickey. I saw him walk up to Mandy, hug her, look at me blankly, and walk away. Shit.

"You smell like shit Ian. Come on, lets go home. We made dinner, your favorites." Fiona said with a smile. I could tell she was relieved. We took the El home and I sat for three hours pretending to be happy I was home. We ate dinner and had cake, the cake said "Glad you didnt die" Carl had obviously made it. God he was a weird kid. They asked if I wanted to watch a movie but I told them I was tired and going to go to bed. Yeah right, like I could sleep now. I slipped out of the back door and lit a joint I had been stashing in my room. I told myself I wasnt going to go to Mickey's, but realized I was an idiot when I ended up on his doorstep. Terry is in jail but I dont know if the whore was here. The pot was making me feel like I was invinsible, so I knocked. I was not expecting Lip to anwser.

"Lip? What are you doing here?" He shut the door in my face. Great, he was still mad. Dick. I knocked again.

"Oh, hey Ian. Sorry he wasnt expecting you" Mandy said awkwardly. Awesome they were playing house. I pushed past her and walked in the house. What the fuck am I seeing? Lip and Mickey watching TV together? On the same couch? I clearly smoked too much.

"What the fuck is this?!" I practically screeched. Mickey looked up then back at the TV like I wasnt there. Thats how he wants to play it? Fine.

"Ian go home, your stoned and being a dick" Lip mumbled. I got in his face as he stood up. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and tried to push me towards the door.

"Whats wrong Lip? The attention isnt on you for once?" Okay, I hadnt come here to fight with Lip but now that he was in my way he was really pissing me off. He pushed me back hard and I hit the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? I got into college you stupid dick! You ruined it! They will never let me in now!" Shit. He was pacing around the room for a few seconds before storming into Mandy's room and slamming the door. Mandy looked at me like she was disapointed, then went to calm him down. It was just me and Mickey. I slid down the wall so I was sitting with my head between my knees. I couldnt look at him. I felt even worse than I had before. Ive lost everyone and everything and ruined Lip's chance of going to college-his once chance of getting out of this shithole.

"Come here" I heard Mick say quietly, so quietly I wasnt sure it was real. I ignored it just in case. "Come on" he said a little louder. I looked up and he was standing above me holding out his hand. I gave him a confused look and he reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I figured he was going to punch me or something, instead he started leading me to his room. There it was, the bed. The first place I fell in love with Mickey Milkovich. He took my shirt off slowly, I was too numb to move. He unbuckled my jeans and slid them off, and layed me on the bed. He took his clothes off and layed next to me, pulling the covers over us.

"Im sorry" I mumbled lamely. He layed his head on my chest, something I never thought he would do. He kissed my chest softly and I couldnt help but cry. How could one person turn my life to shit in such a short time, but then be the only one who could make it better. He looked up, that perfect face just staring at me. He reached up and wiped away my tears. We layed like that for hours, not talking, just laying there, until we fell asleep.

"Ian, wake the fuck up. Fiona's on the phone" Lip yelled into the room. I rolled over feeling for Mickey but he wasnt there. I grunted and got up, reaching for Lip's phone.

"What?" I asked grumpily. So she didnt deserve it, but at this point I didnt care.

"You think you can just up and leave now? You think you can wander around doing whatever the fuck you feel like? Get your ass home now Ian. Now." Great, now I was the deliquent of the family. Always on watch.

"Im busy Fi" I replied shortly. She scoffed her Fiona scoffed and asked to talk to Lip. I walked into the living room and handed the phone to him. They talked for a few minutes while I got a cup of coffee, still not seeing Mickey, or Mandy for that matter.

"Get dressed asshole, im walking you home" he grunted.

"Are we just going to be like this for the rest of our lives Lip? Just hate eachother?" I needed my brother back.

"You have no idea what you put me through Ian" he said quietly looking at the ground.

"I could have Officer Jones talk to the college administrator or something! Lip im sorry I wasnt thinking about anyone but myself and I know I ruined the college thing but maybe I could fix it! And I-" he didnt let me finish.

"For christs sake Ian! You think I care about fucking college? You left! Without even telling me! We tell each other everything! Fuck I could have helped you! You know I would have!" God I am such an idiot. Why did I think Lip cared about college? He's never cared. He just wanted his brother to act like a brother. God im a dick. I ran forwards and hugged him, not letting him go even as he tried to fight away. "Your a fucking dick you know that?" he laughed into my shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Now that is what I like to see! My boys all together" joked Mandy, with Mickey carrying groceries. We laughed and helped with the bags. Lip and Mandy started putting them away and Mickey waved me over. We sat on the front steps smoking a ciggarette watching our piece of shit town.

"Terry's in jail and the wifes with some guy. If you want-you dont have to, but if you want you can stay here for awhile. I mean your house is pretty full and its empty here and Lip will be here anyways and-" he stammered on.

"Yes Mick, I will stay here with you" I said with a smile. He turned away so I couldnt see him blushing. God I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

Living in the Milkovich house was surprisingly calm. No screaming kids or nosey sisters, just four teenagers laying around and getting high. I have been here for three days and im actually having fun. I can tell Mick is happy too, just still getting used to people around him knowing he's gay. Mandy is being great with it though, being casual and trying her best not to smile when she catches us holding hands or staring at eachother. God I never thought Mickey and I would get to this point. Its like were actually a couple, but we havent left the house yet. I know I should be grateful for him trying so hard and being somewhat comfortable in his house, but I want to show him off. I want to be able to walk down the street holding his hand, and when people give us dirty looks he tells them to "stop staring at his boyfriend." Okay, I know that is never going to happen.

"Pizza or chinese?" Lip asked, pausing the movie. I looked at Mick and he shrugged, too high to care. "Mands?" She laughed and kissed his neck, she was adorable when she was high. I loved seeing her happy.

"We had pizza yesterday, make it chinese. Need help getting it?" I anwsered for them both. Lip looked in his wallet and laughed, ha, like he was actually going to pay.

"I'll go!" Mandy jumped up, running into her room to put a skirt on. Even though there was no point, her skirt barely covered her lace underwear. Lip and Mandy left to get the food and I went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Want one Mick?" I heard a grunt and guessed that meant yes. When did he not want a beer? I threw it at him and it hit his lap as he lunged forward.

"Jesus Gallagher!" Oops, hit his dick. He got up and pinned me on the couch. "Your gonna pay for that." I loved it when he was rough. I knew what he wanted. I kissed him from his ear to his chin to his lips. "Fuck Gallagher you know how to get me hard" he said moaning. Things were just getting good when we were interuppted by a knock on the door. Fuck. Mickey got up to get it, grabbing his gun and holding it behind his back. God, Mickey with a gun? Cant get better than that.

"Hey Mickey is Ian or Lip here? Its important" a familiar voice said. I got up and went to the door, secretly grabbing Micks gun and putting it on the table behind the door.

"Debs whats wrong?" I asked my younger sister. "Why do you have Liam? What happened to school?" I sounded like Fiona with all the questions.

"Geez Ian it smells like weed in there. Oh, im late for school because nobody could watch Liam. Theres a field trip today and I really want to go so….." she said giving me her "I love you big brother" face. Ah shit.

"Fine, hand him over" I said picking up Liam and kissing his cheek. "Get to school, have fun on your field trip" I added kissing her forehead. Before Mickey could comment I was sitting on the couch with Liam on my lap.

"Woa woa woa woa woa Gallagher what the hell do you plan on doing with that?" he said pointing to Liam.

"You mean my baby brother who has nobody to look after him? Im going to watch him. No, we are going to watch him. Come sit, ill introudce ya." Ha, this was going to be good. He sat down on the corner or the couch like he was scared of a baby. "Dont be a pussy, come here" I said, moving closer to him. Liam was always a happy baby but when he saw Mickey he started reaching towards him to pick him up and giggling.

"What's he doing that for?" Mickey said flinching away. God he was adorable.

"He likes you Mick! Here." I said putting Liam on his lap. He didnt move his arms around him, just sat there without moving, I dont even think he was breathing. Liam was cooing and started playing with the strings on Mickeys hoodie.

"Uh yeah, this is uh-fun. Isnt it time for his nap or something? Yeah I think hes tired." He stammered, trying to get rid of him. This was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I grabbed Mickeys arms and showed him how to hold Liam.

"See, you got it. He likes you." I said smiling. Mickey held up his finger towards Liam and he grabbed Micks finger, holding it. Mickey smiled/laughed and looked at me.

"Hey hes kind of funny. Does he like TV?" Perfect, he was getting into it.

"Ask him, he will anwser you." I said encouraging him.

"Hey buddy, do you like TV? Huh? How about Playboy?" He baby talked to Liam. I laughed, hoping Mickey was joking. He wasnt. "What? Its not like hes going to tell on us!" Oh dear god.

"How about football, he likes that." I said changing the channel. We sat there, Mickey with his arm around me, me leaning against his shoulder, and Liam propped up on Micks lap, watching the game.

"Oh my god am I actually seeing this right now?" Mandy laughed as she walked in with the chinese. I dont think ive ever seen Mickey move so fast. In a matter of seconds Liam was on my lap and he was in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Well, it was great while it lasted. Mandy and Lip took over babysitting while I took a shower and Mick layed in bed. When I got out I layed down next to him and just looked at him. He hated it when I did this.

"What now?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Why cant you be you in front of Lip and Mandy? Their family, they dont care." I knew he was always going to care, but that wasnt going to stop me from complaining about it.

"Can we stop the fag talk and fuck now?" Everytime he got uncomfortable he jumped right to the names and sex. I got up and started putting my clothes on. "Come on dont be like that" he hated being turned down.

"Im sick of you being ashamed of us. Im going home." I mumbled, packing my stuff. After a long pause he stood up and walked towards me. I couldnt read the look in his eyes so I just stood there watching him.

"Mick-" I started, but was quickly interuppted. He cupped my face gently with his hands, leaned forward unsurely, and kissed me lightly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiona had told Ian about how much fun the camping trip was when he went to the house for dinner and he got the idea of taking Mickey camping. He had all of his leftover ROTC stuff and he begged Kev to let him borrow the car.

We had been driving for two hours and Mickey was asleep against the window. He looked so cute in his striped tank top and shorts. He had been reluctant to this trip but after a few kinky promises, he was pretty much running to the car. I just wanted to be alone with him.

"Mick, were here. Wake up." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his thigh. He moaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Wheres here?" Okay so it wasnt exactly a camping site, more like some random woods I found. We were supposed to drive for three more hours to get to the site, but I was tired and bored of driving.

"The campsite. Grab the bags, ill grab the tent" I said. As he got out of the car he stretched and his shirt raised, showing his lower stomach. God he was sexy. We walked for a few minutes until we found the river and set up camp.

"You bring the pot?" Mickey asked looking through my bag. He was getting more comfortable with me and I loved it.

"Yeah, here." I said handing him a joint. "You know, nobodys around. Think you could be yourself?" Fat chance. He rolled his eyes and lit the joint.

"You just cant get enough of me can you Gallagher?" he teased. I laughed and started to start the fire. I was bending over throwing logs onto the fire when I felt hands on my waist. I turned around and Mickey was on my lips right away. "Is this being myself enough for you?" he moaned into my ear as his hands roamed lower and lower.

"Mhmm" I moaned right back, following his movements on him.

"How about this?" he asked kissing my neck roughly. God he was good. "Or this?" he added grabbing my waist and turning me around. Like I said, he was good.

The tent we had had an open roof, so we layed on our sleeping bag (we decided to share) watching the stars. His head was on my chest and I played with his hair. I could tell he was falling asleep by his breath slowing on my chest.

"Mick?" I whispered.

"Mmm" he grunted.

"I like this." I was nervous he would get uncomfortable and shy away, but I had to try.

"Yeah…" he answered. Was that him agreeing or trying to change the subject?

"Am I still just a warm mouth to you?" I hoped he regretted saying that. I pretended it didnt, but it hurt.

"You remember that? Damn Gallagher, you care too much" he replied. Great, he didnt care about me. I slid onto my side, knocking his head to the ground. "Ah shit, come on you know I didnt mean it like that. I just meant I didnt mean it and figured you didnt believe me anyway." He layed right up behind me and ran his hand slowly up and down my side. "Gallagher-I mean, Ian. Talk to me" he begged. He was getting better at this showing when he was upset thing.

"Why cant we just be normal? Just fuck what everyone says and just be together? I know you want to. Youll never admit it but I know you do. Im sick of being pushed to the side." I mumbled all of this, almost regretting what I said after every word. He stayed quiet for awhile, still running his fingers down my side. I love the way he touched me.

"Im trying" he whispered so quiet I could barely hear. I nodded. I knew he was, its just hard. He kissed my shoulder and rested his head on mine so we were spooning. As he fell asleep on me I layed there thinking of the progress we made. From being scared if him at the Kash and Grab, or fighting him on his bed-only to lead to us having sex, and all the shit with Terry and the whore, im happy with where we are. Now I feel bad for pressuring him, hes done so much. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. He adjusted his body and layed his head on my chest again. He was sweaty from what we had done before watching the stars, and he couldnt have looked hotter. Falling asleep like this was the thing I looked forward too every day. Its like nothing else mattered. Just him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Gallagher" I heard Mickey say as he rubbed my chest seductively. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. A smiling Mickey in the morning? Either he had a boner or was already high.

"Come on man im tired" I mumbled turning over to my side. He moved his hand to my back, rubbing it softly, then harder. "Whats up with the touchiness? You high?" I asked groggily.

"At first you complain im not touchy enough, not that I am, you complain? Damn Gallagher your confusing." I knew he was joking, but it still made me realize I needed to stop sending mixed signals.

"Your right." I said turning back to my back, looking up at him. "Goodmorning" I said kissing him. I could defiently get used to kissing him so casually.

"Mornin' " he said kissing back. "Want some?" he asked handing me an already lit joint. Knew it, he was stoned. Whatever, might as well join him. I took the joint and inhaled deeply. When I opened my eyes again Mickey was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothin" he said sitting up. "Wanna go swimmin?" he winked. I nodded and started going through my bag, looking for my trunks. "Uh-uh Gallagher, your not going to need those" he said looking me up and down, biting his lip like he does. We walked to the river naked trying not to stare at eachothers naked body so obviously.

"Ill race you" I said running towards the river. He smiled and we started sprinting. When we got to the water he dived in, good thing we were in the deep section. I jumped in after time. God it was freezing. When I came up for air he was smiling and swimming towards me.

"I won Gallagher, whats my prize?" he asked touching me under water. He knew how to work his hands.

"Depends, what do you want?" he moved closer and worked his hands harder.

"Say my name" he whispered in my ear. He always was talkative during sex, I loved it.

"Mickey" I panted in his ear. He shook his head. What else did he want?

"No, what you call me" he responded quietly, as if it was a secret.

"Mick." Just like that the slow foreplay was over. He was on top of me so fast, his mouth and hands roaming everywhere. I turned him around and gave him what he wanted, he loved being a bottom.

"I like it when you call me Mick" he said as we were walking out of the water. He said it like he was embarrassed but wanted me to know. I smiled. "You wanna get somethin to eat? Mandy gave me some money, told me to have some fun. I dont know…" he seemed nervous. Was he asking me on a date?

"Yeah sure, I saw a diner on the way here. Like ten minutes away." I looked him trying to read his expression but he kept looking down. We got dressed and walked to the car in silence. We got in the car and when I put my hand on the gear he put his hand on top of mine, while looking out the window. We held hands the whole way there, not looking at eachother. We pulled up to the diner and I expected him to shy away, but when I got out of the car, he grabbed my hand again.

"Mick-" I started.

"I just wanna try it, okay?" he looked at me while blushing. I nodded and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. We walked into the diner and sat at a booth by the window. He sat on one side while I sat on the other. There was a middle aged man sitting at the counter, clearly a local. When we walked in he had looked at me and winked, but I pretended not to notice. Mickey totally noticed. He reached over and grabbed my hand while staring at the guy at the counter.

"Mick its fine" I whispered, not wanting him to get in another fight. He wouldnt break his stare, the guy was stupid enough to stare back.

"Come here" he said pulling my arm towards him. Before I knew it I was leaning across the table in a full on kiss with Mickey.

"Um excuse me, can I take your order?" an uncomfortable young waitress asked. Mickey looked back at the guy, winked, then ordered him and I a coke. I was trying not to get turned on. It wasnt working.

"You get way to jealous" I said caressing his hand with my fingers. He looked back at the guy and then back at me.

"I dont like people looking at you" he replied. I knew he didnt know how to share how he felt, but I wanted to push it.

"Why?" I pushed.

"Fuck Gallagher I dont know. I just dont. Especially OLD PRICK GEISERS LIKE THAT" he yelled across the diner. I pet his hand, calming him down. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"They can look all they want Mick, there not going to get me." He looked down at our hands.

"Josh got you" he muttered. His teeth were clenched and he tightened the grip on my hand, he was getting mad just at the thought.

"You know I regret that. Besides your the married one, Dad." He looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like that kid's mine. And you know I didnt have a choice with that." I should stop I know it upsets him. I just had to push a little farther.

"And if you had a choice?" I refused to break eye contact with him. He shrugged. "No, Mick. For once just give me a straight anwser." I wasnt going to let this go and he knew it.

"Id choose you" he mumbled looking at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"I dont want to go back" I mumbled into his neck. We were laying in the tent after another round of our lake sex. I was laying on his chest while he traced his fingers up and down my back. Lately, he couldnt stop touching me. Its like all the times he was holding back at home was being let out now.

"Mhmm" he mumbled into my hair. I started rubbing my fingers over his chest lightly. "Hey uh-I forgot to tell you. When I called Mandy at the diner she said some guy stopped by the house. Said his name was Josh" he said quietly, trying to hold his anger. What? How did he find me?

"I dont care" I answered sleepily. He scoffed and I knew the thought of Josh being anywhere around was making him want to punch something. He stood up, throwing his clothes on. "Mick its not my fault he was there!" He could not seriously be mad at me for this. He stormed out of the tent and starting packing up, guess he could be mad at me. I packed up the tent while he packed up outside. Complete silence as we walked back to the car and all the way back to Chicago. When we pulled up to the house Lip and Mandy were on the steps sharing a cigarrette.

"Hey!" she said running up to hug us both. Mickey didnt hug back, just whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and he walked away, all the way down the street.

"Where is he going?" I asked starting to walk after him. She held be back with her hand.

"Let him do this" she said. Fuck, he was going after Josh. We walked inside, leaving the bags in the car. Id return the car to Kev later. We sat and ate the dinner Mandy had made while listening to the couple talking about everything that happened while we were gone. Frank was in the hospital, Jimmy was gone, and Carl wasnt talking to anybody. Shit. I couldnt even pretend to care, all I needed to know is that Mickey was okay. I know he can kick ass, but Josh just put a guy in a coma. I went to bed around four in the morning, laying in his bed, but trying not to fall asleep. When I felt him come into bed the sun was shining through the window, hitting his face. All I could see was blood.

"Mick" I whispered getting up and getting a wet rag from the bathroom. I sat on the bed and cleaned him up. He kept his eyes closed and wouldnt talk. He didnt touch me. When I was done I tried to grab his hand, he pulled away. "So thats it? Everything from camping is gone now that some dick came looking for me?" I couldnt have things go back to how they were now that I saw how good it could be. He turned over away from me. "Fuck you" I mumbled standing up and walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Mandy was laying on the couch watching TV. I sat next to her.

"Ian hes trying" she whispered. If Mickey heard her all of his progress would have gone out the window and she knew it. I nodded. I knew this, but I just wanted the camping Mickey back. "You know, when he called at the diner he told me he was happy. I mean he mumbled it and then changed the subject, but he said it." She couldnt get the smile off of her face. I couldnt believe he said that. I needed to change the subject.

"How are you and Lip?" I asked her. I felt bad, I was being the worst best friend possible. I didnt even know how they ended up being okay. She blushed and I could see her eyes wandering into her room where Lip was sound asleep.

"Were good, he uh, told me he loved me" she said blushing with the biggest smile on her face. I loved seeing her happy, she really did deserve it. I put my arm around her and she cuddled up onto my chest. "Im late Ian…" she whispered even quietly. My face dropped and she didnt say anymore. She just layed there, and I could tell she was crying. I played with her hair, the way I do with Mickey. Its the way they like to fall asleep.

"It will be okay" I whispered as she fell asleep. I knew Lip didnt know by the way she told me. Thats why she had hit Karen in the first place, so she couldnt hold Lip back from college with a baby. Now Mandy could be pregnant and we both knew Lip would stay. She fell asleep on me, the tears soaking my tank top. Well, Mickeys tank top I was wearing. In the morning I woke up to Mandy running to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. I ran after her, holding her hair as she got sick. I looked back towards her room making sure Lip didnt see or hear. I got her into the bath as she cried, I knew this was hard for her. God she was beautiful. This is what she wanted. A family, someone that wouldnt leave her. She was so happy and so excited, but yet so sad. She wanted the best for Lip, and being stuck here because of her wasnt that. I washed her hair and then wrapped her into a towel, laying her down with Lip. I loved her so much. I walked back to Mickeys room, standing against the door frame. The same door frame where he tried to tell me not to go.

"He's fine" he mumbled. I thought he had been asleep. I walked forward sitting on the corner of the bed near his feet.

"I dont care." I really didnt.

"Where did you sleep?" He asked sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"With Mands on the couch. We were watching a movie" I lied. He nodded and looked at his lap, inhaling the cigarette deeply. "Where did you find him?" I asked.

"Outside the gay bar. Fucking fag" he mumbled. Guess it was a bad time to tell him I had gone there with Ned. I nodded.

"Are you over it now?" I asked, ready for this to be over. He shrugged, still looking down. "You have to let it go" I mumbled, scared he would get mad. He passed me the cigarette and I took it, inhaling deeply. "Do you want me to go home?" I asked dreading the answer. He shook his head


	13. Chapter 13

Its been two days since Mandy told me she thought she was pregnant, and I was positive she was. Throwing up several times a day, craving Subway (no seriously we have been there five times in the past two days), and she has been extra loving. Lip and Mickey find nothing weird about this. We were all sitting on the couches, eating subway, and watching TV. Lip's phone rang and he anwsered it, said "Yeah" and passed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Fi.

"Hey best brother in the whole wide world! How are you?" She clearly wanted something.

"Whats up Fi?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"The company is going on a retreat and I realllllly want to go but Lip says hes busy and I cant leave the kids home alone." Ugh.

"What about Kev and V?" I really didnt want to leave Mickey.

"They are busy with the baby stuff. Please Ian! The kids miss you and I know you miss home, besides you can bring Mickey!" Ha this oughta be good.

"Fine, Ill be there tonight" I said hanging up. "So uh Mick, whatcha doin tonight?" I asked giving him my begging face he couldnt say no to.

"Shit Gallagher what?" He rolled his eyes trying to ignore the look. It wasnt working.

"I have to stay at my house for a few days and watch the kids." His face dropped slightly but he recovered.

"Oh okay-whatever" he stammered. Smooth Mick.

"Wanna come with me? Come on they love you, besides you and Liam are like best friends. Dont lie" I said jokingly. He tried not to smile because Lip and Mandy were watching.

"I cant leave Mandy when shes sick, sorry man" he said, trying to think of an excuse. Not working.

"Lip is here" I said rolling my eyes. "Come on Mick" I said secretely grabbing hs hands under the covers.

"Fuck it, fine. Ill go" he said, pretending to be aggrivated. We left for my house early, stopping by the Kash and Grab to get some beer and cigarattes.

"Oh perfect your here!" Fiona said as we walked in the back door. She was running around the house like crazy making sure she had all of her stuff. I knew she was freaking out leaving the kids here, she hated being without them. "Hey Mickey" she added awkwardly. He kind of grunted and opened a beer.

"Ian!" Debbie and Carl yelled running down the stairs, already in there pajamas. I hugged them, kissing them on the forehead before turning to Mickey. He was watching me with his smile eyes.

"Guys, say hi to Mickey" I told the kids. Fiona had gone upstairs to grab Liam.

"Hey man" said Carl. Mickey nodded.

"Hi Mickey, thanks for watching us" Debbie said giving him her cutest smile. He turned to me wanting me to change the subject.

"Okay guys, dinner. Fi made mac and cheese. Carl set the table, Debs go get Liam from Fi and make sure shes all packed." They did what I said. I looked at Mickey and smiled encouragingly and leaded him to a chair at the table. "Sit" I said. He was like a robot.

"Okay come here guys" Fiona said giving us all hugs and kisses. "Be good and listen to the boys okay?" she added. She left with tears in her eyes giving me a look saying "if anything happens your dead." We ate dinner right after that, Mickey not talking. Debs and Carl were as talkative as usual, telling me all about school and their day.

"And then she told me I was a piece of trash" Debbie said, obviously hurt. Some girls were messing with her at school.

"What did you say back" Mickey asked. It was the first time he had talked, actually the first time he had looked up from his plate.

"Oh, uh I sat down at my desk." She said, shocked Mickey had talked to her.

"You ignored it? Jesus no wonder she keeps messing with you! You have to make her scared of you" he said, getting way to into this.

"Ian said I should ignore her" she replied. Great Debs, get me in trouble.

"You said what? Jesus. Okay ignore him. Heres what you do, bring a knife but keep it hidden in your pocket. When she comes up to you, give her a look like you mean business, flash the knife making sure she sees it, then put it back. The trick is to make sure nobody else sees it. After that go to the bathroom and put it in the garbage so if she tells she has no evidence" he said, completely serious. Debbie sat there staring at him, confused of how to respond.

"Cool!" Carl said after a few seconds.

"Okay no Mick lets not teach my siblings how to get put in Juvie. Debs just ignore her, Carl, im hiding the knives tonight so dont even try."" I knew Mickey was really expecting them to take his advice. God no wonder Mandy is so violent. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. After clearing the table Debbie and Carl ran to the living room, fighting over the remote. I picked up Liam and walked upstairs to our room, Mickey following. I started changing his diaper while Mickey sat on my bed.

"There gonna keep messing with her. You really want that for her?" he said quietly. I knew he was right I just didnt want her to become violent.

"No. She just needs to do something besides bring a knife to school" I said picking up Liam, kissing him on the cheek, and putting him in his crib. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Maybe I should uh-walk her to school tomorrow. Meet this girl" he said looking at the floor. Mickey Milkovich protecting my little sister? Now I was turned on. I pushed him onto the bed kissing him. "What about Debbie and Carl?" he asked.

"We'll make it quick" I replied kissing his neck. Ten minutes later and we were walking dowstairs. "Sorry guys, Liam was fussy." I covered, sitting on the couch between the two. Mickey sat on the seat drinking a beer.

"Hey Debbie, what do you think about me walking you to school tomorrow and meeting this chick?" Mickey asked. God he was sexy. She looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh she would never mess with me again! Thanks Mickey!" she practically squealed. I looked at Mickey and he was smiling, an actual smile.

"Hey Mickey, you good with knives?" Carl asked. Oh god, here we go. Mickey nodded. It was true. "Ian gave me a knife but never comes home anymore. Can you teach me how to use it?" I felt a pang of guilt for not being home.

"I dont know Carl, Ians better than me." He could see that it hurt me, god I loved him. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Come on guys time for bed "I said standing up, I needed to touch Mickey. After tucking them in I led Mickey to Fionas bed. "Thanks for that" I said taking my shirt off. He joined in with the undressing and smiled shyly at me. "Your good with them you know" I added.

"Yeah well I had practice with Mands" he said shrugging it off. I wish I could have seen him fighting off anybody who was mean to her when she was little. He layed down on the bed and motioned for me to join. I layed down putting my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing?" I heard, looking up I saw Carl. I tried to think of what he was talking about when Mickey jumped up, throwing his shirt on.

"Nothing Carl go get ready for school. Is Liam up?" I asked, trying to distract him. He shrugged and walked away. "Jesus Mick make it any more obvious?" I asked. I honestly dont care who knows, but I know he does.

"Well I wasnt epecting the door to be unlocked, fuck isnt there any privacy in this house?" I couldnt help but laugh. Privacy in the Gallagher house? Ha. "You coming with me to Debbies school?" he asked lighting a cigarrette. Mandy had called last night and asked me to go to the doctors with her, but told me not to let Mickey know. Apparently if you mention the doctors he freaks out.

"Nah I got some shit to do" I said walking out of the room and into mine, picking up Liam. "Hi buddy! How'd you sleep?" I asked kissing his cheek. He reached out to Mickey and he shrugged, rolling his eyes, taking him. God he looked good.

"Uh, is Carl supposed to have a gun?" Mickey asked looking into the hallway. Shit, not again. I ran into the hallway after Carl.

"What the hell Carl, give it up" I said reaching for it. He jerked away.

"No, I have to scare the girls at school that are picking on Debbie!" he said with his innocent voice. I looked at Mickey and he looked at the ground, knowing I was mad.

"No guns, bud. Mickey will handle it." he walked away mad, dropping the gun. "Good job Mick" I said brushing past him to make sure Debbie was up.

"I said a knife, not a gun" he said, like that honestly mattered. I rolled my eyes.

"Debs, shower." I said kissing her and brushing back the firey red hair on her forehead. We walked downstairs and I started making pancakes. "Put him in the high chair" I said to Mickey. I walked over and gave Liam some juice in a sippy cup.

"Sorry" he mumbled, playing with Liams hair.

"Its fine. Will you let him stand next to you while you talk to the girl? It will make him feel like he helped" I said. He nodded. I smiled at him playing with Liams hair and he realized what he was doing and sat at the table blushing. We got the kids fed and cleaned and walked outside. "Dont scare her too bad Mick" I said holding Liam and locking the door. He nodded. I wanted to kiss him but I knew he wouldnt let me.

"See you later?" he asked me. I nodded and he walked off with the kids. This oughta be good. I walked Liam to Sheilas and then went to Mandy's.

"Mands?" I asked walking in. I coukd hear her getting sick in the bathroom. Shit. I ran in and held back her hair. She had been crying. "Its okay" I said rubbing her back. When she was done she stood up and walked into her room sadly. "Hey its gonna be okay Mands" I said following her. She threw on some clothes and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Something was different about her, like she lost her spirit. We walked hand and hand to the El and rode to the doctors. I payed for it and we waited in the small room, her shaking and staring at the ground.

"Mandy Milkovich?" the doctor asked walking in, looking her up and down judgmentaly. God what a prick. She nodded not realizing. "Okay just lay back and we'll check to see if your pregnant" he said getting the machine ready. When he said the word pregnant she flinched. I got up and held her hand while he rubbed the gel on her stomach. He took a while watching the screen and moving the machine on her stomach. She stared into my eyes the whole time and I looked back, comforting her by stroking her hair off her forhead like I had with Debbie.

"Well?" I asked impatiently after several minutes.

"Congratulations Mandy, your about four weeks pregnant." He stated calmly, getting up and writing on his clipboard. I looked at her but her face was blank. We thanked the doctor and walked in silence out of the hospital and back to the El. she wouldnt look at me.

"Mands?" I asked while we sat on the El. She didnt look up but I could see a tear drop onto her bare legs. "Hey hey hey" I said wrapping her into my arms as she continued to cry. "Everything is going to be okay! Okay? Hey look at me" I said and waited until she did. Her beautiful face tear streaked and hurt. "I will never leave you, you are not in this alone. We are in this together and it will be perfect, okay? Mands, your going to be a mom! Its what youve always wanted!" I said with an encouraging smile. She laugh/cried and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you boyfriend" she joked as I wiped her tears. The rest of the way home we ignored the fact that Lip didnt know and talked about baby names and accessories. We walked to my house and waited for Mickey to come back, Mandy throwing up twice.

"Feeling any better Mands?" Mickey asked, letting himself in. We were on the couch, her laying her head on my lap. She shook her head as he bent down and kissed her forehead. I expected him to walk away but he looked around and when he saw nobody else, kissed my forhead too. He sat on the other couch and lit a cigarette.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to know what happened with Debs and that girl. He shrugged. "Come on we need more detail than that!" He looked at me and I gave him the look.

"Fine, well we saw the chick talking to some guy and we walked up and I told her that she was done fucking with Debbie. The guy tried to size me up but Carl scared him off…thats it" he added casually. Ah shit.

"Mickey what did you do?" I looked at him until he met my eyes.

"So I taught him how to do the knife trick! So what! It worked its fine" he said knowing it wasnt. Mandy laughed, clearly used to the knife trick.

"Mickey, upstairs" I said getting up and walking to my room. He followed as Mandy "oohed". He closed the door behind him as he walked in the room. "I told you no violence. You completely went behind my back!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"So you want your siblings to get picked on? did you know Carl got beat up the ther day? Some tenth grader just decided to punch him at recess" he yelled back. My eyes got wide and I could feel my temper rising. Why hadnt Carl told me? Probably because I was never here. "Dont worry I talked to him" he said inhaling the cigarette. How could I be mad at him when he just protected my siblings when I didnt?

"Thanks" I mumbled lamely. He turned around, going to go back downstairs. "Mickey wait. Sorry I yelled at you. I really appreciate you doing that" I said. He nodded and I gave him my most charming smile until he rolled his eyes and smiled back. We kissed and he layed on the bed.

"So what did you end up doing today?" he asked looking around my walls. God he looked good laying on my bed. Shit, I hadnt planned this far.

"Uh I um, just you know, walked around" I stumbled. What the fuck was that? He stood up slowly and got in my face.

"Did you see him?" he asked. Great now it seemed like I was cheating.

"What? No mick! I promise!" I said trying to grab his waist to calm him down. He jerked away.

"Then what did you do?" he yelled. When I didnt anwser he pushed past me to open the door. When he was about to walk out he ran into Mandy. Great, she heard the whole thing.

"He was with me" she said looking at the ground.

"Mandy dont" I said, not wanting her to give herself up if she wasnt ready. Especially because Lip would be a dead man.

"Dont what? What the fuck is going on here?" he practically fumed.

"Im pregnant" Mandy whispered, trying not to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

We all stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. I reached out to grab Mickeys arm hoping he wasnt going to freak out. He jerked away, yeah he was going to freak out. He pushed past Mandy and ran down the stairs. Shit.

"He hates me" Mandy mumbled, tears streaking down her face. I hugged her as she cried not wanting to go look for Mickey before she calmed down.

"Mandy? Are you okay?" I heard Debbie ask from the hallway. She had always looked up to Mandy so it must be killing her seeing her hurt. Mandy turned around and held out her arms as Debbie ran forward hugging her. "Its going to be okay. Here, we can sleep in my room" she said leading Mandy down the hall. She turned around and mouthed "go". God she was good. I threw on my jacket and ran out the door, trying to think of where he would go. It took me about thirty seconds before I figured it out. The same place he always goes.

"Mick" I said walking up to him. He was sitting against the stone wall just like he had before he kicked my ass.

"You knew" he said with his teeth clenched. I nodded, theres no point in lying. "Lip?" he asked. I shook my head, sitting down next to him.

"Ive only known for a few days" I whispered. I feel like if I talk too loud the old walls will crumble. He put his head between his knees. "Im sorry" I added.

"My mom got pregnant when she was seventeen too" he said trying not to cry. He still wouldnt look at me. "Shes going to end up the same way" he said even quieter. His mom was a drug addict before she died always being hit by his dad. Mandy had told me in a drunken fit one night.

"Shes not going to end up like her. Shes strong. Besides, you wouldnt let that happen. Your good to her" I said rubbing his back. He scoffed.

"Im shit to her" he mumbled into his knees.

"You love her and she loves you, thats all you can do" I replied. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with the lovey dovey talk. "Listen, she thinks you hate her Mick. I think you should talk to her. Shes scared right now and really needs you."

"She said that?" He asked, clearly upset. I nodded. He stood up and helped me up. "I want to kill him" he said as we walked back.

"Me too" I said, which was true.

"He better stick around" he replied. I nodded. I wasnt gonna bet on that. We walked home to find Lip watching TV on the couch.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" he asked stupidly. I squeezed Mickeys hand. He scoffed at Lip and walked upstairs. "Whats up with him?" He asked again. I sat down lighting a cigarrette.

"You should talk to Mandy tomorrow" I replied calmly. He looked at me, knowing I had a secret.

"Why?" he asked. I didnt respond. "God dammit Ian why?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"I cant tell you. It has to be her, but I swear to god if yor a dick to her I will fucking kill you" I threatened. She didnt need his shit. He looked at me clearly panicking. He started to get up but I pushed him back on the couch. "I said tomorrow" I demanded. I walked upstairs and Mickey was walking out of Debbies room, just having talked to Mandy. "Well?" I asked walking with him into Fionas room.

"Fuck!" he yelled throwing a pillow across the room.

"Jesus Mick quiet!" I yelled trying to calm him down. He got really close to my face.

"She is terrified he is going to leave her! That stupid fucking prick! I should fucking kill him!" he yelled just as loudly as before. I grabbed his arms and led him on the bed, sitting him down.

"Your not killing anybody. They will talk tomorrow and everything will be okay" I said in a soothing voice. I didnt believe a word I was saying. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out of his bag and leaned against the wall chugging it. "You know thats not gonna help anything" I mumbled taking my shirt off and laying down. God this was exhausting.

"You want me to kill your brother? Then shut up and let me drink" he said grumpily, chugging some more. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Mickey laying next to me, rubbing my back.

Next morning

"Ian" I heard Mandy whisper. "Psss, Ian!" she said a little louder.

"Mandy whats wrong?" Mickey asked jumping up, casually pretending we werent just spooning.

"Lip's in the shower and he wants to talk when he gets out! What do I say!" she said panicking. I have never seen her like this. She is always so mellow and collected, this was defiently not.

"Ian this is your area" Mickey said leaning against the wall. When I looked at him weird he added, " I mean Gallagher". Smooth.

"Why is this my specialty? Ive never been pregnant!" I responded annoyed. It was too early for this shit. Mickey hit my arm and shh'd me. Ugh hes annoying. "I dont know just tell him. Its not like it was only you that did it" I said and saw Mickey flinch.

"Come on you could have worded that a little better dont ya think?" he said with a disqusted look on his face.

"Oh get over it Mick, what if he gets mad?!" Mandy asked, still panicking. I went to respond but Lip came in with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"Mands?" he asked, hinting towards her to follow. I could tell Mickey was pissed off he was half naked in front of her. God he was in denial. She stood up to follow him and I gave her an encouraging smile.

"If he says one thing to make her cry im gonna kill him" he mumbled reaching for the almost empty vodka bottle.

"Oh no you dont" I said grabbing it from him. "It will be fine Mick, he stuck around for Karen didnt he? And the kid wasnt even his" I said, thinking I was helping. He clenched his teeth thinking of all the times Lip had made her cry over Karen. "I just meant he will stick around" I added awkwardly. I was going to keep back pedaling but Liam started crying. "Ill get him" I said getting up. Mickey followed.

"Shut him up!" Carl mumbled, still trying to sleep. I smacked his head before picking Liam up and walking back to Fionas room. We both sat down playing with Liam, but not really focusing on him, instead trying to hear into Lips room.

"What do you thinks happening?" Mickey asked, absentmindedly holding Liams hand.

"Well I would be able to hear if you would stop asking!" I said for the third time.

"Im not sitting her anymore" Mickey said getting up and walking towards the hallway. He was about to knock on Lips door when Lip walked out.

"Hey Mickey" Lip said awkwardly putting his hands in his pocket.

"Wheres Mandy?" he asked trying to push past him. Lip put his hand to Mickeys chest stopping him. Oh shit.

"Shes laying down. Shes fine" he said being way more confident than he should be. Mickey fake laughed rubbing his thumb acorss his mouth like he does.

"Let me rephrase that, get the fuck out of my way and let me see me sister or get thrown out that fucking window" he said pushing past him and opening the door.

"Jesus" Lip said walking into Fionas room and kissing Liam. He sat down next to me.

"Your gonna be there for her and that baby" I said in a serious voice. He nodded.

"I know" he said. He stood up and almost left the room before he turned around and added "thats if its mine." He walked downstairs casually. What the hell did he just say? I followed him, not so casually, and put Liam on the couch with Debbie who was watching TV. I walked into the kitchen where Lip was getting a bowl of cereal.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Oh quit the best friend act. You know her nickname around here. Shes not called Mandy Skankovich for no reason. Ive been through this once and im not doing it again" he said taking a bite of his cereal. I couldnt believe what I was hearing.

"Did you fucking tell her that?" I asked. If he had she would be crying and Mickey would find out, then Lip would defiently be thrown out the window. He shook his head.

"No dont wanna upset her" he said. Yeah, like he cared about her feelings.

"Then what did you say?" I asked impatiently.

"That I would be there for her no matter what she decided to do. What else was I supposed to say?" He was being way to casual about this. Asshole.

"Hey guys, I dont mean to interrupt but I think somethings wrong with Liam" Debbie said, clearly knowing everything that was going on. She was too smart for her own good.

"Whats wrong?" we both asked walking into the living room. Liam was laying on the couch sweaty and fussy. I picked him up and he dizzingly layed his head on my shoulder. Shit, Fiona was going to kill me. "Go get everyone, were going to the hospital. We need to get money" I ordered. Within five minutes everyone had dropped their own problems and were emptying their pockets for money.

"Okay we should have enough, whos going and whos staying here?" Lip asked. We all looked at eachother.

"Ill take him" I said. Mickey nodded and said he would go with. We gathered the money and took the El to the hospital, the whole time trying to calm a fussy Liam down. "Hi, excuse me my baby brother is sick or something. We dont know whats wrong" I said panicky to the lady at the front desk. She looked at me like everybody looks at me, like I was white trash.

"Mhmm. Fill this out and wait in the waiting room" she anwsered not caring. I looked at Liam who was laying against my shoulder with his eyes drooping closed like he couldnt stay awake. I looked at Mickey, clearly scared.

"Uh ma'am I dont think we can wait" I said, hoping she would understand. She pointed to the waiting room without even looking up.

"Okay" Mickey said grabbing my arm and leading me past the double doors, ignoring the ladies orders to wait in the waiting room. We saw a doctor walking down the hallway. "Ay, hes sick" he said pointing at Liam. The doctor looked us both up and down before leading us into a room.

"Alright, were just going to take him to a room to take some tests" the doctor said holding his arms out to take Liam. I held him tighter. "Its okay kid it will only take a few minutes" he added impatiently. I passed him over slowly and he took him to another room.

"What kind of tests do you think hes doing? Hes scared of shots, I should go back there" I said getting up.

"Hey, its okay!" Mickey said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Let the doctors do the tests, they know what there doing." He grabbed my hand a little too tightly and didnt let go. He was uncomfortable, but not about us.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked rubbing my fingers over his. He looked around nervously.

"Yeah I uh just dont like hospitals too much" he said quietly. Then why had he offered to come with?

"Why?" I asked. He looked at the ground.

"Uh, my mom was sick for a while. I was little and I dont know it was scary…" he mumbled. Hes never talked to me like this before. I didnt know what to say so I just held his hand tighter. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until the doctor came back.

"Your brother has a pretty bad fever. Were going to need to keep him over night but his parent or gaurdian is going to have to sign for it" he said while writing on his clipboard. Shit. Frank was out being Frank and Fiona was on buisness.

"Um, his parents arent here. Im babysitting" I added lamely. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Then your gonna have to call them and tell them to come home" he said like I was stupid.

"And if they cant come home?" Mickey asked, getting pissed off he was treating me like I was stupid.

"Then he doesnt stay" the doctor replied shortly. He walked out and we both sat there trying to think.

"What do we do?" I asked Mickey. He shrugged, but I could tell he was worried.

"What about Sheila? Could pretend to be your mom" he said. Hmm, not too bad. She still had a blonde wig and Monicas ID from Franks last scheme. We called her and she was skeptical, but came for Liam. When Sheila came the doctor pretended to care about Liam which really pissed me off.

"Okay just sign here and were all set" he said with a cheesy smile. Mickey was clenching his fists. I nudged him and he eased up.

"Ill stay here, you should go home and watch Debbie and Carl" Sheila said. I tried to argue but I knew she was feeling depressed that Karen left. I hugged her goodbye and we walked home sharing a cigarette.

"Thanks for coming with me" I said to Mickey. He shrugged like it was no big deal but I knew it was. I hit my shoulder against his smiling and he smiled back.

"Were gonna be pretty good uncles huh?" he asked trying to pretend he wasnt excited. I nodded, holding his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Mandy talked us into calling Fiona and she said she would be home in the morning. Mickey insisted on sleeping on the couch so Fi wouldnt catch us together. I tried to explain that she knew but he wouldnt listen. I layed down on my bed trying to fall asleep, but couldnt without Mickey.

"Pss, Gallagher" I heard from the hallway. I looked up to see Mickey waving me over. I got up and before I could ask him what he was doing his lips were on mine. We staggered into Fionas room slamming the door shut before falling onto the bed. I pushed his chest back so I could get a word in.

"Whats this about?" I asked him, trying to catch my breath. He pushed my head down by pulling on my neck and he kept kissing me, his hands pulling at my shorts. I pushed back again, waiting until he answered.

"Fuck Gallagher you ask too many questions" he said laying back dramatically, making it obvious he was annoyed.

"You couldnt sleep without me could you?" I teased, running my finger up and down his chest as I smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned over on his side to show me I was bugging him. I layed behind him so we were spooning and kissed his neck. "Admit it and you can do whatever you want" I whispered seductively into his ear. He turned around and looked my body up and down.

"Icouldntsleepwithoutyou" he mumbled, reaching towards my shorts. I hit his hand away.

"Nope, not until you say it right" I teased again. God I love getting him worked up. He cupped my face and kissed me lightly.

"I couldnt sleep without you. Happy?" He said, surprisingly sweet. I nodded. "Good, now shut the fuck up and take your clothes off" he said pulling at my shorts.

"Um…Ian?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Fiona blushing and looking at me. I looked over and saw Mickey, completely naked with his arm around my waist.

"Shit!" I said pulling the blanket over us. "Jesus Fiona! Get out!" I yelled as Mickey woke up. He cussed as he grabbed his pants.

"Well jesus its my room!" Fiona said giggling and waiting outside the room. Mickeys face was beat red.

"Its okay ive caught her plenty of times. She wont say anything" I said to Mickey, handing him his shirt. He wouldnt look at me. Shit.

"Decent?" Fiona called from the hallway.

"Just hurry it up Fi" I responded grumpily. She walked in smiling and hugged me.

"Sorry guys I didnt mean to walk in on you, not like you have anything to hide I mean its completely okay-and uh, okay im going to change the subject. Thank you guys for watching the kids and I just wanted to say im really proud of you for how you handled everything with Liam" she said smiling. She is way to happy, yeah, shes totally getting laid. Probably that Mike dude. I nodded at her impatiently and she got the hint. "Okay, im going to go shower! Theres breakfeast on the table. Mike from the office dropped me off and bought us Mcdonalds" she said way to happily. Yeah, she was doing Mike. She scurried off to the bathroom and I collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"Jesus christ" I mumbled. To my surprise, Mickey laughed. I looked up like him like he was on crack. "Did you just laugh? Did you smoke something?" I asked standing up and looking at his eyes to see if they were dialated. He smacked my hand away.

"Weve been caught four times now, im getting used to it. Besides seeing your sister stutter on like that was fucking funny. Come on im hungry" he said walking downstairs. Did that really just happen? Im too tired to care. I followed him downstairs and Mandy and Lip were making out in the kitchen, not hearing us come in. "Get the fuck off of my sister" Mickey yelled a little too loudly. He has accepted them together, just not where he could see. I touched his arm calming him down as Mandy blushed walking to the table. Lip rolled his eyes at Mickey and followed here.

"Calm down Mick" I whispered in his ear as I reached over to grab a hashbrown. He looked at me annoyed, but calmed down. Fiona came downstairs with Debbie and Carl and we all ate at the table. She was watching Mandy suspiciosuly, I think she sensed something was different. Crap thats just what we need. Fi was going to freak.

"So Mickey, hows the community service going?" Fiona asked trying to make conversation. We have been going everyday doing random pointless shit.

"Its alright" Mickey responded. I was shocked he actually replied. I looked at him and couldnt help but smile. He rubbed my inner thigh under the table. God he was good.

"I heard you and Liam really hit it off" she said smiling. He laughed a little and looked at me.

"Yeah Ian was surprised" he replied. Oh my god. He laughed, said my name, and made conversation all at once. I just stared at him.

"Ian you okay?" Fiona asked me, putting her hand on my forehead. I shrugged away.

"Im fine" I mumbled. Mickey winked and squeezed my thigh. After breakfeast we said goodbye to everyone and walked to the El to go get our community service over with. "What the hell was that?" I asked when we sat down on the El.

"I thought you wanted me to be more sociable" he teased. There is being sociable and there is freaking me the hell out. He was freaking me the hell out. "I have to admit, it wasnt too bad being nice" he said smiling at me.


	17. Chapter 17

It was nice being with my family for a few days but im glad I was back at the Milkovich house. Lip was off doing god knows what leaving Mandy here with us. Every morning there was breakfeast ready for us and when we got back from community service another part of the house was spotless. She said shes just bored but I could tell it was killing her that Lip was always gone.

"Hey guys!" Mandy said handing us both a beer. We had just gotten back from community service and she had the kitchen completely spotless.

"Uh hey Mands, still cleaning?" Mickey asked giving her a hug. He has been trying his best to be nice to her. He called her stupid the other day and she broke down in tears not coming out of her room for an hour.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how gross this kitchen was?" she said getting on her knees and scrubbing the floor with a sponge. Mickey looked at me having no idea what do. I shrugged.

"We'll be in my room if you need anything" he said walking down the hall to his room. I flung myself on the bed face first while he changed his shirt. We were both exhausted and sore. "Scoot over" he said laying down. I sat up and started massaging his back.

"So I was talking to Paul today" I told him. Paul was the advisor of our group for community service. "A few more guys are moving to our group" I added, trying to ease into it.

"Cut to the chase Gallagher" he mumbled into the bed.

"Josh is one of those guys…anyways, im really hungry how about we get a pizza?" I added quickly. He sat up and turned to face me.

"What?" He said with his fists clenched.

"Pizza. You know crust, sauce, cheese-" I said, being a smartass before he cut me off.

"We'll switch groups" he said simply.

"I tried that" I replied. Okay, I didnt try that hard but I did ask if it was possible. Ive been thinking of Josh lately, but knew it was wrong. Fuck im a mess.

"Look at me" he said, teeth clenched. I did.

"You want to see him" he said standing up and throwing a jacket on.

"What? No I dont!" Yes I did. "Thats crazy come on where are you going?" I said standing up and touching his arm.

"Dont touch me. I mean-just give me a minute. Okay?" he said walking out of the house. Fuck. I walked back to the kitchen to check on Mandy.

"Hey" I said lighting a cigarette. She looked up and smiled, still scrubbing the floor. "I think its clean enough" I added hoping she would stop.

"No its not" she replied shortly, not looking up.

"Okay talk to me. Whats wrong?" I asked cutting to the chase. I sat on the floor and she came and sat next to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"Lip says hes happy but I know hes not" she said quietly. I wanted to tell her what he told me in the kitchen but I know it would kill her.

"I think hes just shocked Mands" I said, lying. I hated lying to her. She looked at me with her "dont bullshit me" face. "Fine, I think hes scared. He was there for Karen and look what happened with that. He doesnt want to be let down again" I told her, somewhat telling the truth. She hated it when anybody talked about Karen.

"Stupid cunt" she mumbled. We both laughed knowing it was true.

"You know ill never leave you right?" I asked her. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Well duh, your my boyfriend" she said winking as she stood up. "Now tell me why Mickey stormed out" she said putting the sponge away. God she doesnt miss anything.

"Member that Josh guy that came to the door? Well I uh-kind of fucked him in juvie and now hes going to be in our group for community service" I said all in one breath. She turned around and looked at me with her mouth open. "What?" I asked her.

"Hes still alive?" she asked seriously. I nodded knowing it was weird. "Your such a slut" she teased. I kissed her cheek then went to lay down. I didnt wake up until the next morning.

"Ian, come on your running late. You gotta get to community service" Mandy woke me up playing with my hair. I looked around but Mickey wasnt there. She could tell I was looking for him. "He didnt come home last night" she added awkwardly. Great. I stood up and threw some clothes on while she got me a cup of coffee. "Hey, it will be okay. I love you" she said kissing me. "Now go, your gonna be late." I kissed her back and walked out the door to the El, lighting a cigarette. I sat on the El wondering where Mickey was.

"Gallagher, cutting it close. Come sign in" Paul said, waving me over. I signed in and walked over to the group of guys, looking for Mickey.

"If it isnt Ian Gallagher" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around to see a very bruised Josh. "Oh like the bruises? Your boyfriends work" he said walking up close to me. "I missed you" he said getting way to close. I rolled my eyes and turned around, walking away. The guys were starting to walk down the freeway where we were picking up garbage. "Dont pretend like you havent been thinking about me" he said brushing past me.

"Fuck off Josh" I said as I picked up an old chip bag and put it in my bag.

"Mmm I love it when you say 'fuck'. Reminds me of the Juvie bathrooms" he said winking and running a hand down my thigh. I smacked his hand away and got in his face, sizing him up. "I knew you couldnt resist me" he said getting closer.

"Walk the fuck away" I heard Mickey say behind me. Shit.

"Ah, here comes the jealous boyfriend" Josh joked, knowing Mickey couldnt do anything with the guards around.

"Just fuck off" I said quietly to Josh. He looked me right in the eyes and grinned, I couldnt help but blush.

"Thats what I thought" he said with a smile. He looked at Mickey and winked, then walked away. I turned around to look at him but he wouldnt meet me eye, he just turned around and started to pick up trash.

"Mick" I said, walking up to him. He turned around and got in my face.

"What? Are you going to say your sorry? Or that you dont care about him?" he whispered, looking around making sure nobody saw. "I saw you talking to him. Your a fucking piece of shit" he said spitting by my feet. He turned around and continued picking up trash. I couldnt even say anything I was so hurt. I walked to farther down the street where it was less crowded.

"You okay?" I turned around to see Josh with a fake concered look on his face. God hes a fucking creeper, I should have known he was listening.

"Fuck off" I mumbled.

"He shouldnt treat you like that" he said walking up closer to me. He reached out and touched my waist. I wanted to push him off but I didnt. "I dont know why you put up with him, you can do so much better" he kept going.

"Josh stop" I said, not really wanting him to.

"You wouldnt have to hide or hold back" he said sliding his fingers inside my jeans. I looked around but nobody was watching. "Tell me to stop and I will" he whispered in my ear, then kissing my neck. "Come here" he said leading behind a tree that was just over the rail. I followed. He pushed me up against the tree so nobody could see and his mouth was all over me.

"Josh" I said trying to stop him but lamely. He was kissing my neck while unbuckling my jeans.

"Its okay" he said getting on his knees. Before I could realize what was happening my pants were around my ankle and his mouth was on me. Fuck.

"Shit Josh" I panted. He kept going. I was close to finishing when I opened my eyes to see Mickey. I have never seen him look so hurt. "Fuck!" I said pushing Josh away and pulling up my pants. Mickey turned around and starting running down the street. I ran after him while trying to buckle my pants. I saw him talk to one of the guards and then take off running towards the house. I was still trying to buckle my pants, stupid jeans. I knew I couldnt catch him so I got back to work. How could I give in to Josh? Fucking prick. I looked around for him and saw him climbing over the rail and licking his lips at me. Ew. I finished at around five and walked home, skipping the El. I knew he didnt want me there, but I walked to Mickeys house anyways.

"Not a good time Ian" Mandy said in a serious voice as she anwsered the door. Great, she knew.

"Mandy you have to understand it was a mistake and-" she cut me off.

"You hurt him Ian. He didnt deserve it. Go home" she said shortly. She slammed the door and I started walking home. I got out my phone and saw two texts from a random number.

"Hey its Josh" and "I miss your taste".Not what I need right now. I went through my contacts until I got to Mickey and I tried to call. No answer. I figured I might as well text him.

"Mick please I have to see you." I knew he wouldnt respond. I walked towards my house but stopped under the El, just sitting against a post.

"Wanna finish? Meet me at the club." Great, another text from Josh. I tried to fight the idea, but I really wanted to meet him there. I stood up and started walking, lighting a cigarette and taking a hit.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ian?!" I heard Fiona yell. I quickly pulled my pants up and turned to face her.

"Sorry Fi, we were gonna leave anyway" I said trying to walk out the door.

"Get back here. You, go." She yelled at him. He kissed my cheek and walked out, secretely pointing to his phone, meaning he will text me. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled after he walked out. "Who the hell was that?" she added.

"Fucking hell Fiona will you stop yelling?" I yelled back, sitting on the couch. She walked over to me and looked at my face closely.

"What did you take?" She asked frantically. God she was being obnoxious.

"None of your buisness. Go away" I mumbled laying down, god I was tired.

"Excuse me? What the hell has gotten into you? And who was that?" she was still yelling.

"Why does it matter?" I yelled back, getting up and getting in her face.

"What happened with Mickey?" she asked with concern in her eyes, suddenly quiet.

"Mickey? Ha, you mean the guy who wont even be with me in public? Or how about the guy who wont admit to loving me? Fuck him im done" I yelled leaning on Fionas shoulder. Okay I dont remember what I took but I know its taking its toll on me.

"Who was he?" she said sitting me on the couch and putting my head on her shoulder.

"Josh. I fucked him in juvie and Mickey found out. Now he hates me" I mumbled, falling asleep on her shoulder. I could feel her stroking my hair back like she used to when I was little. "Im sorry Fi" I whispered starting to cry.

"I know" she whispered back, kissing my forehead.

"Ian? Here, drink this" Debbie said handing me a cup of coffee. I hated her seeing me like this. God im a fuck up.

"Thanks" I replied groggily. She sat on the coffee table watching me. "Im okay" I added and she smiled shyly. "Come here" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her on my lap. "Howd ya sleep?" I asked kissing her forhead and tickling her stomach. She giggled.

"Good, how about you? Or should I not ask?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Always such a troublemaker" she teased taking a sip of my coffee.

"Ah shut up" I teased back. She smiled and passed me my phone.

"I charged it for you, it wouldnt stop beeping. Mr. Popular all of a sudden?" She had no idea. "Ian? Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Always" I said kissing her cheek again.

"Why arent you with Mickey?" she asked slowly. Shit.

"He had some stuff to do last night and I wanted to be home with you" I lied. She smiled and nodded, not believing me.

"Come on, I made breakfast. You need to eat" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the kitchen. She had made my favorites, french toast and sausage.

"Aw thanks Debs!" I said sitting down and taking the plate she handed me.

"Im gonna go get Carl, hes been in the bathroom for an hour" she said starting to walk upstairs.

"Woa uh hey why dont you stay here and finish eating? Ill get him" I said awkwardly. The last thing we needed was for Debbie to see another penis, and this time her brothers. Carl was defiently the "stay in the bathroom for an hour" age. Here goes a brotherly talk. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Carl its me, open up" I said turning the knob.

"Uh one second!" I heard him yell from behind the door. After a few seconds of struggling he opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked, his face flushed.

"Haha okay buddy come with me" I said walking into our room. "Sit" I added, pointing to my bed. I went behind the dresser and grabbed Lip's beloved porn. He had given it to me when I was Carls age and now it was his turn. "Here" I said throwing it to him. "Dont go too crazy." He flipped through the pages and his eyes got wide.

"Woa" he said, still flipping through the pages. "Thanks man!" he added, way too excited.

"Your welcome bud, just no more hogging the bathroom. Debs is getting suspicious" I teased messing up his hair. I ran back downstairs and Fiona was at the counter. "Oh, hey Fi.." I said awkwardly.

"Debs go watch TV" she said without looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Debbie looked at me and mouthed "good luck" before going into the living room and turning the volume up. "Sit" she ordered to me. I sat.

"Fi, im sorry it wont happen again" I started rambling on, having practiced this speech over and over again. She held up her hand cutting me off.

"I dont want you seeing Mickey anymore" she said calmly like it was no big deal. My stomach dropped.

"What?" I practically screeched.

"Look at you! Bringing some random guy back last night drunk off your ass! He did this to you and it stops now" she said standing up and walking upstairs. She couldnt be serious. I threw my jacket on and started walking towards Mickeys house. A half an hour later, after stopping at the Kash and Grab for some smokes and a bottle of gin, I was knocking on his door. Lip answered.

"Ian go home" he ordered closing the door behind him as he walked out. He looked down and saw the already half empty bottle in my hand. "Jesus man come on!" he yelled trying to grab it from my hands.

"Stop! You dont get to tell me what to do!" I said almost falling backwards but catching myself.

"Its fine Lip ill handle it" Mickey said from the front door. I hadnt realized he was here. Lip looked at me like I was a piece of shit, then walked up the steps and saying something in a low voice to Mickey before going inside. Mickey nodded and walked down the steps towards me.

"Mickey I have to talk to you!" I said drunkenly, stepping towards him and almost collapsing to the ground. He caught me by the waist and sat me on the steps.

"Your a fucking mess" he said like he was disqusted.

"I cant not be with you" I said too loudly. He shh'd me and looked around.

"What did you do last night?" he asked quietly.

"I just went home and went to bed" I lied. He looked at me like he was going to cry.

"I stopped by last night. Josh was walking out, buckling his pants. YOU LYING FUCKING PRICK!" he yelled getting in my face. I started crying trying to reach out to touch him.

"Mickey im sorry please! It was a mistake please dont hate me Mick I need you!" I stammered, bawling my eyes out.

The next thing I know I was laying on the couch. The same couch I saw Mickey get raped on. God I hated this couch. Mandy saw me wake up and put a cold rag on my forhead. "What happened" I asked trying to get up, but flinching from the pain.

"Mick hit you a few times. Not like you didnt deserve it. Dick." She mumbled. I sat up ignoring the pain.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around frantically.

"You dont want to know" she said, not looking at me.

"Tell me" I ordered.

"He took Lip, their looking for Josh" she said, getting up and washing the blood of the rag.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey its Lip, leave a message" Lips voicemail said, for the hundreth time.

"Shit!" I yelled throwing my phone on the couch. "Why didnt you stop them?" I yelled at Mandy, getting too close. I took a step back and tried to calm down. She didnt deserve this.

"The fucker deserves it!" she yelled back. Josh may be a relationship ruining dick but he didnt deserve to get beaten to death. I was still dizzy as I paced back and forth, jesus how hard did Mickey hit me?

"Fuck it" I mumbled grabbing my jacket and running outside. I could hear Mandy yelling at me to get back inside but I ignored her. I had a feeling I knew where Josh was. I ran until I got to the club where I had met Ned. The bouncer looked at me strangely, but let me in. I didnt realize why until I saw my reflection in the glass door. Mickey obviously went a little overboard, my face was bloody and bruised. Dick. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and looked around, ignoring the guys trying to grind on me. I was about to give up when I saw Josh, he was making out with some guy in the corner. Why did that make me jealous? Ugh. I ran up to him, grabbing his arm and leading him outside.

"Hey Ian" he said, obviously drunk, as he leaned in and kissed me straight on the mouth. So not the time.

"Josh come on we have to get out of here, Mickeys looking for you" I said trying to make him walk with me. He wouldnt budge.

"Im not scared of him. Besides, hes just mad you like me better" he teased, putting his hand in my front jean pocket.

"Uh, I really dont think thats it" I mumbled, trying not to enjoy the quick movements he was doing with his hands.

"Ian?!" I heard from across the parking lot. Shit it was Lip. I jerked away from Josh and ran my hands through my hair. This shit was too stressful. "Jesus go home" he said walking up to me. He had a bat and so did Mickey. I tried to look at him but he just stared at Josh, and of course Josh stared back with a grin.

"Sorry about that, I just cant control myself around him" Josh said sarcastically to Mickey. Shit. I tried to walk towards Mickey to calm him down but Lip held me back.

"Your gonna fucking regret that" Mickey said with his teeth clenched. He ran up to Josh hitting him with the bat straight in the stomach. Josh dropped to the ground.

"Mickey! Stop!" I yelled trying to fight off Lip. Mickey hit him again, this time on the back. I punched Lip in the stomach making him drop to his knees. I ran to Mickey and held him back by his chest, trying to stop him. "Mick, come on! Please dont! Hes not worth it!" I pleaded. He didnt even look at me.

"Move" he said simply. I didnt. "MOVE" he yelled pushing me out of the way. I fell to the ground and before I could get back up he had hit Josh three more times. He was out.

"Shit! Cops!" Lip yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me up, starting to run. We all three ran, but I kept looking back at Josh. He was just laying there bleeding. There was a cop checking his pulse but two more were running after us so I couldnt see what happened next.

"We lost em" Lip said out of breath as we hid underneath the El. I leaned up against the cement wall and caugh my breath. Mickey kept walking.

"Thats it? Your not gonna say anything?" I yelled walking after him. He turned around quickly and I almost ran into him.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry for hurting your little boyfriend?" he said angrily.

"Fuck you" I yelled at him, turning around and walking towards my house.

"Fuck me? Really? You think im to blame here?" he yelled back. I turned around ang got in his face.

"Maybe if you fucking cared I wouldnt have done it" I said with my teeth clenched. I could tell Lip was watching but I didnt care.

"Im not a fucking bitch blurting my feelings out every fucking second" he yelled pushing me back hard. I caught myself before hitting the ground.

"Your right, your not a bitch. Your a fucking pussy" I yelled in his face, pushing him twice as hard. He fell to the ground but got right back up, pushing me back.

"Okay guys enough!" Lip yelled trying to get in between us. Bad move. Mickey had gone to punch me the same time Lip got in the way, ending in a bloody nose for Lip. "Fuck Mickey!" he yelled holding his nose.

"Shit man!" Mickey said walking over to Lip. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Im not letting him win this time. He got on top of me and punched me twice in the face. This went on for five minutes before we were pulled away by Lip.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Lip said, still bleeding.

"Just leave me alone" Mickey mumbled turning around and walking towards his house. Lip sat there looking at me like I was trash.

"Dont fucking look at me like that" I mumbled, spitting out blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked me. Seriously? Whats wrong with me?

"Ha, says the guy who has the perfect girl but is still thinking about the fucking whore who treats him like shit!" I spat at him. His face turned red with anger.

"At least im not staying with a guy who doesnt fucking love me!" he yelled back. My stomach dropped and I took a step back. "Shit Ian I didnt mean that" Lip said taking a step towards me.

"Stay away from me" I mumbled, turning around and running, not sure where I was going. Half an hour later I turned up at the hospital. "Hey uh, was a Josh Lyons admitted here a few houra ago" I asked the nurse as she looked me up and down. There was blood dripping all over my face and bruises on top of bruises.

"Are you family?" she asked like I was on crack. I nodded.

"Stepbrother" I mumbled lamely. She rolled her eyes and led me to a small room, on the way handing me a rag to clean myself up. We got to room 244 and she walked me in.

"Josh, is this your stepbrother?" she asked him. He was laying on the bed with a cast around one of his arms and legs. He was all bandaged up but sitll bleeding. His eyes were so swollen I was shocked he could see, and his mouth was split open. He looked at me with no expression, but nodded. "Okay, make it quick" the nurse said as she walked out and closed the door.

"Hey.." I said walking towards him and sitting down on a chair next to his bed.

"Hey" he slurred since his mouth was so swollen.

"Josh im so sorry! I tried to stop him but I-" I stammered but he surprised me when he smiled.

"Its fine man. Who did that to you?" he asked looking at my face.

"Mickey" I mumbled lamely.

"Your right, hes totally the one for you" he said sarcastically. I laughed. I dont know why, but I did.

"He told me to leave him alone" I said quietly.

"Good, its time you had a real relationship" he said smiling, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "You dont need him" he added pulling me forward. We kissed softly, since both of our lips were busted.

"Maybe your right" I said, kissing him with a little more force.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey guys this is Josh, my boyfriend" I told my family as I walked into the kitchen holding his hand. They just stared at me. "Guys, say hi" I encouraged.

"Oh right, yeah sorry! Hi Josh im Ians sister Fiona" she fake smiled, unsure of what to do. Lip threw down his fork and stormed upstairs loudly. Asshole.

"Boyfriend?" Carl asked confused. I nodded.

"Uh hi Josh, are you hungry? We made hamburgers" Debbie asked him, already getting him a plate.

"Yes thank you, im starving!" he smiled his most charming smile.

"Thats my sister Debbie" I said leading him to the table to sit down. "And this is Liam" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Liam!" Josh said playfully shaking his hand. Liam started crying.

"Oh its just past his bed time" Fiona said awkwardly, picking him up and carrying him upstairs. Debbie and Carl sat with us as we ate, pretending not to stare but I knew they were.

"So how was school?" I asked the kids, trying to make it less uncomfortable.

"Stupid. Kaitlyn told me her brother could beat up Mickey so shes not scared anymore" Debbie said, then realized I flinched at his name. "I mean, it was boring…" she added kicking Carl underneath the table to start talking.

"I kicked a cat" Carl said with a huge grin.

"Good job" I laughed trying to ignore the sinking feeling I had in my stomach ever since Debbie said his name.

"Debbie, Carl, time for bed" Fiona called from upstairs. They rolled their eyes.

"Night guys" I said to them.

"Goodnight, nice meeting you" Josh added with a smile.

"Yeah you too" Debbie fake smiled. Okay, so I probably should have warned them before he came over. After they went upstairs Josh started rubbing my inner thigh. I couldnt help but remember when Mickey had done that at this exact same table.

"Im guessing you didnt tell them I was coming?" he asked, staring into my eyes. Mickey never did that.

"Not exactly" I laughed, standing up and walking to the living room. I looked around and made sure nobody was coming downstairs. "Come here" I teased as I pulled him onto the couch. I kissed his neck as I rubbed him until he moaned. The front door opened and I saw Lip run out, slamming the door. Dick.

"Wanna go to the club?" he asked me, realizing it was too easy to get caught here. I nodded and went upstairs to tell Fi while he waited.

"Fi? Im gonna go out, ill be back later" I said walking into her room. She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. "Dont do that" I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Dont do this! With him! Come on, you know your just trying to distract yourself from thinking about Mi-" she started.

"Dont say his name" I said, a little too loudly. She looked at the ground and nodded. "Ill be back later" I said, walking back downstairs. We walked to the El and rode to the club, the whole time holding hands and kissing. He didnt even mind the staring.

"Ill get us a drink" he winked as we walked into the club. Meaning he would go flirt with an older guy until he got two drinks. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to come back.

"That your new boyfriend?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Great, Ned. I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, it is" I said getting too close to his face. I just wanted a drink.

"What happened to that dirty boy?" he said moving even closer to my face.

"It just didnt work out" I replied, losing the act a little. He handed me his drink and I threw it back.

"Oh your in that kind of mood tonight? Well then let me go get you another drink" he said winking. I half smiled and leaned back up against the wall. Too many drinks and a few unknown pills later and we were all three back in Neds hotel room. "Make yourselves at home" Ned said seductively taking off his shirt. Josh had his shirt and pants off by the time I even lifted my arms up.

"Come here" Josh said with a smile, taking my shirt off for me. As he unbuckled my jeans he kissed my neck.

"Ill get in on that" Ned said walking over and kissing the other side of my neck. "Take this" he said putting a pill on my tongue. I was too drunk to ask what it was. Within minutes I was on the bed completely naked and blacking out. The last thing I remember was being turned onto my stomach.

My phone was ringing somewhere in the room. I tried to stand up but whatever I had taken the night before made it impossible.

"Josh" I mumbled into the pillow. No reply. My phone was still ringing. "Fuck off" I yelled into the bed. Still ringing. I half crawled half dragged myself over to my jeans, reaching into the pocket to grab my phone. "What the fuck do you want" I yelled into the phone.

"Ian?! What the fuck where are you? Are you okay?" I sat there in complete shock, suddenly super awake.

"Mickey?" I asked stupidly.

"Obviously! Where the hell are you?" He asked impatiently like he was worried. I looked around the room and it was completely dark.

"Josh? Ned?" I yelled into the darkness. I could hear Mickey scoff into the phone. "I dont know where they went. Im in a hotel room, I think the Holiday" I said rubbing my eyes sleepily. "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"Three" he mumbled. "Stay on the phone were on our way" he added. I could hear someone in the background but I was too dizzy to give a shit. Fuck, what did I take?

"Mickey" I muttered into the phone. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Yeah?" he asked like he genuinely cared.

"Im sorry" I said quietly.

"I know. Can you go into the hallway and see what room number your in?" he asked.

"No dont make me move Mick" I almost cried.

"Okay its okay, just stay there" he said softly then held the phone away as he talked to whoever was driving. "Do you know what happened?" he asked me. I tried to think of what happened. I went to the club with Josh and met up with Ned. We drank too much and came back here where I blacked out.

"Where did they go" I asked stupidly, like he would know.

"They uh-went to Vegas…" he said quietly. What? Vegas? Why? "They gave you some pills and you blacked out. Then they took a cab to Vegas and didnt realize until today that they left you. Its been two days" he said, I could tell his teeth were clenched. They left me here? Fucking assholes. No wonder Mickey called me panicking, they hadnt heard from me for two days!

"Hurry I dont feel good" I mumbled into the phone, holding my stomach.

"Were almost there just lay down okay?" he said, whipsering something to whoever he was with.

"Im gonna sleep for a little" I whispered, slowly falling asleep. I could hear Mickey yelling at me through the phone to stay awake, but I couldnt.

"Ian!" I heard Mickey yell after kicking in the door. He ran over to me and shook me awake and I could see Lip gaurding the door. "Help me out here" he said to Lip as he tried to pick me up. I was completely out of it. I could feel them lifitng me up and carrying me to the car, having to stop a few times to hide from the hotel workers. Lip drove as I layed in the backseat, my head resting on Mickeys lap.

"Hey Mick" I said smiling up at him. He tried not to smile, but couldnt do it.

"You fucking scared me you dick" he said playing with my hair. I reached up and touched his face and he kissed my fingers, not caring that Lip was watching in the mirror.

"Are we going home?" I asked him smiling. He nodded. We drove back to the Milkovich house and they brought me to Mickeys room, laying me on the bed.

"Guys ive been researching what to do and he needs to sweat it out or throw it up" she said getting me a wet rag and putting it on my face. I had no idea what they were talking about but I really didnt care. I was back on Mickeys bed and he was smiling down on me.

The next few days was all about getting me better. They wouldnt tell me what I took but I figured it was pretty hardcore if I had a reaction like that. I was throwing up every hour and constantly sweating. The whole time Mickey was there, comforting me. He knew I hated being sick.


	21. Chapter 21

After laying in bed for three days I was ready to get out of the house. I didnt have to go back to community service until Monday and I couldnt be happier.

"Mick" I said cuddling up on his chest. As he slowly opened his eyes I kissed from the middle of his chest slowly up to his lips. "Come on, im bored" I said with my pouty face.

"Shit Gallagher its four in the morning" he said looking at his alarm clock then rubbing his eyes.

"I know but im bored. Ive been laying in this bed for three days! Come on lets go get drunk or something" I said rubbing his chest. He turned around and gave me his strict face.

"What did I tell you? No drinking, no smoking, no pills until your 100% better" he said while he pointed his finger at me. I kissed the point of his finger while giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Im bored" I said again, moving my hand slowly down his body. He moaned softly trying to concentrate on yelling at me.

"Your not 100% better yet, your not going anywhere" he said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Ah fuck it" he moaned laying on top of me and kissing me deeply. We were just getting going when we heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. "Shit, come in" he said getting off of me and sitting up. It was Mandy.

"Sorry" she mumbled uncomfortably.

"No its fine, whats wrong?" Mickey asked as she sat on the bed next to him. She had been crying.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you guys have heard from Lip?" she asked, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Fucking Lip, ever since he found out she was pregnant hes been "busy".

"Oh uh yeah yeah he called last night and Fiona needed help with something so he had to stay the night there" Mickey lied surprisingly well.

"Oh, okay" she said still bummed. "Do you guys want breakfeast?" she asked us suddenly happy. She was too good at faking her emotions. We nodded and she skidded off to the kitchen.

"Im gonna fucking kill him" Mickey said teeth clenched. I sat behind him resting my head on his shoulder while rubbing his back.

"Its their buisness Mick" I said quietly, nibbling on his ear. It drove him crazy. He moaned and then snapped out of it.

"No its not. My sister is here knocked up and alone because of your dick brother" he said whisper/yelling so Mandy wouldnt hear. I looked at him with my "calm the fuck down" look. He sat on the bed and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry" he mumbled, exhaling. Hes been getting better handling his anger around me.

"Ill talk to Lip, okay?" I said standing up and throwing on some sweats. "Come on we dont want to piss her off." We had fallen asleep early the other day and she had a crying fit because we didnt try her cookies. Her hormones are on complete pregnancy mode. We walked in the kitchen and Mandy was on the kitchen floor crying.

"Mands whats wrong?" Mickey asked picking her up.

"He doesnt think the baby is his" she cried in his arms. Fuck, how did she find that out?

"Why would he think that?" Mickey asked, confused. He still didnt know about Terry. She looked at me not knowing what to say. I knew that was what Lip was thinking, that it was Terrys again. "Why are you looking at him?" he asked, getting pissed that we knew something he didnt.

"Nothing" Mandy mumbled, wiping her tears and going back to the pancakes she was making.

"Tell me, now" he said looking at me with his serious face. Shit, I hate lying to him.

"Hes just scared her nickname has some truth to it…." I said awkwardly, hoping I wasnt hurting Mandy. I saw her flinch and knew I had.

"What nickname?" he asked, looking at her. She looked at me with the Milkovich face, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed like daggers.

"Mandy Skankovich" she mumbled looking at the floor. He breathed deeply and turned on me.

"Get your brother here. Now" he ordered. He walked into his room and slammed the door, making it obvious I wasnt welcome.

"Is that true?" she asked quietly, flipping the pancakes. I shrugged. "Dont bullshit me Ian" she said a little louder.

"He doesnt want to get attached and then the kid not to be his" I mumbled. She scoffed and contiued cooking.

"Does he think he knows who the dad is?" she asked, meaning Terry. I nodded. "Fucking prick" she mumbled.

"I believe you" I said leaning against the counter.

"You do?" she asked, a single tear falling. I wiped it away and kissed her cheek.

"I do" I smiled.

"I love you" she said hugging me.

"I love you too" I said hugging back. "Even if Lip never comes around, ill always be here."

"I know" she said smiling.

"Mick wont let me leave the house. Wanna sneak out?" I asked her. We loved pissing him off, it was like our secret hobby. She nodded and we went to her room as she threw on some clothes. I put my ear up against Mickeys door as we passed and I could hear him listening to music, we should be good. We laughed as we snuck outside then running until we hit the end of the block. "God it feels good to get out" I said putting my arm around her.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked, beaming. I knew she missed the way we used to be, before she knew about Mickey.

"Up to you beautiful" I said kissing her forehead. She smiled, loving the attention she missed.

"Hmm, alibi?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Ill get a soda loser" she said elbowing me jokingly. We walked to the alibi and sat at the bar.

"Hey Kev, a beer and a coke please" I said after he greeted us.

"Coke?" he asked looking at Mandy suspiciously. She nodded and smiled. "Congrats" he whispered to her, knowing nobody else knew. "On the house preggers" he said, handing us our drinks and winking.

"Mandy?" we heard from the corner of the bar. It was Lip, clearly shitfaced. Mandys smile dropped. "Are you drinking?" he said too loudly.

"Lip shut up!" she hissed at him, looking around to make sure nobody heard.

"Why? You dont want anyone to know about your dad?" he yelled his face red from anger. Like she could help it. Dick. I stood up and tried to bring him outside but he fought me off. "Your trying to trick me into paying for this kid when you know its not mine." Mandy was tearing up.

"Lip you better shut the fuck up" I muttered in his ear. People were looking now.

"Lip come on lets go outside" Kev said trying to resolve the fight that was about to happen.

"Fuck off" he yelled to both of us. He walked up to Mandy and reached in his pocket. "Here slut" he spat, throwing a thick stack of money at her face. "Get rid of it." She ran out crying and I ran after her, Kev taking care of Lip.

"Mandy!" I yelled running after her. She stopped and ran into my arms crying.

"Why would he do that?" she said barely able to breath.

"Its okay Mands" I said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "You dont need him, your better than him!" I told her, actually meaning it.

"What am I supposed to say? That I dont know who the dad is? I dont want to live up to my nickname Ian!" she cried into my shoulder. I had to help her somehow, I had to be there for her.

"We'll say its mine" I said into her hair. She looked up at me her eyes wide.


	22. Chapter 22

"What?" she asked like I was crazy.

"We'll say we got drunk and got carried away one night, that way the baby has a dad who isnt a fuck up" I said with disqust as I thought of Lip. She was still looking at me like I was on crack.

"Ian, did you forget about Mickey? You know my brother that your in love with?" she practically screeched.

"We can tell him the truth" I said, thinking of how pissed he would be at our plan.

"Ian I cant ask you to do that." I could tell she wanted to. I shook my head.

"I want to. Mandy I love you and I want to do this for you-with you!" I said holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Her eyes started to water.

"You really want to?" she asked with hope in her eyes. I nodded while smiling at her. She hugged me extremely tight.

"I love you so much Ian" she mumbled into my chest as she cried, this time happy tears.

"You better" I teased as we started walking back to the Milkovich house. Time to break the news to Mickey.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Mick please, do you really want your nephew to grow up without a dad?" I asked trying to calm him down. It wasnt working this time.

"Where the fuck is Lip?" he yelled, heading towards the door.

"Dont Mick!" Mandy yelled at him. "Come here, I have to tell you something" she said queitly. He sat down across from her with a skeptical look. Shit, was she telling him what I thought she was? "Mick, when you were in Juvie the time before this last time, I had an abortion" she said slowly and quietly. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" he asked. He was so sad and so shocked it came out in a whine. Mandy looked at me and I grabbed her hand, encouraging her to keep going.

"It was uh-" she looked at me, not being able to finish.

"It was your dad" I answered for her. Mickey looked at me then back at her. His eyes started watering, the realization hitting him.

"No" he begged looking at Mandy. She cried and nodded. He slowly reached towards her and wrapped her in a hug, like he was scared she would break. This was the first time he was actually cried in front of me. I wiped my eyes and stood up, walking into Mickeys room, wanting to give them a minute. Ten minutes later I heard Mickey close to the door to Mandys room and walk into his. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Mick-" I started but he cut me off.

"You will help me support her and this baby. If you are volunteering you dont just get to run off whenever you want" he said strictly. I nodded. "You guys bought some drugs and it fucked with you, you guys went to far and now shes-" he couldnt say it.

"Okay" I said, letting him know he didnt have to finish. He ran towards me and kissed me deeply, holding my face.

"Thank you" he said, trying to hold back his tears. I kissed him again.

"Where is she?" I asked him as he layed down next to me.

"I tucked her in, shes exhausted" he answered as he grabbed my arm and put it over him so we were spooning. I kissed his bare shoulder.

"Im sorry about Lip" I said quietly, feeling responsible for my brother. He shook his head.

"When that babies born and he realizes its his, it will be him wishing he had been here" he said, sounding suddenly okay with it.

"And if he wants to be in the babies life?" I asked.

"Then he can send the checks each month" he replied shortly. I figured. We fell asleep spooning and he wouldnt let go of my hand all night, like he needed me to be with him.

"Guys" I heard Mandy say, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mickey was up and asking what was wrong in less than a second. "No im fine! Fiona called and wants us to go over for a barbaque shes having" she said with a smile. Uh, did she forget the whole Lip thing? We both looked at her like she was crazy. "Lip wont be there" she mumbled.

"Why didnt she call me?" I asked, trying not to be offended.

"Oh uh, Mick, you wanna answer that one?" she said trying to hide a smile. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I hid your phone" he mumbled, looking away from me.

"You what? Why would you do that?" I asked, annoyed.

"So that dick couldnt call you!" he shouted then tried to take it back. "I mean if he called I wouldnt want you to meet up with him and take more drugs…" he stammered.

"Nice save" Mandy whisper/laughed.

"Give me my phone" I ordered, folding my arms. He grinned at me so Mandy couldnt see. He loves it when I was grumpy. "Now!" I shouted. He got up and walked out of the room as Mandy laughed. "How do you feel?" I asked her, pulling her down so we were laying next to each other. She traced her fingers on my hand while I played with her hair.

"I threw up earlier, but I ate some toast so im good now" she said looking at my hands.

"You know what I mean" I replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to her stomach, resting her head on my chest.

"Im fine Ian, I have you" she said sweetly. I kissed her forehead.

"Okay break it up break it up" Mickey said as he walked in and threw me my phone. Guess he didnt like that. I rolled my eyes as I sat up and looked through my messsages. Fifty messages in total.

"Its Debbie, somethings wrong with Lip I need you to come home" was the latest. I checked the date and I had recieved it at 3am this morning. Great, not only was he fucking Mandys life up, he was also messing with my baby sisters. Dick.

"Come on guys lets get ready" I said distracted. Mandy jumped up and went to get dressed and I got in the shower.

"Coming in" Mickey said walking in and pushing me out of the way so he could get his hair wet.

"Really? I was here first!" I said pushing him back.

"Dont be a baby" he said elbowing me in the stomach as he got back under the water.

"You dick!" I said fighting back.

"Guys, do I have to seperate you two? Play nicely!" Mandy called as she came in to grab her makeup bag.

"No" we both mumbled, ashamed we got caught.

"Not too much" Mickey yelled after her about her makeup.

"Yeah yeah yeah" she yelled back. I was under the water with my eyes closed and Mickey put his hand on my chest, slowly bringing his hand down all the way to my dick.

"Mick, Mandy is right outside" I whispered as he starting jacking me off. Shit he was good.

"You guys almost done?" Mandy called from her room.

"Yeah!" we both yelled as I started kissing his neck.

"Fuck Mick" I panted into his neck as I finished. He kissed me on the lips and pushed me out of the way so he was under the water.

"Had to get you out of the way somehow" he said with his most charming smirk.

"Hey Fi" I said as we walked into the house. She smiled and ran over hugging me. She looked Mandy up and down, noticing the slight bulge of her stomach.

"We'll talk later" she said quietly as the kids walked in. Debbie and Carl ran up and hugged me and Mandy and then high-fived Mick.

"Wheres Liam?" Mickey asked to my surprise. We all stared at him like he was on crack. "What? Hes cool…" he mumbled awkwardly. Me, Mickey, Carl, and Liam all went to watch football while the girls helped Fiona cook. Carl was beaming, glad that I was home. He sat next to me and wouldnt stop talking.

"Oh and guess what Ian! I killed a rat with the knife!" he said, beaming from ear to ear. I wanted to remind him that I told him not to kill anything living, but he was too proud of himself.

"Nice buddy!" I said, slapping his back.

"You ever killed anything?" he said, sizing up Mickey. I could tell he was jealous of Mickey since he got more time with me than him. Mickey looked at me giving me the look "what should I say?" I shrugged, wanting to see how he would handle this.

"Uh yeah, my dad and brothers always took me hunting when I was little" he told him.

"Ever killed a person?" Carl fired back. Mickey looked at me again, not sure what to say. I shook my head, even though I know he had.

"No, of course not" he said believably. Carl got bored with him and went to go eat the food on the counter that Fiona had told him specifically not to touch. We sat on the couch playing with Liam for a little bit and snuck a few kisses.

"Time to eat!" Fiona yelled from the kitchen. We all sat down and just as we were about to eat the door slammed open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lip slurred pointing at Mandy.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dont do this" I said sternly, standing up. Mickey was there before I could even stand up.

"You dont fucking talk to her like that" he yelled in his face

"This is my house you fucking prick" he yelled back, obviously drunk off his ass again. I motioned for Fiona and Mandy to bring the kids upstairs. Mandy had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Liam and walked upstairs. "You fucking whore dont touch him!" Lip yelled after Mandy. BOOM! He was on the ground.

"What the hell did you just call her?" Mickey yelled punching him again. I grabbed him and pulled him off of Lip.

"Come on hes not worth it" I said to Mickey.

"Yeah go protect your little boyfriend Ian! Dont worry about your brother" he said wiping the blood off of his mouth as he stood up staggering. Mickey headbutted him and Lip was down again.

"Go get Mandy" I said to Mickey. He didnt move. "Go! Ill handle him." Mickey ran up the stairs as I picked Lip up by the collar of his shirt. I threw him up against the door and got close to his face. "You better stay the fuck away from her. You dont call her, you dont come to the house, and you dont EVER call her a fucking whore again. Do you understand me? The baby? Its mine. You dont have to worry about it. You fucking prick." I said throwing him to the ground. He just stared at me.

"Lip" Mandy cried as Mickey pulled her by the arm downstairs. I grabbed her side and led her out the front door and walked with them all the way to the Milkovich house.

"Ill tuck her in" I said to Mickey since he was still cooling off. He went into his room and I could here him punching the wall. Shit. "Come on" I said to Mandy as we walked to her room. I helped her take her clothes off and lifted up the covers as she crawled into bed.

"Will you lay with me for a little?" she asked. God she looked so beautiful. I took off my shirt and climbed in next to her. She layed on my chest and cried as I stroked her hair.

"Its gonna be okay" I whispered into her hair.

"You better go check on Mick" she said a few minutes later. I got up and tucked her in, kissing her on the lips. "I love you" she said to me before closing her eyes.

"I love you too" I said as I turned off the light. I opened Mickeys door and he was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Mick?" I asked quietly. He didnt answer. I took of my pants and climbed into my side of the bed, waiting for him to be ready to talk. A few minutes later he got up and turned the light off. I could hear him taking off his clothes and then climb into bed.

"Thanks" he mumbled into his pillow. I turned around and put my arms around him. "Is Fiona pissed?" he asked. I shrugged, not really caring. I figured she would side with Lip anways. "Sorry I caused a scene" he said again.

"It wasnt your fault" I said, kissing his shoulder. He turned around so our foreheads were touching.

"I scared the kids" he said like he was ashamed.

"Nah their okay. Their tough" I said rubbing my nose with his.

"Did you tell Lip?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Tell him what?" I replied, half asleep.

"That you were the uh-that its yours" he mumbled, not being able to say it. I nodded. "Thanks" he mumbled again.

"She deserves it" I said truthfully. He nodded. I was almost asleep when he kissed the tip of my nose. "Mmm" I mumbled, not wanting to wake up.

"Im glad you didnt go" he whispered. I opened my eyes.

"Go where?" I asked.

"The army, im glad you didnt go" he said with a small grin.


	24. Chapter 24

"Gallagher, wake up" I heard Mickey whisper as he nudged my shoulder.

"Fuck off Mick" I mumbled sleepily, putting the covers over my head. He yanked them off.

"No come on, up. Mandys doctor appointment is in an hour and we cant be late" he said rubbing his hand up and down my side.

"Kiss me and ill get up" I teased. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips. "Im up" I said smiling.

"Fag" he joked, putting on his shirt.

"Your one to talk" I joked back. He tackled me onto the bed and pinned my arms back so he was sitting on my stomach.

"Woa! Oh shit sorry!" Mandy said awkwardly, running out of the room and shutting the door.

"Its not what you think, come back" Mickey yelled, standing up and throwing on his pants.

"Sorry I keep forgetting to knock" she said sitting on the bed and kissing my cheek. "Howd ya sleep?" she asked, leaning her head on my chest.

"Like shit, Mick kept snoring" I teased, winking at him.

"Yeah right, says the guy who couldnt sleep on his side of the bed" he teased back. Mandy was beaming at us and I knew why. Mickey was finally getting comfortable with admitting he was with me. Well to her at least.

"You guys almost ready?" she asked, still laughing from Mickeys reply. We nodded as I got up to throw on some clothes.

"You are about three months" the nurse said as she rubbed the gel off Mandys stomach. "Everything looks good" she added with a fake smile. We were used to getting those looks around here. Just another knockeck up teenager to them. "We can tell the gender by your next apppointment next month" she said like a robot, writing something on her clipboard.

"Thank you" Mandy fake smiled back, giving her some of that Milkovich attitude. The nurse looked at her and walked out of the room. "Cunt" Mandy mumbled as she put her shirt down and sat up. "God that was cold" she said about the gel. Mickey took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as she stood up. "Thanks."

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked her. She nodded with a huge smile. We both know what she wanted, its what she had been craving ever since she got pregnant. "Yeah yeah yeah, we'll go to subway" he said as she smiled. We walked out of the hospital and to the nearest subway. While we were eating, Mandy on one side of the booth and me and Mickey on the other, Mandy talked about possible baby names.

"I like Waverly for a girl" she said, stuffing her face with her sandwich. Waverly Milkovich-I mean, Gallagher. Shit thats weird.

"I like it" I replied as she smiled. I mean if I was going to be the dad I guess I had to agree on a name.

"And for a boy?" Mickey asked, grabbing my sandwich and taking a bite. Dick.

"I like Kylen" she said. Kylen Gallagher, I liked it.

"Sounds good to me" I said as Mickey gave me a disqusted look. I know he isnt exactly 100% on the whole me being the dad thing.

"Yeah I guess their alright" Mickey mumbled, grabbing my pop and taking a drink. When he saw me looking at him he said "fuck off im thirsty." We were on our way home when Fiona called my cell phone.

"Hey Fi" I answered, dreading what she was going to say. We hadnt talked since the mishap at home last week.

"Hey, are you busy?" she asked. I could tell she was worried about something.

"Why?" I replied, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Lips in a bad place and I know your pissed at him but-" she started but I cut her off.

"No."

"Ian Gallagher he is your brother. He comes before anybody else and he needs you" she said using her mom voice. I exhaled deeply, to show her I was annoyed.

"How bad is he?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"He hasnt opened his door for a week" she told me. Shit.

"Im on my way" I mumbled into the phone and hung up as Mandy and Mickey looked at me. "Uh, gotta run home real quick. Ill be back in an hour, okay?" I said, running off before I had to tell the real story.

"Lip" I said, knocking on the door. Debbie and Carl were at school and Fiona had taken the day off to try to cheer Lip up. It hadnt worked.

"Fuck off" I heard him mumble quietly. Fiona handed me a bobby pin and I unlocked the door then closed it behind me. "I SAID FUCK OFF!" he yelled into his pillow. Got it reeked. There were alcohol bottles and cigarette buds everywhere. He looked like shit.

"You look like Frank" I said, sitting on the side of his bed. He scoffed, not sitting up. "Get the fuck up and talk to me" I said a bit louder. He didnt budge. "Fine, forget it" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Fine im up. Jesus christ" he mumbled grumpily, sitting up. I sat back down.

"You fucked up" I said quietly. "She fucking loves you and you fucked it up" I added. He lit a cigarette slowly, clearly dealing with a massive hangover. "Do you even care?" I asked a bit louder.

"Of course I fucking care!" he yelled back.

"Then what the fuck are you doing? Locking yourself in here and turning into Frank? What good is that gonna do? Meanwhile Mandy is throwing up every morning and crying herself to sleep! You missed her doctors appointment today, shes three months. Next month she finds out if its a boy or a girl" I yelled, trying to control my temper. He looked at his lap, not reacting. "Shes not Karen. She actually gives a shit about you. You know she wouldnt lie to you like that" I said quietly.

"Shes been crying?" he asked sadly and quietly. I nodded. "Its not really yours, right?" he added.

"That depends. Are you gonna straighten up and be there for them?" I asked with a stern voice. He nodded slowly. "If you ever hurt her again, I swear to god I will fucking kill you" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Does he know your talking to me?" he asked about Mickey. I shook my head. "Ha, hes gonna love this" he laughed.

"Dont do that" I spat and he stopped laughing. "Im going to talk to him, and you do whatever I say. If he doesnt kill you youll be lucky" I said, standing up and grabbing his cigarette. I started to walk out but he got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Ian" he said, hugging too tightly. I knew he was glad to have me back, cause thats what I was thinking about him. I hugged him back.

"Dont make me hate you again" I said lightly tapping his face. He smiled back and walked with me into the hallway. Fiona was standing there crying. "I knew you were listening" I laughed as she hugged us both.

"Im actually gonna be an auntie this time?" she asked while kissing both of our cheeks. Lip nodded. She hit his head. "Good, now dont fuck it up" she said before turning around and walking downstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Mick! Wow you look so good today and I-" I said, walking into his room and using my "I want something but im gonna pretend im just being nice" voice. He held up his hand to stop me.

"What do you want?" he asked with a smile, knowing me too well.

"Lips outside…" I said slowly, standing in front of the door so he couldnt run out. Hid face dropped. He got up off the bed and walked towards me.

"Move" he said in his serious voice.

"No, not until you hear me out!" I begged, running my arms down his. "Please?" I asked, sticking my lower lip out. He leaned forward and kissed my neck unexpectantly. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly.

"Sucker" he said pushing past me. Asshole tricked me! Ill get him back for that later. I followed him outside as he ran down the steps and getting in Lips face. "What the fuck do you want? Was I not clear enough? I told you to stay the fuck away!" he yelled into his face.

"Mick stop" I said, stepping between them. He looked at me like I had slapped him in the face.

"Your on his side now? What, all that shit you told Mandy was bullshit?" he yelled at me like I had betrayed him.

"What?! No! Jesus Mickey you know I wouldnt do that! Fiona made me come home to get this fucker out of his room and he swore he was gonna straighten up and be there for her and the baby!" I yelled back at him. He laughed.

"You actually think hes gonna get a second chance?!" he said staring at Lip like he was going to kill him. Lip was smart enough to not say anything.

"Mick just let him try! Thats the only way Mands will truly be happy!" I said, begging him to understand. He shook his head like he couldnt believe what I was saying.

"And what about what you promised?" he asked me quietly, meaning me being the dad.

"Thats not what Mandy wants Mick" I said to him, knowing it was true. He turned around and put his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down.

"If you ever hurt my sister again, I will rip your fucking throat out without blinking" he threatened, getting in Lips face. Lip nodded, looking like he meant it. "Follow me" Mickey mumbled, walking back up the steps. I gave Lip a look like "you better not fuck this up" and walked up the steps after Mickey.

"Hey guys, im doing laundry. Want me to grab your clothes? Oh, Lip….hi…." Mandy said, walking out of her room. We probably should have warned her. She was in short shorts and a sports bra and you could see the slight bump of her stomach. I looked at Lip and he was staring, completely amazed.

"Hey Mands" he smiled at her. She smiled and tucked her messy hair behind her hair.

"I think a shirt would be a good idea" Mickey said between gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on lets let them talk" I said, pulling him into his room as he threatened Lip.

"Ill be right in here!" he yelled to Mandy as I shut the door.

"Your embarrassing her!" I said to him as I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes. I was expecting him to lay down but he didnt. I opened my eyes to see him with his ear against the door. "Mickey!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Shh! I cant hear!" he whispered back. I got up and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him onto the bed.

"Thats the point" I whispered, kissing his neck and slowly moving down, getting on my knees.

"Not now Gallagher" he said, trying to push me away. He always forgets im stronger than him. I pushed him down so he was laying on his back, then continued to move down. I slid down his sweats and then his boxers and lightly kissed the insides of his thighs. "Fuck" he mumbled, holding onto the top of my head. As I went down on he was moaning and pushing my head down onto him. Just as he was about to finish I stood up and layed on the bed, casually looking through my phone. "What the fuck?!" he yelled at me.

"Sucker" I said, mocking him.

"Okay ha ha ha very funny, I learned my lesson. Now get over here and finish me off" he said with a grumpy face. I got back into position and right when my mouth was about to touch him I looked up.

"Nope" I teased with a smile.

"You asshole" he said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me onto the bed. He flipped my onto my stomach as I took of my pants. "Your gonna regret that" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hips. He pushed into me slowly as he kissed my neck. God he was good. He thrusted into me as he moaned in my ear. We finished close together and he collapsed on my back, breathing heavily. "Fuck" he panted.

"I defiently didnt regret it" I teased, trying to catch my breath. He rolled off of me and kissed me on the lips.

"Im gonna go check on them" he said, standing up and throwing on his sweats. I layed there lighting a cigarette. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Mickey yell. I threw on my shorts and ran into Mandys room where the commotion was coming from. Oh shit.

"Mickey get out!" Mandy yelled trying to cover up her naked body with the blanket. Lip was trying hard not to laugh and Mickey had his hands over his eyes.

"Fucking christ Lip are you trying to get killed?" I yelled, throwing Mandy her clothes. He gave me a look like "sorry man I couldnt help it."

"Ian will you get him out of here?!" Mandy yelled to me, having issues with her shirt. I grabbed his waist and led him into the hall, closing the door.

"Calm down" I told him, rubbing his shoulders. He was fuming.

"He fucking makes her cry and then just comes back and-" I knew he wouldnt say it.

"Its okay for us to do it but not her?" I whispered into his ear, tyring to calm him down.

"Exactly!" he said back.

"Hypocrite" I mumbled under my breath. His eyes got wide.

"I am not!" he yelled at me. I couldnt help but laugh at his grumpy face, he just looked so cute. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Lip and Mandy came out and sat across from us. They were holding hands and looking nervous.

"Were getting married."


	26. Chapter 26

"What the fuck did you just say?" Mickey asked like he was losing his mind. I instinctively put my hand on his thigh to calm him down. "Did you fucking hear that?" he asked, turning to me.

"Okay calm down Mick" I said calmly to him, even though I was freaking out myself. "This better be a joke" I said turning to them.

"You guys told me to step up and I am!" Lip said to us like we were stupid for not understanding. He had that stupid grin on his face and I could tell Mickey was trying his hardest not to punch him. I tried to look at Mandy but she was looking at her lap.

"You were calling her a stupid whore just last week!" Mickey yelled. Mandy flinched, remembering. I squeezed his leg a little, reminding him I was there.

"Ian do you think you can get your boyfriend to stop yelling at me?" Lip said like a smartass. Wrong move. Mickey had Lip in a choke hold before I could even blink.

"Mickey dont!" Mandy yelled trying to get in between them. I pulled her back so she didnt get hurt.

"Mick!" I yelled, pulling him off of Lip. "Room. Now!" I yelled pointing to his room. He stalked off with his fists clenched. "Are you fucking crazy?" I asked Lip as he stood up and sat on the couch.

"He tells me to fucking try! What else does he want me to do!" Lip yelled at me.

"Go smoke" I said pointing outside. He rolled his eyes but listened. "Mands, what the hell are you thinking?" I asked her, pulling her down on the couch with me.

"He told me he wanted to marry me so the baby will have a proper family and we wouldnt end up like our parents" she said. "Do you think he really wants to marry me?" she asked sounding suddenly vulnerable. Shit.

"I dont know…" I replied truthfully.

"Mands" Mickey said from the hallway. We both looked up at him. "I dont want you to marry him. At least until after the-the uh, kid is born" he stuttered, not being able to say baby.

"Whats it to you? You married a whore even though your gay" Lip muttered from the front door. One punch from Mickey and he was out cold.

"Mickey!" Mandy yelled, pushing past him and trying to wake Lip up.

"Yeah its always fucking my fault!" he yelled storming out of the house. I started to follow him but Mandy gave me a look saying "you better fucking help me". We dragged Lip to the couch and Mandy got him a cold rag for his head.

"You dont have to marry him" I said as I texted Mickey. I make him carry his phone with him everywhere now, even though he hates it.

"If I dont say yes now, he might not ask again" she said quietly.

"Mands" I said walking up to her and cupping her face with my hands. "Stop thinking your alone in this. Mickey and I will never leave you. Even if Lip fucks off again youll have us. Dont agree to this just because your scared." I said as she tried to look away. She defiently had the Milkovich gene of hating to deal with her feelings.

"I think its a girl" she said looking up at me. "I dont know why, I just do" she added with a smile. I hugged her and she hugged back. "I want you to be the dad" she whispered into my chest. I nodded and kissed her head. I will do anything for her.

"Ian" I heard from across the room.

"Mick?" I asked sleepily, surprised he called me by my name. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Wheres Lip?" he asked me.

"Went home a few hours ago. Mandy asked him to leave."

"You gonna be the dad?" he asked again, sounding sad. I nodded.

"She thinks its gonna be a girl" I told him as he climbed into bed.

"Waverly Gallagher" he said, testing it out. I nodded, resting into his outstretched arm. "Uncle Mickey" he said again. I laughed as he made a weird face.

"Hey Mick?" I asked him, resting my head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked back, staring at my lips.

"Thanks for punching that cop" I said with a smile. He reached down and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Yeah, well I guess it turned out alright" he said with his Mickey grin.

"You mean that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah your not too bad" he teased. I reached up and pulled his head closer to mine so I could kiss him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, were having dinner tomorrow with my family. Here." I mumbled the last part, quickly turning to my side, facing away from him.

"Huh?" he asked with attitude.

"Just a small casual dinner. Just Fiona and the kids."

"This is gonna be good…" Mickey said, putting his arms around me so we were spooning.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey guys!" I greeted my family as I opened the door. Mandy had been up all night cleaning, claiming it wasnt "kid friendly" enough for the dinner. They all walked in and we swapped hugs and kisses. "Go say hi to Mandy" I said to the kids. Fiona handed me Liam as Debbie and Carl ran off to hug Mandy.

"How are you?" Fiona asked , taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"Im good" I replied, making funny faces to Liam. "You?" I asked her.

"I miss you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying" I said smiling sadly as I hugged her. She laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Its just so weird not having you home all the time" she said sadly but with her Fiona smile.

"I know" I said, suddenly missing home.

"Hey Fiona" Mandy said awkwardly. They have never exactly gotten along.

"Hi Mandy" Fiona said, smiling at her and hugging her tightly. "How do you feel?" she asked looking at her stomach. Mandy looked at me, her eyes wide in shock.

"Uh, yeah im good. The morning sickness has died down for the most part" she told her as Fiona listened, actually caring. They kept talking while I took Liam into Mickeys room.

"You comin out?" I asked him as he put on a shirt. He walked over and fist bumped Liam, they have been practicing that.

"Yeah, I just cant find a shirt" Mickey said, facing the mirror. Oh my god, Mickey Milkovich was nervous. I put Liam on the bed and walked up behind Mickey, holding his waist and kissing his neck.

"You look very handsome" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled, picking up Liam and tickling him. "Come on" he said to me, walking out into the living room.

"Guys say hi to Mickey" I said to my siblings. Carl fist bumped him and Debbie waved from the couch where she was sitting with Mandy.

"Hi Mickey" Fiona said with a smile.

"Hi" he said back, forcing a smile. He wouldnt admit it, but I knew he wanted Fiona to like him.

"Lets eat!" Mandy called as she walked to the already set table. She had asked me over a dozen times if the table looked okay, and it really did. She had walked to the store while we were still sleeping and gotten a bouqet of fresh flowers to use as a center piece. We all sat down at the table, Liam on Mickeys lap. I was trying not to stare but it was just too cute. He was so good with him!

"It looks great Mandy" Fiona said from across the table. Mandy looked at me smiling, the first real smile I have seen from her in a while.

"Thanks Fiona" she said politely. The kids took over the conversation for awhile and Mickey and I kept sneaking glances at eachother. That is until I caught Fiona looking at us and smiling.

"Hows school?" Mickey asked Debbie, being protective. Debbie looked at her plate, suddenly quiet.

"Debs?" I said to her. She shrugged.

"Is that girl messing with you again?" Mickey asked, with a surprisingly gentle voice. Debbie shrugged again.

"Debs, answer him" I said giving her my "im not messing around" voice.

"She said her brother could beat you up so shes not scared anymore" she told us. Shit, she had told me that when I brought Josh home. I didnt do anything about it. I looked away awkwardly.

"Whos her brother?" Mickey asked, trying to hide his anger. This brother was about to get his ass kicked.

"Josh Lyons" Debbie said casually, not realizing it was the same Josh I had brought home. I saw Mickeys face drop. I tried to touch his leg under the table but he stood up and walked into his room without a word. "What did I say?" Debbie asked, embarrassed she had made him mad.

"Nothing Debs its fine" I said, standing up and going into Mickeys room. "Mick" I said quietly.

"This fucker just keeps coming back" he muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. I knew his teeth and fists were clenched.

"Im sorry" I mumbled.

"Yeah well thats not gonna fucking fix it, is it?" he mumbled back. I was sick of him whining over this. He was fucking married with a kid of the way for christs sake. He had no room to talk.

"Come back out when your done whining" I spat at him as I opened the door.

"What the fuck? Whining?" He said too loudly getting up and getting in my face. I shut the door.

"Yeah, whining. The whole jealousy thing was hot at first, but now its just getting old." I told him.

"You make no fucking sense!" he yelled at me. "You tell me I dont care enough, but now that I do im whining? You fucked another guy! What do you expect me to do?" I tried to stay mad but I couldnt get over the fact that he just admitted to caring. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"You care?" I teased, holding onto the loops on his jeans and pulling his body closer to me.

"Thats all you got out of that?" he asked, trying to stay mad. I nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You admitted it. Cant take it back now" I whispered into his ear seductively then pulling away. "Come on" I said, holding out my hand and opening the door. He held it all the way to the table until we sat back down.

"Sorry guys" Mickey mumbled. The kids picked the conversation back up and it was actually pretty fun. I would never tell Mickey, but I missed being home.

"So when are you guys gonna take these kids off my handsfor then night?" Fiona teased as we ate dessert.

"Oh my gosh! Sleepover!" Debbie said to Mandy. I looked at Mandy and she looked genuiely excited. I looked at Mickey like "I guess we can not fuck for one night". He looked bummed but nodded.

"Hmm, I guess you guys could spend the night" I teased. They were so excited it was crazy. I guess they missed me as much as I missed them Fiona hugged us all, including Mickey, and went home. "Okay what are we going to do for pajamas?" I asked, looking at the kids. They shrugged.

"Oh I have an idea" Mickey said, coming back with three shirts and two pairs of basketball shorts.

"There gonna look like midgets" I laughed as I changed Liam. Mandy and Debbie went into her room for "girl talk" and all of us boys sat on the couch watching TV.

"Ay!" I yelled at Carl, hitting his head as he tried to take a sip out of my beer that was sitting on the table.

"Oh let him have it" Mickey shrugged. I gave him the look. "I mean uh-yeah, dont drink that" he stuttered.

"Your no fun" Carl muttered. I pretended I didnt notice as Mickey sneaked Carl the rest of his beer.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ian" Mickey said, waking me up. I was laying on his bed and he was by the door holding a fussy Liam.

"Oh yeah, he gets fussy in the morning" I told him sleepily, standing up and giving them both a kiss. "Numnums?" I asked Liam and he giggled, meaning yes. "Mandy and the kids up?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Nah, they were up late doing nails or some shit" he said like anything girl related was foreign to him. "What can he eat?" he asked me, looking in the fridge. We had beer and old pizza.

"Shit. Ill run to the Kash and Grab. Will you watch him? Just have him watch TV until I get back." I said throwing on his jacket. He smiled at me, looking me up and down. I winked at him then walked to the store. Jesus it was freezing. I walked into the store and Linda was working. "Hey Linda" I greeted as I went and grabbed some oatmeal packets. That should work.

"Hi Ian" I heard a mans voice behind me. Shit. I turned around slowly, dreading what I would see.

"Kash?" I asked stupidly. It was obviously him standing right in front of me. He smiled shyly, looking me up and down just like Mickey had. Even being around him made me feel guilty.

"You look good" he said with a grin even though his wife was right there watching.

"I gotta go" I said throwing some money on the counter and running out.

"Ian! Wait!" Kash ran after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, turning me around. "I missed you" he said, getting too close.

"Dont" I told him, stepping away as he leaned in. "Im with someone" I added, not meeting his eyes.

"Mickey Milkovich?" he asked me like I was stupid. I didnt answer. "Of course" he mumbled with a scoff.

"You dont get to judge" I spat back at him and then walking back to the Milkovich house.

"Ah perfect timing" Mickey said as I walked in. He was holding a crying Liam and trying to calm him down. It wasnt working. I took him from Mickey and held him as I made his oatmeal. "You okay?" Mickey asked since I hadnt said a word. I nodded, sitting on a chair and feeding Liam. He sat down across from me and just stared, knowing I was lying.

"Kash is back" I mumbled, not really wanting to tell him. He leaned back in his chair, taking a dramatic breath. "Told me he missed me" I added.

"And?" he waited for me to finish the story.

"I told him I was taken" I told him, scared he would deny it.

"Good" he said simply, standing up and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. So its official? Were together? Even in his mind? I couldnt help but blush.

"Morning" Mandy said as she walked in the kitchen with Debbie. I kissed Debs on the cheek as she hugged me good morning.

"How did you sleep?" I asked them, still feeding Liam. Debbie looked at Mandy awkwardly and Mandy looked at the ground.

"Fine" Debbie covered. Ill get that story later. "Wheres Carl?" she asked. I pointed to the floor in the living room. He had started on the couch, but rolled off. She walked over and kicked his back. "Get up" she screeched in his ear.

"Jesus Debs!" Carl yelled, waking up with a start. We all laughed as he walked to the table to sit down. Mickey had just came back out when my phone rang.

"Here" I said, handing Liam to Mandy. "What do you want?" I asked Lip, walking out of the room.

"I need your help" he said groggily. I could hear people in the background.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, automatically assuming the worst.

"Im in jail" he mumbled. I guess my assumption was spot on.

"What?! Why?" I said too loudly. I could see Mickey look up, getting suspicious.

"I was drunk at the park. Apparently I was causing a scene" he said, obviously giving a dirty look to whatever cop was watching.

"Why didnt you call Fi?" I ased, not wanting to deal with him.

"Dont do that Ian. Dont pretend you dont care. Come on, bail me out. Ill pay you back" he said strictly.

"Fuck Lip" I said, stressing out. "Im on my way" I mumbled before hanging up. "Uh Mick, can I talk to you for a sec?" I tried to ask casually, walking into the kitchen. It wasnt so casual. They were all looking up at me, waiting for the bad news. Mickey got up and followed me to his room. "Lips in jail" I said quietly, not wanting Mandy and the kids to hear and freak out.

"And?" Mickey asked like it didnt even phase him. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"I have to bail him out. You coming or not?" I asked him. "We cant tell the kids."

"Or Mands. I dont want her to stress" he replied, throwing on some jeans and a hoodie. We walked back to the kitchen and told them we were running to the store.

"You just went to the store" Mandy stated, clearly suspicious.

"Ian forgot some things" Mickey said. We walked out of the house before they could ask any more questions. We took a shortcut to the police station where they were holding him, taking a five minute break to makeout under the El.

"Took you long enough" Lip said grumpily once he finally got out. Mickey looked at me like "please let me punch him". I shook my head.

"Thats not exactly the thank you I was looking for" I said, turning around and walking out. Mickey was next to me but Lip was jogging to keep up.

"Where are you going?" he asked us. We kept walking.

"The kids are at the house with Mandy" I said with no invitation intended.

"Why?" he asked like he was disqusted. Mickey stopped and turned around.

"Thats none of your fucking buisness" he said shortly.

"Its none of my buisness that my siblings are atyourhouse?"Lip said like his house was poison.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey asked, getting closer to him.

"Well lets see. Debbie is probably knocked up, Carl is probably off killing people, and Liam is probably popping pills!" Lip joked. Mickey looked at him with so much hate I was just waiting for him to punch him. I was getting ready to jump in when Mickey turned around and kept walking home.

"Just go home" I spat at Lip.

"I cant" he told me. Mickey was still walking with his fists clenched. "Fiona kicked me out" he said quietly. Shit.


	29. Chapter 29

"What the fuck did I tell you? This is my spot!" Mickey yelled at Lip, again. They have been fighting over that damn spot on the couch for a week, ever since Lip moved in.

"I dont understand why you cant just sit there!" he yelled back, pointing to the other side of the couch.

"This is MY spot!" he yelled back like Lip was stupid.

"You have fucking anger issues" Lip mumbled, scooting over. Mickey sat down and glared at Lip.

"Jesus fucking christ they are fighting again!" Mandy whispered, walking into mine and Mickeys room. I have been calling it that ever since Mickey told me to go in "our" room the other day. Even after I had pointed it out he didnt take it back.

"Yeah trust me, I can hear" I replied grumpily. I was in bed with a cold and really didnt feel like dealing with their immature shit. Mandy layed down next to me. "You cant get sick Mands" I said as she layed on my chest.

"I know, I just miss you" she mumbled into chest. I knew what she meant. Ever since she found out about me and Mickey we havent had any time just us.

"We will have plenty of time together when our baby gets here" I teased. She had told Lip last night that I was going to be the dad. He didnt take it well, which is probably why he was testing Mickey.

"He hasnt even talked to me today" she told me.

"Me either" I realized. "What the fuck was that?" I asked after hearing something break in the living room. I could hear Mickey and Lip yelling. "Stay here" I said to Mandy, walking out into the living room. I dont think I have ever been so shocked.

"Theres the other fag" Terry spat at me. I tried to look for Mickey but I couldnt see him, and didnt want to risk moving since Terry had a gun. Lip was on the couch with another gun pointed to his face by one of Terrys brothers.

"When did you get out?" I asked him, feeling confident for some reason.

"Today you fucking faggot. Wheres Mandy?" he spat.

"Stay there" I yelled to Mandy. Terrys eyes got wide, shocked I would test him. "Shes not coming out when theres guns" I added shortly.

"She grew up with guns you fucking idiot" he laughed back.

"Shes not going to be around guns while shes pregnant" I said, staring him straight in the eyes. His face dropped. He turned around to point the gun at Lip, knowing they were together. "It was me" I yelled at him. The next second I was pushed up against the wall with his hand squeezing my throat.

"Let him go!" I could hear Lip yell from the couch. BAM! Terrys brother pistol whipped him.

"Your gonna fucking pay for this" Terry spat. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Let him go Dad" Mandy ordered, with tears in her eyes. She had a gun pointed at him, just like last time. He turned his head and I could see his eyes looking her up and down, staring at her stomach. "Get out" she ordered again. Terry dropped me, turning to Mandy.

"You wont do it" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Dont make me" she said in the same tone.

"I did good with you" he said smiling at her. I wanted to kill him for looking at her like that. He turned around, and signaled to his brother to follow. They walked out. I ran forward and caught Mandy as she collapsed, crying so hard she couldnt breathe.

"Its okay, its okay" I whispered into her hair while I rocked her back and forth.

"Oh my god! Lip and Mickey!" she said suddenly, standing up and running to the living room. I followed her and when we saw Mickey we both stopped, so shocked we lost our breath. Mickey was laying on the floor motionless in a pool of blood with a knife in his side. I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Call an ambulance" I mumbled, not being able to catch my breath. She didnt move. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She got up and ran to the phone, screaming and crying into the phone. "Mick" I cried into his chest. I could hear Mandy talking to Lip.

"Hes okay" she told me, relieved. We heard the sirens. Mandy ran to open the door and before I knew it they were lifting Mickey up onto a stretcher.

"Dont take him" I whispered, panicking. "No-NO DONT TAKE HIM!" I yelled. Mandy grabbed my arm, trying to calm him down. "I cant lose him" I cried as they strapped him in. They started to move to the ambulance, picking up the stretcher as they went down the steps. I followed and climbed into the back of the ambulance, holdind his hand and crying. It was an unspoken agreement that Mandy would stay with Lip.

"Drive faster! Were losing him!" the paramedic yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ian" Mandy whispered as she shook me awake. "I got you some coffee" she added as I sat up. I had been sleeping awkwardly on one of the hospital chairs in Mickeys room. "Anything since ive been gone?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I shook my head. It had been a week. "Lips gonna bring us a change of clothes." I know shes trying to get me out of this slum, but I really just want to lay here with him and wait until he wakes up. Its been a week since ive heard his voice.

"Okay" I mumbled. I looked over at Mickey, laying in the bed with his eyes was hooked up to about a dozen machines. If he was awake he would hate this.

"Hey, look at me" Mandy said, holding my hand. "Hes gonna wake up" she whispered softly. I walked over and sat in the chair by his bed. The same chair I have sat in for the last week, never leaving his side. There was a bathroom in the room and I had Mandy bring me food from the cafeteria so I would never have to leave.

"The doctor came in" I told her. "He said he isnt making any progress."

"Yeah well hes a dick" she said shortly. She was right, he was a fucking prick. I caught him staring at Mandy's boobs over a dozen times, which is why I made her wear a sweatshirt.

"Thats not the point. Hes not getting better" I said with a hint of annoynce in my voice.

"Hey guys" Lip said as he walked in. "I brought some clothes." He handed me a new sweatshirt but I refused to change out of the one I was wearing. It was the one Mickey had worn to bed the night before everything happened. It was the only way I could sleep. "How is he?" he asked stupidly.

"How the fuck do you think hes doing?" I spat at him.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"Ready to go?" Mandy asked after throwing on a sweatshirt. They were going downstairs to her doctors appointment. He nodded.

"Try to eat something" Lip said to me. I hadnt eaten in days. They left and I grabbed Mickeys hand.

"Hey Mick, its just us" I whispered to him. "Mands went to her appointment, shes gonna find out if its a boy or a girl." The doctor told me to talk to him so ive been telling him everything I could think of. "I slept like shit again." I hated this. I rested my head on the bed and fell asleep, holding his hand.

"Ian" Mandy whispered into my ear and kissing my cheek. I looked up and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good news?" I asked. She was holding holding Lips hand.

"ITS A GIRL!" she yelled. I forced a smile and hugged them both.

"Im happy for you" I said, trying to sound happy. It just came out like I was jealous, which I was. They were so happy.

"We were gonna get something to eat, do you want to come?" Mandy asked sweetly, but already knowing the answer. I shook my head. "Should I bring something back?" she asked. I shrugged. She looked at Lip like she didnt know what to do.

"Call us if you change your mind okay?" Lip told me. I just stared at Mickey. After a few hesitant moments they walked out.

"Wake up" I whispered to him. He didnt move. "Wake up" I said a little louder. I couldnt take this anymore. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. Nothing.

"Uh, is everything okay in here?" a nurse asked as she walked in. I put my hands over my face and cried.

"Hes my brother, I got it" I heard Debbie say as she pushed passed the nurse and closing the door.

"Debs? How did you get here?" I asked standing up.

"I took the El. Here, your favorite soup" she said as she handed me a warm container.

"You took the El alone? Debbie its seven at night! Does Fiona know your gone?" I asked reaching for my phone.

"I was worried about you" she said looking at my swollen eyes. She looked at Mickey. "Can he hear me?" she asked. I shrugged. She walked over to him and held his hand. "Hi Mickey, its Debbie. Everyones waiting for you to wake up." I sat down on the chair and she looked at me. "Do you love him?" she asked. I wasnt expecting that. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful.

"Yeah, I do." She came and sat next to me.

"Tell him" she said simply.

"What?" I asked her.

"If you love him you have to tell him. Even if he doesnt say it back. He has to know how you feel." She called Fiona after that, and she came to pick her up. I nodded when she asked me if I had been eating and sleeping. She asked me to come home but she knew I wouldnt. After they left I sat on the seat and looked at him.

"You know I love you. Right?" I whispered, scared he would wake up and threaten to rip my tongue out of my head. I stood up and layed on my side on the bed, holding his hand and resting my head on his pillow so we were touching. I started to fall asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat on the monitor. I felt pressure on my hand, but ignored it. Wait, I felt pressure on my hand! "Mick?" I asked, looking at him.

"I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

"Mick" I stuttered lamely. I couldn't even think straight. He grinned his crooked smile.

"I finally say it and that's all I get? Get over here" he said, grabbing the collar of my sweatshirt and pulling me down so our noses were touching. "I" he said as he kissed my nose. "Love" he said kissing the space between my nose and lips. "You" he smiled, finally kissing my lips. We kissed slowly and softly, his hands in my hair and mine on his chest.

"You scared the shit out of me" I whispered into his neck as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah try getting stabbed, its not exactly fun" he teased. "Where is he?" he asked, getting suddenly serious.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him. Mands has been staying at my house just in case he came back." He nodded, I knew he was trying to suppress his anger.

"How is she?" he asked, like he felt guilty for leaving her alone for a week.

"Shes happy, really. They had their doctor appointment today" I told him with a smile. "Its a girl."

"I'm gonna have a niece" he smiled sleepily, his eyes starting to close.

"Shit I should get the nurse" I said starting to get up. He grabbed my arm.

"Not yet, just lay with me" he said as he kissed my cheek. I Iayed next to him for a few hours before I got up quietly to get the nurse. She was surprised and asked me how I got him to wake up. I just shrugged, wanting it to be our secret. Well and Debbie's. While her and the doctor checked on him I called Mandy.

"Hey Mands" I said, trying to sound as depressed as I was before.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"He's awake" I said simply.

"Aw i'm sorry. Wait-what?" she shrieked.

"He's up! Get your ass over here!" I laughed. She screamed and hung up. When I turned around the doctor and nurse were staring at me. "What? I mean, uh, how is he?" I asked. Mickey couldn't stop smiling at me.

"His side is healing nicely, and so is everything else. However, he is going to have to stay on bed rest for a few weeks. We don't want the stitches tearing." Mickey winked at me. Pervert.

"Ill make sure he stays in bed" I tried to say seriously. It didn't work. After a few glances between the nurse and doctor they walked out. "Your an asshole" I laughed going to sit by Mickey.

"I couldn't help it, I miss you" he smiled, grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Damn I like this new you" I teased.

"Just wait" he winked. I was going to have a witty response but Mandy walked in.

"Mick!" she said with tears in her eyes. He held out his arms, knowing a hug was coming. She cried in his arms for a few minutes.

"Hey Mickey" Lip said awkwardly from the door.

"Thanks for taking care of her" he replied, surprisingly nice. Lip smiled a little.

"So Mick, we've been talking" Mandy said shyly. Mickey looked around at us, knowing he was going to hate this. "Were gonna stay at the Gallagher's, Fiona already said it was okay."

"Why?" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Do you really want to chance Terry coming back?" I said sternly. He squeezed my hand.

"Fine" he mumbled.


	32. Chapter 32

"You guys make yourselves at home, okay? Okay bye guys I gotta get to work. Thanks for watching Liam" Fiona said as she walked out the front door. Mickey had been in the hospital for a week recovering and Fiona had borrowed Kev's car to pick us up and drop us off.

"Jesus man, she can talk" Mickey said, as I helped him lower himself onto the couch.

"Yeah you kinda get used to it" I told him as I sat next to him with Liam on my lap.

"Wheres Mandy?" he asked me, looking around.

"Still asleep" I answered. He gritted his teeth, knowing she was with Lip. "Its fine" I whispered as I kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and I kept going.

"Woa there!" Lip said from halfway down the stairs. "Lets control ourselves in front of the two year old" he joked, picking him up.

"Fuck off" I said as Mickey blushed. He still hated Lip.

"Mickey, Mands wants you" Lip called from the kitchen where he was giving Liam some juice. I helped him up the stairs as he yelled at me that he didnt need help.

"Mands?" I knocked on her door. She opened it and hugged Mickey.

"Hey! Sorry I was gonna be up when you got here" she said as she threw on a sweatshirt. It was almost too tight for her stomach.

"Hey, can you and Lip watch Liam for a little? The doctor told him to get some rest right away and I need to shower" I asked her. She smiled at us and walked downstairs.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" he asked me as we walked into my room.

"Just shut up and take your clothes off" I said as I closed the door. My clothes were off quickly but I had to help Mickey with his shirt since his stitches were still new. I kissed him softly and led him to the bed. Once we were laying down I got rougher, biting slightly on his lip. He moaned and I moved down to his neck, then his chest, his stomach, and his hard erection.

"Say it again" I said quietly as I layed my head on his chest.

"Say what?" he teased. I punched his arm jokingly. "Fine, I love you" he said sweetly as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too" I said looking up at him.

"You better" he teased. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my alarm clock. Shit, the kids are out of school. They should be home soon.

"Come on, we gotta get dressed" I said as I helped him up.

"Do they know? Like, about us?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I think so, I just don't think they get it yet" I said. I mean, how do you tell your little siblings your fucking the neighborhood bad boy? "You said us" I realized, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he smiled, standing up and taking the shirt I was handing him. *Knock knock knock*

"Come in" I called, buckling my pants. "Oh hey Debs" I said as she hugged me.

"Hi! Hi Mickey im glad your better" she said sweetly.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"I was gonna make some sandwiches, do you guys want some?" she asked us.

"Yeah sure, we'll be down in a sec. Okay?" I said as she walked out. "I just remembered something Mick."

"What?" he asked.

"What are we gonna do about Josh?" I asked, scared for his reaction.


	33. Chapter 33

"Come on guys its almost on" Fiona yelled into the kitchen as she sat on the couch next to Mickey.

"I got the popcorn" Debbie said as she walked in and sat on the other side of him.

"Got the beer" Lip said walking in and sitting next to Mandy. I was leaning against the wall watching Mickey interact with the girls.

"No no no you have to put salt on the popcorn Debs!" he said, laughing with Fiona. He had been here for two weeks and it was going great. I think my family actually liked him.

"We got the pizza" V said as she walked in with Kev.

"Yes!" Mandy squealed as Lip grabbed her a slice. He had been waiting on her hand and foot ever since they found out it was a girl. I think he realized that it was actually happening, he was going to be a dad.

"Hurry guys its on!" Carl said as he sat on the floor by Mickeys feet. They got along so well it was scary. Mickey looked over at me and smiled, he knew I was watching him. I smiled back. We were watching some fight Kev and Lip had been talking about all week. After a few minutes I went into the kitchen to grab a beer, since I hadnt grabbed one before.

"Stalker" Mickey said from the doorway. I turned around and he was smiling at me with his hands in his pockets.

"You like it" I smiled back, handing him a beer.

"This is fun" he said, looking back into the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked, not sure if he was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, its cool how everyone does shit together" he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"They like you" I told him. I could see him try to hide his excitement.

"They tell you that?" he asked.

"Nah, I can just tell" I smiled at him. "Come here" I said bringing him next to the fridge where nobody could see us. I kissed him on the lips, holding his face with my hands. "Im proud of you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever" he said kissing me again. "Come on, Debs is waiting for the salt" he said grabbing it and walking back into the living room. I could see him pour some in and laugh with Debbie over something she said.

"Do we need milk?" Mickey asked as we walked in the store. I checked the list Mandy had given us.

"Yeah, grab two" I said as I pushed the cart.

"Well well well, if it isnt the two fags." I looked up to see Terry carrying a pack of beer. I looked over at Mickey and he was frozen. "You fags playin house?" he laughed to himself. We didnt move, we couldnt. People were walking past and staring.

"Leave us alone" Mickey mumbled. I looked at him like he was crazy. Terrys smile dropped.

"Or what?" he said taking a step towards us. Mickey scoffed. I have no idea where this confidence is coming from.

"Youve already put me in the hospital, raped your own fucking daughter, and had some whore rape me! Dont you think youve done enough? Fucking christ just leave us alone!" he yelled. I could see one of the workers on the phone, probably with the cops.

"You lower your fucking mouth" Terry muttered, looking around. His face was red and I knew he was going to explode soon, whether he was in public or not.

"Or what? Are you going to stab me again? Or sneak into Mandys room and pretend shes mom?" Mickey spat back. Terry started towards Mickey but I got inbetween them.

"Fucking fag" he yelled in my face.

"So what if I am?" I asked simply. The fact that I wasnt cowering with fear was pissing him off.

"Your a fucking disgrace you fucki-" BAM! I turned around to see Mickey holding his fist. Terry was on the ground holding his bloody nose.

"Lets go" Mickey said as he grabbed my hand. We ran until we were out of breath. "Fuck!" he yelled as he brushed his hands through his hair. "This is bad, this is really bad. Hes gonna come after us. SHIT! He knows were staying at your house" he said as paced back and forth. We looked at eachother and booked it for my house. He was not going to hurt us anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

"Guys get down here!" I yelled as soon as I got into the house. Mickey was locking the deadbolt and looking out the window nervously.

"What the hell? Ian whats wrong?" Lip yelled as he ran down the stairs, with Mandy close behind him.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked as I ran towards the back door and locked it.

"Fi's at work, the kids are at school, and Mands just put Liam down for a nap. Why?" he asked, getting impatient.

"We ran into Terry at the store. Mickey and him were yelling back and forth and Mickey hit him" I said as I joined Mickey looking out the window.

"Shit" Mandy and Lip said at the same time.

"Ill call Fi" Lip said, walking upstairs to grab his phone.

"Mick!" Mandy said to him, reaching to touch his arm. He jerked back.

"Jesus Mands!" he said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the stairs. "Take Liam in Lips room and lock the door."

"Mickey if he comes here im the only one who will be able to get him to calm down!" she said, trying to talk some sense into him. His face got red with anger, knowing it was true.

"No. Go upstairs. Now" he ordered. She looked at me like "talk some sense into him" and I nodded. She gave him a dirty look and stomped upstairs.

"Mick" I started.

"No. We dont have time for the "treat your sister like you want to be treated" speech. Hes not getting anywhere near her again" he said as he pushed past me and grabbed a beer. "Where do you keep the guns?" he asked.

"We dont have guns" I said. He looked at me like I was on crack.

"You live here, and dont have guns? Fuck Ian!" he said as he walked upstairs. I followed him.

"We can call Tony and ask him to stay out front. If your dad comes he'll be armed, Tony will put him in jail" I said. He turned around abruptly and got in my face.

"Do you not get it? He will do anything to anyone who gets in his way! You think he gives a shit if he kills a cop? Or one of your siblings? No." He turned around and walked into our room, grabbing his bag and going through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I sat on the bed.

"Looking for my knife. Shit, Carl" he said as he lifted up Carls mattress, finding his knife.

"Why do you need that?" He had that look in his eyes, like no matter what anyone said he was going to do what he had in mind.

"I have to kill him before he kills me" he said with no expression.

"Mickey you'll get caught!" More like, he will kill you before you can muster up the courage. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"What would you do if Frank touched Debs?" he asked seriously. I refused to let myself think about it.

"Id kill him" I muttered, knowing that was the answer he was expecting.

"Exactly. Come here" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "I have to do this, okay?" he said, still holding my hands.

"Can I at least back you up?" I asked, knowing this was going to happen. He shook his head.

"You think I would really let you go anywhere near him?" he said like I was crazy. "Kiss me" he whispered, looking at my lips. I did. "I love you" he said slowly, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too" I said, trying not to worry. He kissed me again and walked out.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mands" I said knocking on her and Lips bedroom door. After a few minutes the door opened.

"She said she was with you" Lip said with a worried expression. Shit. "Ill try to call her" he said grabbing his phone, but knowing she wouldnt pick up.

"Ill call Mick" I said dialing his number. I heard his phone ring from the bedroom. Shit. "Maybe he caught her and is walking her back" I told him, doubting it but wanting to make him feel better. We both knew what she was planning on doing. Lets just hope Mickey got there first.

Mickeys POV

He deserves it. Who cares if hes my dad? Hes never acted like it. He hurt Mandy and he hurt Ian. He deserves to be killed. I know hes at home, sitting on his fat ass watching TV and drinking a beer. I just have to get in without him noticing, grab one of the hundreds of guns we have, and shoot him. I really wanted to take a few shots first but I couldnt chance being sloppy. I just wanted to get this over with and go back to Ian. I can see the house, my nerves are going crazy. I opened the gate slowly and crept around back. I looked in the back window and could see the back of his head. He was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands, I knew it. I turned the handle, it was unlocked. I stepped in quietly, keeping my eyes on him. The TV was loud and he was laughing at some infomercial. I tried to think of where the closest gun was, probably in the pantry. I leaned down and walked slowly to the pantry, thank god it was already open. I bent down and reached for the closest gun.

"I knew youd try this" I heard from behind me. I turned slowly and saw him standing in the doorway, a gun pointed at me. I stood up.

"Yeah well, you get what you deserve" I said, reaching in my pocket slowly for my knife.

"I wouldnt do that" he laughed, knowing my plan. Shit. He walked forward, the gun now touching my forehead. "Now your gonna get what you deserve, fag." I looked around, hoping to find a way out. Its hopeless. I heard a gun click.

"Get away from him" Mandy said from the doorway, with a gun pointed right at his head. He laughed and turned towards her.

"Couldnt stay away, huh?" he said, winking at her. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the trigger. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" he laughed. I looked at Mandy, trying to tell her to get out of here. She wouldnt look. BAM!

Ians POV

"I cant just sit here anymore" Lip said as he stood up and looked out the window again. We had been sitting in the living room for an hour now, waiting for them to come back.

"He told me to wait here" I said with no expression. I couldnt think about anything but him walking in the door. He had too.

"What if they need help?" Lip asked. He was a mess. Pacing back and forth and constantly running his hands through his hair. "Did you hear that?" he asked as he stood still. I did hear something, it was like something slamming. Like the gate was slamming. The gate was slamming! We both stood up as Mickey and Mandy walked in, blood on their clothes and faces.

"Mick!" I gasped as I ran towards him and hugging him too tightly. He was hugging me just as tight. I looked over and saw Mandy standing still, her eyes looking straight ahead as Lip tried to talk to her.

"She shot him" he whispered in my ear. I let go of Mickey and walked towards her.

"Mands?" I asked her softly, reaching out to hold her hand. She flinched when I touched her. "Its okay" I told her, wrapping her into a hug. She collapsed onto me and started bawling, barely able to breath. I ran my hands through her hair as I rocked her back and forth. I looked at Mickey and he was trying not to cry. He turned around and walked upstairs. "Mands, Lips gonna take you upstairs okay?" I said as I stood up and followed him. When I looked back Lip was holding her.

"Why didnt you watch her?" Mickey said angrily as soon as I walked in.

"She tricked us" I said defensively. He put his hands over his face and breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Hes dead. She killed him. Hes fucking dead" he mumbled over and over again. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. We sat down and I held him while he cried, his head on my chest.

"Its okay" I soothed as I rubbed his back. He looked up and kissed me.

"He cant get in the way anymore" he said softly, pushing me back and laying down with me.

"Its just us" I said as he fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

"She wont get out of bed" Lip told us as he leaned against our bedroom door. We had been sleeping for hours but we knew we had to deal with the body.

"Im not letting her go back there" Mickey said as he lit a joint. I took it away from him and he rolled his eyes. Im not letting him drown himself in weed and alcohol like I know he wants to.

"Okay so whats the plan?" I asked, ignoring the dirty look he was giving me. He shrugged, god he was in a mood.

"Get rid of it and dont get caught" he said like I was stupid. I looked at Lip, ignaling him to give us a minute. He nodded and walked out.

"You gonna stop being a dick anytime soon?" I asked him. He stood up and grabbed the joint off the dresser and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"Forigve me if im not extra fucking cheerful right now, I just watched my sister kill my dad" he said.

"So you treat me like shit?" I asked him. He sat next to me on the bed and passed me the joint. I took a hit and passed it back.

"Sorry" he mumbled. He was still getting used to the whole "admitting your wrong" thing. "She shouldnt have been there" he thought out loud. I held his hand and nodded.

"I would have stopped her" I told him. He kissed my hand.

"I know. Ready to take care of this?" he asked, standing up and changing his clothes. I answered by doing the same.

"Shit" Lip said as we all three stood over Terrys body. Mickey turned away and drank out of the vodka bottle he had found on the counter. I put my hand on his waist to remind him I was there for him.

"Come on, lets get him into the van" he mumbled. We had Lip ask Kev to borrow the van from the Alibi but we had to have it back in a few hours. We picked him up and brought him through the back door and into the van.

"Ill be right back, wait here" Mickey said as he ran back into the house. Lip and I exchanged an uneasy glance as we covered Terry with a blanket and waited in the car. A few minutes later Mickey got in the van and told Lip to drive. We drove into the woods and stopped when we figured we were far enough in.

"Here" Mickey pointed to the ground as he grabbed a shovel. Lip and I helped him dig until the hole was deep enough for the body. We carried the body from the van and dropped it into the hole. Lip grabbed for his shovel but Mickey stopped him. "Wait" he said, staring at Terry. Before I could stop him he was on top of Terry punching him in the face over and over and over again. There were tears running down his face and he was yelling as he hit him. I jumped in and held him back.

"Its okay, its okay" I whispered to him as I rocked him back and forth, him laying on my chest crying. I nodded to Lip and he started filling the hole. "Its okay" I said again. He was holding me tightly as I rubbed his back. After he calmed down I walked him to the van. "Stay here, okay?" I said as I kissed his forehead. He nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat. I went back to Lip and we filled the hole without saying a word. He had never seen Mickey like that and I knew he was shocked. We finished and got back in the car. Mickey was asleep in the back and I sat next to him, putting his head on my lap. Lip dropped us off at home before returning the car to Kev. After tucking Mickey in, since he was so exhausted, I went to check on Mandy.

"Hey" she said quietly as I walked in her and Lips room. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Its done" I told her. She nodded. "Im proud of you." She smiled weakly as a tear fell down her cheek.


	37. Chapter 37

"Come on! We have to get there before it gets too packed!" Debbie yelled up the stairs as I grabbed a stack of towels.

"I got Liam" Mickey said as he held him. We had promised Debbie we would take her, Liam, and Carl swimming today. "Carl, lets go" he said as he peered into the room.

"Ready" Carl said with a guilty smile. Mickey looked at him then at me.

"Empty your bag" he said, noticing the backpack he was wearing. Carl rolled his eyes and pulled out a slingshot and a bag of small rocks. "Not happening" he said, pointing to the room. Carl rolled his eyes and put them back in the room.

"Nice" I smiled as we slapped hands. He was getting good at living here. We met Debbie downstairs where she was finishing up the sandwhiches she made us. "Ready Debs?" I asked as I grabbed one. She nodded as she grabbed her bag. We got everything and walked to the pool, having to yell at Carl several times to stop throwing things at cars. Since it was the middle of winter we went to the indoor pool.

"No drowning anyone" Mickey said to Debbie and Carl as they ran off. We laughed as we got in the pool, Mickey holding Liam and him squealing when his feet got wet. Liam got tired after a while so he slept in my arms as I sat on a lounge chair while Mick swam with the kids. I was laughing at Debbie pushing him over when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to look and my heart sunk. I looked back at Mickey but he wasnt looking.

"Leave. Now" I said, standing up and pointing towards the exit.

"I know your mad, just let me explain!"

"Your dead to me. Leave me alone" I spat at him. He was walking backwards, facing me, as I led him into the hallway where Mickey couldnt see.

"Dont you care what happened to me?" Josh asked.

"No." Liam was waking up in my arms and I knew Mickey would come looking for me soon. "I cant deal with this right now. You need to leave." His eyes were pleading.

"Please Ian, I have nowhere to go" he begged, reaching out and touching my arm. I knew I shouldve moved my arm, but I didnt. "My parents kicked me out. Apparently running off to Vegas for a month and then coming back 'isnt acceptable". He leaned against the wall and slowly looked me up and down.

"Dont do that" I said repositioning Liam, who had fallen back asleep.

"Cant help it" he said with his stupid grin.

"Ian?" I turned around and Debbie was looking from me to Josh with a confused expression.

"Jesus Debs you scared me. Ill be right there" I said to her, hoping she wouldnt say anything to Mick. She nodded and walked back. "Why cant you live with Ned?" I asked, clearly jealous even though I shouldnt be.

"He met a guy in Vegas, left me" he said reaching out and tracing his finger slowly up and down my arm. We locked eyes for a few seconds. "Theres your que" he said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked him, still recovering from the intense look we had shared.

"Hey Mickey" he said in response. Of course he had that stupid cocky grin on his face. I turned around, dreading what I would see. He was holding Debbies hand and Carl was next to them. He scoffed and walked past me, the kids following awkwardly behind.

"Thanks a lot" I mumbled to Josh, chasing after them while trying to balance a whining Liam. The walk back was quiet and awkward, nobody talking.

"Showers first" Mickey told the kids as we walked in the house. I went upstairs to change Liams diaper and he followed, leaning against the doorway. "What did he want?" he asked quietly.

"Ned left him in Vegas and his parents kicked him out. Needed a place to stay" I said, putting Liam in his crib and tucking him in.

"What did you tell him?" We walked into our room and I changed into sweats as he sat on the bed.

"That I was with you" I told him honestly. He nodded.

"Okay" he said simply. I turned around and looked at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" he smiled. I stood in front of him and bent down, kissing him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. After a few minutes I got up and went to take a shower.

Mickeys POV

Once Ian closed the bathroom door I grabbed my phone and looked through the contacts. Sebastian.

"Hey man, I got some buisness for you. Member the Josh guy I told you about? Yeah, Ill meet you tomorrow with the money. Alright, bye.


	38. Chapter 38

"Why are you up so early?" I asked sleepily, laying on the bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was bent over looking for clothes on the floor.

"Got some shit to do" he said as he dropped his towel. I looked him up and down and smiled at him. He got dressed quickly and walked out, mumbling a goodbye. What the hell is his problem?

Mickeys POV

"Hey man" I said to the shaggy haired guy under the El. Sebastian turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mickey" he said shyly. He's always had a crush on me but after one drunk night together I ignored him. He just wasnt my type. "So you sure about this?" he asked as I lit a cigarette.

"Ha, im positive" I scoffed. He nodded and looked at the ground awkwardly. I reached in my pocket and gave him the money I had been saving up for awhile. When he reached out to grab it our hands touched and he blushed. Okay he was a little cute, but nothing like Ian. His dark hair was shoulder length and flippy, he had dark green eyes, and he was tall and lanky. He shoved the money in his jean pockets and got out his phone.

"This is him right?" he asked, showing me the picture. It was of Josh at the store buying lube. I could feel my face turning red with anger.

"Yes" I said with gritted teeth. I dont know why but the sight of Sebastian chewing nervously on his lower lip was really turning me on. I pushed him up against the wall hard and pushed my lips against his. I heard him moan as he kissed me back.

"Stop" I heard him mumble against my lips. I pulled back.

"What? Why?" What the hell he has wanted me since seventh grade and now hes rejecting me?

"What about Ian?" This guys really pissing me off. I throw myself at him and he asks about Ian? Fuck him.

"Just fucking do what I paid you to do" I said as I righted my shirt and stormed off. I could hear him yelling after me but I walked faster. I walked to the Kash and Grab and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. "Add it to my tab" I gritted through my teeth as I walked out, Kash staring after me. I had finished it by the time I got back to the Gallagher house. The kids werent even awake yet and thats good cause I reaked of booze. I climbed the stairs and slammed open the door accidently.

"What the fuck!" Ian said as he jumped out of bed. He looked me up and down and grabbed the bottle from me, setting it on the dresser. "Sleep it off. Fiona cant see you like this" he said as he grabbed my arm and lef me to the bed. The alcohol was getting to my head and I couldnt control myself.

Ians POV

Great this is just what I need, a drunk Mickey. I tried to lead him to the bed but he grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"No, Mick come on the kids are gonna be up soon. Go to bed" I ordered. I really didnt feel like dealing with his shit right now. He plopped down on the bed and I took off his shoes. He pulled me down next to him and put his head next to mine.

"Paybacks a bitch" he mumbled before falling asleep.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly extremely awake. I shook him but he refused to wake up.

Mickeys POV

Ha, keep shaking me. Im not gonna tell you what I meant. Ill wake up sober and tell you I dont remember saying that. Thats what you get for putting me through this.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hand me the tequila" Mickey said as we watched TV. It was the day after one of Kevs themed bar nights and he let us take home a few bottles. Lip and Fi were both in bed with hangovers after partying to hard the night before and Mandy was always tired lately.

"Is there a please anywhere in that sentence?" I asked with an edge to my voice. Ever since he had come home drunk the week before he had been really distant.

"Fuck it I'll get it myself" he said with the same attitude. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. I followed him and grabbed the bottle from his hands. "What the fuck!" he yelled as I took it.

"You gonna explain why your being a dick all of a sudden?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes. He was looking at the ground with a hard expression.

"Fuck off" he said as he pushed past me, heading upstairs.

"Oh here's a surprise, running away from your problems" I yelled after him. He turned around fast and was in my face.

"Maybe I'm just sick of dealing with all your shit" he seethed through his teeth. I was taken aback.

"My shit? Didn't we just bury your dad?" I yelled in his face. He scoffed and walked upstairs, fucking prick. A few minutes later he walked back downstairs and pushed past me, walking out the back door. Great, now he's gonna go get into trouble. I walked upstairs and laid down on the bed. Ring ring ring. I looked around to see his phone laying on the nightstand. Im not answering his phone, that's wrong. It rang again a few minutes later. Then again. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Mick you gotta get down here! Shit went down and there were guns and-" I hung up. Who the hell is this Sebastian guy and why is he calling him Mick? Only I call him that. Shit, did he say guns? What is Mickey doing around guns? He said he stopped with all of that! I got up and put my jacket on, walking out of the house and to the place where I knew he was.

"What the fuck do you want now?" he asked leaning against the crumpled brick wall and drinking from the tequila bottle. I tossed his phone to him and he sloppily caught it.

"Sebastian called. Needed his 'Mick' to come help him" I said with attitude. He looked up at me with a guilty face. "You fuck him?" I asked throwing rocks at the wall.

"It's not like that" he said quietly. I turned around to look at him.

"What's it like?" The bottle of tequila was almost gone.

"Its business" he mumbled in the bottle, taking another sip.

"You told me you were done with that shit, that you wanted to get better" I said, trying to meet his eyes. He shrugged. "What's going on?" I asked him. He put his head between his knees and coughed a few times. "Mickey!" His head snapped up at me using his full name and not his nickname.

"I'm taking care of something that needs to be taken care of. It's fine." He finished off the bottle and threw it across the room.

"Might wanna call him, he sounded worried" I said as I walked away. I walked to the Kash and Grab and went straight to the back room where the good alcohol was kept.

"Ian?" I heard from the doorway. I turned around while chugging the vodka I found. Kash was standing there looking worried. "You okay?" he added. I nodded and pushed past him. He put his arm out to stop me. His hand touched my arm and he kept it there, looking at me. "I missed you" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. This was too much, I needed to drink. It was cold but I didn't care. I sat under the El and drank the whole bottle. After finishing it I laid on the ground and let the alcohol go to my head. After a few minutes I stood up and started walking. I have to meet this Sebastian.


	40. Chapter 40

"Wheres Sebastian?" I slurred. The guy looked me up and down and then walked away. What a dick.

"You coming?" he asked like I was stupid. I stumbled behind, walking deeper and deeper into a junk yard. "Sebastian, got a visitor" he said before plopping down on an old couch and lighting a cigarette. Looking around there were about a dozen guys hanging out in the middle of several piles of crushed cars. A lanky boy with shaggy brown hair turned around and smiled when he saw me. He walked up and passed me the lit cigarette he was holding. I took it and inhaled, confused.

"Was wondering when you were gonna scope me out" he laughed, walking over to another broken couch and motioning for me to sit down. I did and took another drag. "Let me guess, that was you who answered the phone and now your here to figure out why im calling Mickey" he said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded. "Mickey came with me with a business offer" he said as he reached for the cigarette. I gave it to him and waited, expecting more. "Thats it" he said.

"Bullshit" I slurred a little too loudly. Some of the boys turned, looking to see if there was a problem. Sebastian gave them the okay and they turned back to what they were doing. "You called him Mick" I added.

"Ive known him for a while" he said like it was no big deal. To me it was a big deal so his attitude was just pissing me off.

"Did anything happen?" I asked, not quite knowing if he was gay. He looked down awkwardly and inhaled deeply on his cigarette. "What the fuck does that mean?" I said loudly. He looked at me then behind him, looking to see if anyone could hear.

"He was just trying to get back at you-" he started. Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of him punching him in the face. Before he could react the rest of the gusy were pushing me off of him. They went to hit me back but Sebastian told them to stop. "Let him go, its fine" he said as he wiped the blood from his lip. They looked at him confused but walked away anyways.

"What did you do?" I asked him, trying to hold back my anger. I knew if I hit him again his friends wouldnt be so understanding. He wiped his lip again and shrugged.

"We kissed, but I stopped him" he said. "I knew he was only doing it to get back at you" he added. I started pacing and he reached out to touch my arm.

"Dont touch me" I muttered as I moved out of his reach. He exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"You know, I couldve kept going" he said with an edge to his voice. I knew I was being a dick but what does he expect?

"Just stay the fuck away from him" I said as I walked away. I was almost to the exit of the junk yard when he caught up with me. "What do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Might wanna watch out for your little boyfriend" he said with a smirk. I turned around and got in his face.

"Stay away from Mickey" I said, our foreheads practically touching. He laughed and walked away.

"Not Mickey" he said as he turned the corner. What the hell was that? It wasnt until I was walking up the front steps of the house that I realized he meant Josh.

"Where were you?" I asked when he walked in. He jumped slightly, not expecting me to be awake. It was three in the morning and he smelled like booze. He rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket.

"Why does it matter?" he asked with an edge. I shrugged.

"Just wondering whether you were kissing another guy or paying to have one killed" I spat at him. He stopped undressing and looked at me, clearly shocked.

"Who told you that?"

"I met Sebastian, he's pretty cute. Bet you were pissed when he told you no" I said standing up and walking towards him. We locked eyes as I walked closer. I grabbed his waist and put my forehead on his. "Were even" I said simply. He looked down at my lips and nodded. With that one simple movement we were okay again. He led me to the bed while kissing my neck, his hands unbuckling my jeans. Before we could go any further I stopped him. "Call it off" I ordered. He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing his phone. After a few seconds of texting he put his phone back down and jumped on me, smiling ear to ear.

"Now shut up and fuck me" he moaned into my ear.


	41. Chapter 41

"Happy birthday pretty girl" I whispered into Debbies ear as I layed down next to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hugged me, her smile completely priceless.

"What time is it?" she asked me as she glanced towards the window. It was still dark and the house was quiet. I grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway. 

"Well we didnt want anybody getting in the way of our scary movie night marathon, so we had to do it when everyone was asleep" I told her as we walked downstairs. Mickey had promised her a scary movie marathon and somehow I got dragged into it, even though I get more scared than Debbie does. When we got downstairs her hands flew to her mouth and she squealed.

"Whatdya think?" Mickey asked as he handed her a giant chocolate sundae. I gave him a look as she hugged him and grabbed a spoon, taking a huge bite. I told him no sweets, she will be up for ages. He winked at me then sat down on the couch. “Okay, which one first?" he asked as they huddled over the coffee table trying to decide between the dozen movies. Lip has always had a huge collection of these crappy movies. I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, if im going to sit through this shit im going to be drunk. I chugged half of it and turned around to see Mickey leaning against the wall watching me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, im comin" I mumbled, walking towards the living room. He stopped me and looked behind him, making sure Debbie was still looking at the movies.

 

"Dont worry, i’ll protect you" he teased as he grabbed my waist. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Im not scared" I said over my shoulder as I walked to the couch. I plopped down and grabbed Debbie, tickling her as I pulled her next to me. “What did you decide on birthday girl?" I asked her. She looked at Mickey with a nervous smile and then turned back to me.

"Remember when Lip bought “Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and you cried?" she said with an evil smile. My face automatically turned red and I looked at Mickey.

"That didnt happen!" I tried to lie. Okay, it was true. The first ten minutes of the movie terrified me and Fiona made Lip turn it off. I didnt sleep for weeks. Mick had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well, we will see if he cries this time" Mickey laughed as he put in the DVD. I chugged some more beer and cuddled up with Debbie.

"You better love me" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and scooted closer to me so Mickey could sit on her other side.

"Ian, wake up" I heard as someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Mickey lighting a cigarette. “Debs fell asleep so I carried her upstairs."

"So you woke me up why?" I asked grumpily. I hated being woken up and he knew it. He touched my inner thigh and smirked.

"Come on man I cant sleep" he whined as he bit his lower lip. I really wanted to ignore him but he was just too damn cute.

"Come here" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him on top of me. He straddled me and we kissed slowly. “Mick, were about to host a teens birthday party in a few hours. We need sleep" I told him as he kissed my neck.

"Why cant Lip do it again?" he said as his hands roamed. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. God he knew how I liked it.

"Mandys on bed rest member? He’s gotta take care of her" I said even though I was distracted with his hands. After that the conversation stopped, unless you count him moaning my name a conversation. God, we had a long day ahead of us.


	42. Chapter 42

"Come on just a little bit" Mandy whined as Mickey drank a beer. 

"You can’t drink doofus" he said as he took another drink, finishing it off and smiling at her just to piss her off. 

"Ian! You saw that look!" She tattled on him. This was only her third day on bed rest and she was already sick of it. 

"Mick don’t be an ass" I said as I punched his shoulder lightly and handing Mandy another glass of water. He rolled his eyes and took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket, ready to light it. “Hey, what did I say? It’s bad for the baby. Out!" I demanded as he rolled his eyes and walked out. 

"Thanks for taking care of me Ian" Mandy smiled at me. Lip left early to go to “work" and I knew she was nervous he was with Karen again. He was. I sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. 

"Of course, your my best friend" I smiled back. She was eight months pregnant but she was already having contractions so the doctor put her on bed rest. They wanted to get her as close to her due date as possible. 

"Did Lip text you back?" She asked for the fifth time in the last half hour. I pretended to check my phone, just for her, even though I knew he didn’t. I shook my head. “He’s probably just busy right?" She asked as she casually rubbed her belly. 

"Right" I reassured her. She grabbed my hand and ran her thumb over my fingers. “Member that sandwich you made me yesterday?" She said with a huge smile on her face. 

"Yeah yeah yeah I’m on it" I said as I stood up and headed to the kitchen. Mickey was laying on the couch with his seventh beer and it was only two. “Mick?" I called into the living room as I searched the kitchen for edible food. I hear him mumble something into the couch. I walked over and ran my hand through his hair. “You good man?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

"Come here" he teased as he pulled me hard over the couch so I landed on top I him.

"I have to make Mands a sandwich" I giggled as he kissed my neck. 

"She’s fine" he said as he put his hands in my back jean pockets and nibbled on my ear. 

"Your killing me" I whispered into his ear. He responded by putting his lips hard on mine. I ran a hand through his hair again because I know how much he likes it. We started getting into it when we heard the door slam open. I jumped up on instinct because Mickey usually pushes me off. As Lip walked in and smirked at us Mickey pulled me back down. Okay he was defiantly drunk. 

"Mick come on, you need to sleep it off" I said as I stood up. Shit was going to get bad if he stayed up with Lip in the house. They haven’t been getting along too well. 

"Will you lay down with me?" He asked as I pulled him up. He’s been getting drunk like this constantly for the past few weeks. 

"Of course Mick" I said as I led him to our room. By the time he was on the bed and stripped down to his boxers he was already asleep. I layed down next to him and grabbed a joint from the drawer. 

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" I heard from the next room. I turned to Mickey waiting for him to wake up and get violent but he was too out of it. I walked into their room and Mandy was sitting up with tears streaming from her face throwing things across the room. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, pulling the empty cup she was about to throw from her grasp. Lip was in the corner of the room with his arms covering his face. 

"He was with her!" She cried. I looked at him expecting him to make an excuse but he didn’t. I exhaled deeply and ran a hand through my short hair. She looked at me and her face went suddenly blank. “You knew" she said, not as a question. I looked at Lip again, waiting for a coverup. Nothing. God he was useless. 

"No I-" I started lamely but stopped at the hurt look on her face. She layed down on her side facing away from us. 

"Get out of my house" she said between sobs. I grabbed Lips sleeve aggressively and threw him out of the room. “No, both of you. I hate you!" She cried.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ian?" I opened my eyes to see Debbie and Carl leaning over me as I layed in bed.

"Jesus guys" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

"What are you doing here? Are you moving back?" Debbie asked eagerly. 

"Mandy kicked me out" I mumbled lamely. 

"Oh great, what did you do now?" She asked me obnoxiously. She was like a mini Mandy lately. I reached past her to grab a cigarette and lighter. Carl sat on the edge of my bed and fidgeted with an old knife I had given him. 

"It wasn’t me, it was Lip" I said right as he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from hi hair. Lip fake punched Carl and kissed the top of Debbie’s hair. 

"It was her pregnancy hormones guys, I’ll be back by tonight" he reassured them. “Where’s Liam?" He asked Carl. 

"Shit…" Carl mumbled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. 

"Hey! Language!" I yelled after him. “How’s school Debs?" I asked trying to change the subject. She sat down next to me with her legs crossed and shrugged. “Come on, tell me."

"It’s fine" she answered quickly then hopped off my bed and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" I said out loud but not wanting to talk to Lip.

"Carl said she’s been skipping cause of some little whore at school." Lip said like it was something casual. 

"How long has this been going on?" I asked standing up and throwing on a shirt. He shrugged stupidly and lit up a joint. I grabbed it from him and threw it out the open window. “Get your shit together Lip." I walked downstairs and Debbie, Carl, and Liam were watching tv. 

"There’s peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the counter" Debbie said, not looking up from the tv. I picked up Liam and kissed his cheek. 

"Hi buddy!" He giggled as I kissed him. “Hey Carl can you watch him real quick? Debs come here." She ha a worried look on her face as she followed. “So?" I said, facing her with my arms crossed sternly.

"So what?" She asked, knowing what I was going I say. After I stared at her with a “don’t mess with me" face, she exhaled loudly and sat on the chair. “Nobody likes me at school" she said quietly. I sat next to her and grabbed a sandwich. 

"What happened with this girl?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich. 

"She told everyone I liked this boy and then he found out and told me I was ugly and he would never like me" she said slowly, trying to choke back tears. 

"Who’s this boy?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down. She looked at me like I was retarded and shook her head.

"You think I’m stupid? I’m not telling you!" Lip walked down and grabbed a sandwich. 

"Carl, get in here!" I yelled into the living room. He carried Liam into the kitchen and passed him to Lip.

"What’s up?" He asked, taking a third sandwich. 

"Who’s this boy that’s being rude to Debs?" I asked. I could see Debbie giving him the “don’t tell him" look, but Carl would tell me anything.

"Michael Glass" he said with an evil grin towards Debbie. 

"Hey hey cut it out, thanks man, go shoot something or something" I said as I pushed him towards the living room. I looked at Debbie and she had on her angry face, which was way too adorable to be taken seriously. I walked over and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. “I won’t do anything" I reassured her. 

"Promise?" She asked. 

"Would I lie to you?" I said as I tickled her. She laughed and ran back to the tv.

"Your really not going to do anything?" Lip asked. I shook my head. “That’s it?" I nodded. “Oh I get it, the silent treatment." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the back door.

"Don’t close the door!" I said as I put my hand on the door that Mandy was about to slam in my face. “Please, just talk to me!" I said as she stared me down with that famous Milkovich stare. She opened it as she grabbed her stomach and groaned. 

"I think the baby’s coming" she said as she walked past me.


	44. Chapter 44

"I need him" Mandy groaned again. Mickey had met us here an hour ago and Mandy was almost ready to have the baby, but Lip was nowhere to be found. 

"I’m trying, I promise, just breath okay?" I tried to soothe as I re-dialed his number for the hundredth time. Mickey was pacing back and forth and biting his nails nervously. He hated hospitals but with Mandy in so much pain, it was even worse. 

"Okay, how are we doing in here?" The overly chipper nurse said as she put on a pair of gloves. Mandy glared at her.

"We’ll let’s see, a fucking-" she started into a rant. 

"We’re ready for the baby to come." I covered. She rolled her eyes at me while Mickey tried to stifle a laugh. The nurse checked to see how dilated she was, then walked back out into the busy hallway. 

"Mandy!" We heard from the hallway. Debbie was running down the hallway with a huge pink teddy bear in her hands. Behind her was Fiona, Carl, Veronica, and Kev holding Liam. 

"Hey guys" she said, her voice shaking from another contraction. They all greeted her then made themselves comfortable around the room. 

"Where’s Lip?" Mandy asked again. Fiona looked around awkwardly and then to me for help.

"I’m sure he’ll be here soon Mands" I said as I brushed her hair away from her face. Mickey was sitting next to Carl, showing him his new knife. 

"How about I go get him?" I said as I put on a a jacket and made a quick escape. He will be here for her.

"Ian! Hi!" Sheila greeted me as she handed me a bag for my shoes. 

"Hi Sheila, is Lip here?" I asked, putting my shoes in the bag. 

"Yes he’s upstairs, is everything okay?" She asked as she rushed to the kitchen, getting me a snack. I ignored the question and headed upstairs. I opened Karen’s bedroom and they were both passed out on the bed. 

"Get up" I ordered as I punched his arm. He sat up groggily as I searched around for his clothes.

"What the fuck Ian?" Lip yelled. Karen rolled over and sleepily put an arm around hi waist. 

"Mandy’s having the baby" I told him. He stood up quickly and started to put on the clothes I was handing him. 

"How much longer?" He asked as Karen glared at me.

"Not much." I responded shortly. I’m so sick of his shit. Forty five minutes later and we were walking back into room 303. 

"Lip!" Mandy cried happily when she saw him. He walked in awkwardly and kissed her forehead while everyone stared at him like they should be, ashamed. Mandy was holding his hand with a big smile on her face. 

"Okay everyone, were going to get started,so if you could move to the waiting room." The nurse said as she put on another pair of gloves. Mandy kissed everyone goodbye and they wished her good luck. 

"I love you Mands" I said as I kissed her forehead. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. 

"I want you to stay. You, Lip, Mickey, and Fiona. If you want.." She said to us, knowing Fiona didnt necessarily like her. Fi came towards us and grabbed her other hand.

"Let’s do this" she said with a huge smile on her face. Mandy’s face was priceless. Mickey looked at me from over her shoulder and shook his head. I signaled for him to meet me in the hallway. 

"I can’t be in there" he said, pacing back and forth. I grabbed his waist and brought him towards me. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. 

"You have to do this for her Mick, she needs you." He exhaled loudly and bit his lip. 

"Fuck, come on let’s get this shit over with." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me back into the room. I knew he was only holding my hand because he was nervous but it still felt good. The next two hours were the most stressful, amazing, and special moment any of us has ever experienced. 

"Waverly Ann Milkovich Gallagher" is the cutest red headed baby in the south side.


	45. Chapter 45

"I insist."Fiona said as she sat at the Milkovich table. Mandy was coming home from the hospital tomorrow so Mickey and I came back to try to clean up. That’s when we realized cleaning the Milkovich house is impossible. 

"That’s nine people in one house" I said for the third time. Fiona wanted us to move in because this house wasn’t “baby safe". 

"I thought it through. Me, Debs, and Liam in my room, Carl, you and Mickey in your room, and Lip, Mandy, and Wavy in Debbie’s room. It’s perfect!" She must be high, thinking that this is a good idea.

"Yeah I don’t know Fiona, I think we can get this place cleaned up good enough by tomorrow.." Mickey said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"This house isn’t fit for a baby, and you both know it. You can kick Carl out of the room for your ‘fun time’ anytime you want." She winked and left the house. Mickey was blushing as I got up to lock the door after her.

"Not happening" Mickey said strictly as he lit a cigarette. I grabbed it from him and stuck it in the ashtray on the table next to the couch.

"What did I tell you? No more smoking in the house! It’s bad for Wavy." He smiled at me and stood up, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Damn Gallagher, so demanding" he said as he kissed my neck. Really Mick? Is now really the time? He put his hands into my back jean pockets and squeezed. Yes, now was the time. 

"Get on the bed" I ordered, pushing him aggressively into the bedroom. He did as I said and pulled off his pants. I did the same and layed on top of him. I kissed from his lips to his ear, and back. 

"Fuck me" Mickey whispered in my ear. Well I didn’t want to disappoint. When we finished I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

"Say it" I whispered. He shook his head, teasing me. I tickled his side and he laughed into the pillow.

"Fine! I love you Ian" he smiled at me. I kissed him softly on the lips and held both of his hands. 

"It’s a good idea you know.." I started. He cut me off.

"I know. I’ll do it for Wavy. And you." He said with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You think I don’t realize how much you miss your family?" He said, squeezing my hand. I wrapped him in a tight hug and layed there with my face on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Mick" I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy.


	46. Chapter 46

"Jesus make her stop!" Mickey yelled from our bed. I punched his shoulder and got up, throwing on one of Mickey’s hoodies. I walked to Mandy and Lips room and let myself in. 

"How’s it going?" I asked a hysterical Mandy. Lip was gone for the third night in a row. She was wearing a pair of Lips baggy sweats and an old sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she hasn’t showered in days. 

"I don’t know what she wants" she cried while rocking Wavy back and forth. I sat next to her and she passed her to me. I layed her so her head was on my shoulder and I was rubbing her back. I slowly rocked my body back and forth while humming quietly. She stopped crying and began cooing a little. Mandy kissed my cheek and layed down next to me. “Thank you" she said sleepily. They were both asleep when Lip snuck in about an hour later.

"About time" I said, clearly pissed. He rolled his eyes and threw his shirt off and onto the floor. 

"Been in here long?" He slurred. Great, he was drunk. I ignored him and put Wavy in her crib. 

"Let her sleep" I ordered as he slid his arm around her waist. Before I closed the door I could see him flip me off. Asshole. I went back to mine, Mickeys, and Carl’s room and crawled into bed. 

"She asleep?" Mickey asked sleepily as he put his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah no thanks to you Uncle" I replied. He kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I’ll get it next time." That’s what he said last time. He knew I was annoyed so he put his body closer to mine. 

"Lip just got back and he’s completely wasted" I vented to him. I could feel him breath deeply, trying to calm himself down and I knew I shouldn’t tell him anything since it would just get Lip’s ass kicked.

"Mandy can handle it" he said, I think mostly to himself. I nodded and put my fingers through his. “Isn’t is kinda weird that Wavy has red hair?" He asked while planting light kisses on my bare shoulder. I shrugged, too tired to care what he was saying. “You wouldn’t lie to me, right?" He asked again. I shook my head sleepily. “I love you" he whispered before he turned on his side and went to sleep.

"Nnnn" I heard really close to my ear. I opened my eyes to see Liam. I turned over and Mickey was gone. I picked up Liam and kissed his cheek. 

"Hi buddy, where’s Mickey?" I asked him. He looked at me with a blank face. Well it was worth a shot. I picked him up and carried him downstairs, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes except for Mandy. 

"Good morning Ian!" Debbie said as she got me a cup of coffee. I kissed her forehead and put Liam in his high chair. 

"Where’s Mands?" I asked to the table. Mickey didnt look up from his plate.

"Still sleeping" Lip said through a full mouth. I rolled my eyes at him watching Fiona feed Waverly and headed upstairs. She was sleeping so I layed next to her and put my arms around her. 

"Where is she?" She asked suddenly as she woke up. 

"It’s okay, Fiona’s feeding her" I told her, massaging her back. “You sleep okay?" I added. She shook her head.

"I’m a horrible mom" she whispered, sounding defeated. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder. 

"Your doing amazing Mands" I said as I combed my fingers through her hair. She looked at me and I wiped her tears. “Micks getting suspicious…" I said quietly, watching the door.


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up to Mickey laying next to me in bed, with Waverly fast asleep in his arms.

"Mands is running errands" he said quietly when he realized I was awake. I nodded and sat up, kissing his cheek. 

"You get coffee?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes. He shook his head and rubbed Wavy’s bright red hair off of her chubby face. I got out of bed and put on a pair of sweats. Damn, it was cold. 

"Hey, Ian?" He asked as I opened the door. I turned around to face him. 

"Yeah Mick?" He bit his lower lip and shook his head. 

"Never mind" he smiled weakly. Okay, I’ll deal with that after coffee. I walked downstairs and Debbie was feeding Liam oatmeal in his highchair. I kissed both of their foreheads and got out two mugs.

"Did Mandy tell you where she was going?" I asked as I poured coffee into the mugs. 

"Yeah, there’s supposed to be a huge snow storm so she’s meeting up with Fiona and V and their gonna stock up on everything" she said as she walked over and put three spoonfuls of sugar in Mickeys mug. When I looked at her strangely she smiled and said “he says it only tastes perfect when I make it." For someone who hates people he sure knows how to make people love him. 

"Of course he did. Finish with Liam then clean your room okay?" I said as I walked upstairs with the coffee. She mumbled something about having to do everything around here and then went back to feeding. She’s like a miniature Fiona. 

"Hear about the snowstorm?" Mickey asked as I walked in. He was putting Waverly down in her crib, which was moved in our room since she’s in here so often anyway. I passed him his coffee and we sat on the bed against the wall.

"Yeah, think its gonna be as bad as last time?" I asked him. He took a sip and his eyebrows went up. 

"Damn this is perfect" he said. Asshole. “Nah man it supposed to be worse, news says we’ll lose power by tonight and we could be snowed in up to a week." I know I should be thinking about how we’re all going to get by for a week without being able to leave, but I just couldn’t stop picturing what me and Mickey would do to keep ourselves entertained. We sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me why your acting so weird?" I asked, trying to make eye contact. He wouldn’t look up from his lap. “Do you not like it here? We could move back, your house isnt sold yet-" I started but he cut me off. 

"No it’s not that" he said with an edge to his voice that I hadn’t heard in awhile. 

"Then what is it?" I responded with the same edge. He got off the bed and paced back and forth for a few minutes. 

"When Mandy pretended to be your girlfriend, you didn’t-" he bit his lower lip and ran a hand through his hair. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"What? Tell me" I said as he breathed deeply like he was trying to just spit it out but couldn’t.

"Did you and Mands-" he let go of my hand and threw himself on the bed. I layed down next to him and ran my hand up and down his back slowly. 

"I was with you the whole time" I said, lightly kissing his shoulder. He looked up and watched my face, trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"Shit, Ian I’m sorry I-" he started to apologize but I interrupted by kissing his lips. 

"Listen, were going to be stuck in this house for a week. I say we make the best of it. I’ll bribe Carl to sleep in the living room so we can have the room to ourselves." As I was saying this I was lacing my fingers in his and he was smiling. “Now go take a shower before the hot water stops working" I said as I kissed his lips again. He smiled and went to take a shower. I grabbed my phone and dialed Mandy’s number.

"Hey, I know I’m sorry I’m taking longer than I thought, is she crying?" She asked frantically. She was clearly in a crowded store, probably coming up with a scheme to steal as much stuff as she could without getting caught.

"No she’s fine. Listen, Mickey is connecting the dots…" I whispered, hoping he was already in the shower. I heard her exhale nervously and then told some lady to “shut the fuck up before I shove your saggy tits up your ass." Oh always the charmer.

"What did you tell him?" She asked after the lady ran off. 

"That I was with him the whole time" I whispered again, watching the door. 

"Just keep steering him away from the idea and we’ll be fine" she said strictly. I peeked my head into the hallway to make sure nobody was listening.

"Maybe you should just take the test Mands….I mean, I’m sure it’s Lips but just to be safe-" I started.

"I said no." She said before hanging up. I threw my phone on the bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Fi" I greeted as I grabbed another cup of coffee. I couldn’t stay awake these days. She was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. 

"Hey, howdya sleep?" She asked sleepily. Looks like Waverly was keeping everyone awake.

"Like shit, you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Mandy feeling better?" She asked me sympathetically. She knew she was overwhelmed, and Lip never being here didnt help. I went to answer but then remembered what Debbie had told me.

"Wait, weren’t you supposed to meet her at the store to stalk up for the storm?" I asked her. She looked confused and put the newspaper down.

"I just woke up, what are you talking about?" She clearly wasn’t lying. I walked into the living room and tried to call her again. Nothing good ever comes from a lying Milkovich. No answer. I texted her saying “don’t lie to me, where are you?"

"Where’s Debbie?" I asked Fiona. 

"In our room with Liam" she said with a suspicious tone. I ran upstairs and into the room.

"Debs, why did you lie to me?" I asked, siting on the edge of the bed. Her face turned red and I could see her panicking.

"Lied about what?" She said with a fake confused voice. Mandy has clearly been giving her lying lessons.

"Fiona is downstairs, she isn’t at the store with Mandy and V" I replied shortly. She looked around the room and bit her lip. “Where is she Debs?" I asked sternly. Her eyes started watering, which they always do when she gets caught lying. 

"I can’t tell you" she said, hoping I would leave her alone. No. 

"Is she shopping?" I asked her. She shook her head no. “Debs, she’s my best friend and I’m worried about her okay? I need you to tell me" I tried again. 

"She was sick of Lip not coming home…" She started. I nodded, encouraging her to continue. “It’s all Karen’s fault, you know she makes Lip bad!" She was getting nervous now I could tell. 

"Is she doing something to Karen?" I asked, my voice clearly worried. She pushed her lips in so she wouldn’t say another word, and slowly nodded. I went to my room and changed clothes so I could look for her. Mickey walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Now was not the time to get turned on. He could tell I was stressed.

"Woa, Ian what’s wrong?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders and trying to get me to stop pacing.

"Did you know Mandy was planning to do something to Karen?" I said too loudly. He let go of my shoulders and sat on the bed. 

"Just let her do it" he said as he put on a pair of boxers. Was he really saying to just let her kill some girl? Seriously? 

"It was your idea wasn’t it?" I stated more than asked. He shrugged. 

"You knew what I was like before we started this" he said like I should have expected this. I took a step back in shock and ran my hands through my short hair. 

"What was the plan? Hmm? Is she gonna shoot her and hide the body next to your dads? You don’t just kill people Mick! You could to jail forever! Mandy could go to jail forever!" I was on a rampage and he knew not to say anything. He just sat there staring at the ground. My phone vibrated and I calmed down enough to read the text. 

"Coming home" Mandy said. What did that mean? Did she do it and now she’s coming back or is she not going through with it?


	48. Chapter 48

When Mandy got home she picked up Waverly and went straight into her room without saying a word. No matter how many times I asked her what happened she wouldn’t tell me. I walked into my room after an hour of trying to talk to her and layed on my bed. 

"You done accusing me?" Mickey asked as he walked in with his arms crossed. I flipped him off and closed my eyes. I could feel him lay down next to me. “Don’t be a dick" he said, laying his head on my shoulder so his lips could touch my chin. He kissed me softly and grabbed my hand. “I don’t want to fight" he said quietly. I know he hated talking about his feelings so I was proud of him. 

"I just need you to talk to me" I said, running my hands through his hair like he likes. 

"I do talk to you" he said into my neck. 

"No, you don’t tell me things that you know will make me mad" I replied. He looked at me and smiled. 

"Sounds like a good fucking idea to me" he teased. I jokingly pulled his hair then kissed his forehead. “I’ll tell you the next time Mandy wants to kill somebody" he said way too casually. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

"Well thanks Mick" I laughed as he sat up and straddled me. “Come on we have to get ready for the storm-" I started as he slowly moved his hips back and forth while kissing me from my chest to my lips.

"Oh, you want me to stop? Okay" he teased as he started to get off. I pushed him back on the bed and got on top of him.

"Oh shut up" I said, kissing his neck. He wrapped his leg around mine and pushed me harder onto him. 

"I thought we had to get ready for the storm" he mocked me with a sarcastic smile. I smacked his ass and bit his bottom lip. 

"I thought I told you to shut up" I said in his ear. He moaned in response and kissed me back. Right when I put my hands in his pants there was a knock on the door. I climbed off of him and opened the door. It was Mandy.

"Hey.." She said, holding Waverly in her arms. She walked in and sat on the bed. 

"Mands, what did you do?" I asked her, scared of the answer. She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"We just talked" she said while looking at Mickey. He ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. 

"So she’s okay?" I asked, confused of what that look was for. She tried to hide a laugh but couldn’t.

"Except for the black eye and busted lip" she mumbled under her breath. Mickey laughed and high fived her. Really Mick? Really?

"Guys?" Fiona asked, standing next to the open door. Her hair was in a messy bun and I knew she was stressed. 

"What’s up Fi?" I asked her, picking up Waverly and kissing her cheek. 

"Can you help me get ready for the storm? Lips on his way home to help too" she added causally, walking back into the hallway. I looked at Mandy and she was biting her lower lip like all the Milkovich’s do when their nervous.

"You can deal with him" I said angrily as I gave Wavy back. As I walked out of the room I knew she was giving me her famous stare. Fiona, Debbie, and Carl were downstairs making sure all of the windows were closed and locked. 

"Hey guys" Lip said cheerfully as he walked in. With him opening the door for only a few seconds it was already freezing in here. 

"I’m gonna make a fire" I said as I went out back to get some firewood. Lip followed me outside.

"Did you know she was going to do that?" He asked me. I shook my head, not really in the mood to get in the middle of this shit. “She can’t even see out of her eye" he said with anger in his voice. I turned around to look at him.

"What did you expect? She’s up all night with YOUR daughter while your fucking some whore! Of course she was going to do something!" He looked at me and laughed. 

"My daughter? Who are you trying to kid? Dad." He seethed before turning around and walking back in the house. I couldn’t catch my breathe. I sat on the frozen steps and put my heads between my knees. 

"Woa, you okay?" Fiona asked as she ran down the steps, almost slipping. I stood up and grabbed the wood.

"Fine." I tried to say casually before walking past her. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Make her take the test" she said strictly. She grabbed the wood from me and walked back inside. After a few minutes of panicking I went inside to see everyone downstairs, getting ready for the storm. 

"Hey" Mickey said, walking up to me. “You okay?" He asked, noticing my face. 

"Oh, uh yeah, it’s just really cold out there. Its starting to snow really hard" I told him. He looked at me like he was suspicious and gave me a mug of hot coco. 

"Debbie made everyone some" he smiled. I’m still not used to him being so smiley all the time. I nodded and faked a smile back. He went to go help Fiona with the fire and I sat at the kitchen table where Carl was destroying the gingerbread house Debbie was trying to put together. 

"Stop it!" Debbie yelled at Carl for throwing candy at the house and saying they were bombs. I hit Carl in the head and told him to go help Mickey. I looked around looking for Mandy and Lip but I couldn’t find them. Shit. I ran upstairs and into their room. Mandy was on the bed crying and Lip was standing up with his arms folded.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled as I sat next to her and pulled her closer. He laughed sarcastically. 

"You would come to protect your little girlfriend wouldn’t you? So are you gay today or straight? Sorry it’s a little hard to keep track!" His face was red and his hands her in fists. 

"Shut the fuck up Lip" I seethed through my teeth. His eyes got wide.

"Oh I’m sorry, you don’t want your boyfriend to know? You fucked his sister! I think he deserves to know the truth" he yelled at me. He headed to the door but I blocked him and threw him against the wall. 

"We don’t know yet! Just stop!" I begged him. He stared at me for a few seconds before punching me straight in the face. I could hear Mandy scream. Lip got on his knees and put his face next to mine.

"I love her you prick. And you ruined it." He said quietly so Mandy couldn’t hear. He stood up and stormed out, slamming the door.


	49. Chapter 49

We have been stuck in the house for three days and it was not going well. Lip wouldn’t talk to me, Mickey was overly protective, Mandy wouldn’t leave her room, Fiona was trying to play Oprah with everyone, and the kids wouldn’t stop fighting. All of that on top of having no electricity and not being able to leave. 

"Is there any crackers left?" I asked grumpily. Mickey passed me the box without getting up. We have been on my bed doing nothing for the past three hours. I ate one then threw the box on the ground. “How about ones that aren’t stale?" I mumbled, getting up and throwing on another pair of socks. It was fucking freezing. He sat up and exhaled loudly.

"You gonna quit being a dick anytime soon?" He asked me with that Milkovich attitude. He still didnt know why Lip had punched me or Mandy was a crying wreck. Lip had been sleeping on the couch ever since the fight and the whole family had noticed, putting the blame on me.

"I told you I’m not in the mood" I mumbled. He stood up and got close to my face.

"I don’t give a shit what kind of mood your in. Something happened and you won’t tell me about it. Wasn’t it you that told me I need to talk to you more?" He grabbed my face and turned it towards him when I didn’t respond. I slapped his hand away and pushed him back. I really don’t need this right now. 

"Just fuck off Mickey" I yelled as I opened the door and walked downstairs. Carl and Debbie were playing a board game while Fiona used a candle as a light to read to Liam. Lip was on the couch watching the kids play the game. 

"Hi Ian! Wanna play?" Debbie asked cheerfully. I shook my head and checked the fire place.

"Why isn’t the fire lit?" I asked. I looked at Lip since it was his job. He shrugged obnoxiously and opened his book and started to read. “So your just going to let us freeze to death?" I said too loudly. Mickey was walking down the stairs and looking at me like he was disappointed.

"Ian stop" Fiona sad sharply. Lip put his book down and stood up, walking towards me. 

"No Fi it’s fine, let him vent. He clearly has a lot to say!" He smiled sarcastically at me. I got closer to him and Mickey walked to us. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away.

"Come on Ian" Mickey said quietly but strictly. I pulled my arm out of his grip. 

"Oh look Ian! The perfect person! You can tell him all about your little secrets!" His lips were pursed like they always do when he’s furious. 

"What is he talking about Ian?" Mickey asked me anxiously. I looked at the ground and Lip laughed. 

"You guys stop it!" Fiona yelled from across the room. She was leading the kids upstairs so they wouldn’t get hurt if things got violent. Mandy walked down with a scared face. 

"Mandy go upstairs" Mickey ordered, not wanting her to get hurt.

"No Mandy come here, tell your brother what you’ve been hiding from him" Lip yelled to her. Mickey looked back from me and Mandy with a scared face. She walked down slowly and Fiona ran her hands through her hair anxiously, knowing this was going to happen no matter how much she yelled. 

"Ian, what’s going on?" Mickey asked with a tone I’ve never heard before. He was so scared and sad I couldn’t stand it. I walked towards him and reached for his hand but he pulled away. “Tell me" he said more strictly. 

"Waverly…might be mine…." I mumbled slowly. It was quiet for a split second before all hell broke loose. I was knocked to the ground by Mickey, Lip was screaming at Mandy, Mandy was crying, Fiona   
was screaming at Mickey, and we could hear the kids crying upstairs. Lip ran upstairs to comfort Waverly and Fiona went upstairs to comfort the kids. 

"I’m sorry" Mandy cried to Mickey, trying to touch his arm. He pushed past her and ran upstairs. Mandy sat next to me and checked my eye while crying. “They hate us" she added while trying to catch her breathe. I sat up and hugged her, combing my fingers through her hair. After calming her down I walked upstairs and into my room, hoping he would talk to me. 

"Where is he?" I asked Carl. He shrugged awkwardly and went back to his comic book. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Mickey? Come on, open up" I begged. He opened the door and pushed past me without saying anything. Something was off. I followed him to our room and he closed the door before I could walk in. Looks like I’m sleeping with Debs. I knocked on Fiona’s, Debbie’s, and Carl’s door and Fi opened the door. She looked at me like she was ashamed and opened the door wider so I could walk in. Debbie was laying on her bed with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her and she touched my bruised eye lightly. 

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"I’m sorry I scared you" I said as she put the blanket over me. She shrugged.

"I wasn’t scared…" She replied. I smiled at her and she layed down next to me. Fiona turned off the light and layed in her bed. After a couple hours of sleeping I was woken up by a crying Carl. 

"What’s wrong!?" I asked, jumping out of bed. He never cries so I knew it was important.

"Mickey won’t wake up" he cried. Debbie started crying as I collapsed on the bed, not able to move. 

"Stay here" Fiona ordered, walking out of the room. A few seconds later I heard her scream.


	50. Chapter 50

"Wake up Mick! Please!" I screamed as Lip held me back. Fiona was trying to get him to wake up but it wasn’t working. Mandy was in shock on Carl’s bed and Debbie was holding her hand and crying. 

"What did he take?!" Fiona asked. I thought back but couldn’t remember anything. 

"I don’t know! Just wake him up!" I cried. Carl was on the phone with the hospital to see if there was any way they could get to the house. 

"I don’t know shit face just fucking drive the truck through the snow!" Carl yelled into the phone. Fiona rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"Yeah hi sorry, I think he OD’d on something. No I don’t know what." She looked up at me and turned around. “Yeah, on purpose" she said quietly. My stomach dropped and I collapsed into Lips arms. He caught me and held me tightly. She hung up the phone and went back to Mickey. 

"Well?" I practically screeched. She had her hand on his wrist.

"There’s an emergency ambulance on its way, they said as long as he still has a pulse he should be fine" she rambled. Whenever she gets nervous she rambles. 

"How are they getting through the snow?" Lip asked. 

"They have a snow plow going first or something I don’t know" she said like he was stupid. Mandy got up and ran out of the room. Lip called Debbie over and while Debs held me, he ran after her. 

"It’s okay Ian" Debbie whispered in my ear as I cried. I couldn’t stop looking at him, he looked so alone. I just wanted to be with him. After what seemed like forever we could hear the sirens. “I’m going to go let them in, okay?" Debbie asked me. I nodded my head and crawled to Mickeys side, holding his hand. A few seconds later three paramedics came rushing into the room with a stretcher.

"Watch out please" one of them said. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t leave him. “Kid, move!" He yelled. I moved out of the way but didnt let go of his hand.

"Please be careful" I cried. They ignored me as they picked him up and put him on the stretcher, strapping him in. Fiona hugged me as they brought him down the hallway. “I have to go with" I yelled as I ran after them. 

"You can’t go alone!" Fiona yelled after me. Lip came out of his room and followed us down the stairs. 

"I’ll go" Lip said, grabbing a jacket for me. I was confused of why he wanted to come but too scared to care. Fiona hugged us both goodbye and made us promise we would call every half hour. The ride to the hospital was a blur, just the paramedics talking gibberish while I held Mickeys hand. When we got to the hospital they took him into a private room and made us wait in the living room.

"He’s gonna be okay" Lip told me as I paced back and forth. 

"He wouldn’t even be here if you had kept your fucking mouth shut" I said too loudly, earning me dirty looks from the other people in the waiting room. Lip stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the bathroom.

"You fucked my girlfriend! “My" baby isn’t mine! For the second time! Ian, do you not understand what you did?" He wasn’t even yelling now, more like begging me to understand. 

"Do you think we did it on purpose? We were so fucked up from having such assholes like you and Mickey in our lives we did anything we could think of to feel loved!" I yelled. I don’t care how gay that sounded, it was true. 

"Was it only once?" He asked, suddenly calm. I nodded. “When?" He added. I leaned against the wall and took a breath. 

"Before I left for the army" I answered. He nodded slowly. 

"I never wanted to go back to Karen" he told me. 

"Then why did you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"To hurt her I guess. I wanted to make her feel as bad as I did. But now I don’t care, I just want to be with her" he said like he was thinking out loud. When he realized I was listening he cleared his throat. “I can’t fight with you anymore" he said sadly. 

"I know" I agreed. He walked up and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and tried not to cry. 

"Let’s go get your man" he said as he patted me on the back. It was like a silent agreement that we would deal with the baby situation once Mickey was better. We waited for another hour before the doctor came to talk to us.

"Mickey Milkovich’s family?" He asked as he walked up. Lip and I stood up an shook his hand. “Brothers?" He asked. 

"I’m his boyfriend" I said confidently. He gave me a shocked look but recovered quickly. 

"Ah yes, well, he took a dangerous mixture of pills and it would have killed him if you hadn’t called so quickly. He should be waking up soon and when he does you may see him, but he will be on suicide watch here for as long as we think necessary" he informed us.

"Oh my god, thank you Doctor" I said as Lip hugged me. He shook our hands again and walked back.

"I told you he would be okay" Lip smiled. We sat back down for a few hours and Lip fell asleep which gave me a lot of time to think. He tried to kill himself, he was going to leave me because I hurt him so bad. He didnt want to see me. He hated me. What am I going to do?


	51. Chapter 51

"How is he?" I asked again. Fiona walked in and told me the same thing she says everyday. 

"Getting better." Debbie, and Carl took off their jackets and hung them up and Fiona took off Liam’s.

"He says the food sucks, so were gonna sneak him pizza next time" Debbie said. Carl took Liam and they all three went to the living room to watch tv. Ever since the power came back on they couldn’t get enough tv. 

"Did he uh-did he say anything?" I asked anxiously. She hugged me and shook her head sadly.

"Maybe next time" she said before walking upstairs. It has been three weeks since I’ve seen Mickey. 

"Hey man" Lip greeted as he came downstairs. 

"Hey, how did you guys sleep?" I asked, knowing Waverly has been colicky lately. He smiled then stopped.

"Uh yeah, fine" he smirked.

"Oh okay, gross you could have just said good" I gagged at the thought of their sex life. He laughed and kissed Mandy as she walked downstairs. “Hey Mands" I said awkwardly. She smiled back and grabbed the cup I coffee Lip was handing her. Ever since Mandy, Lip, and I took a DNA test last week, it was weird between her and I. 

"So uh, three more days" Lip said even more awkwardly. I looked at the ceiling while Mandy looked at the ground, avoiding all chances of eye contact. “Yeah, okay..well, lets go feed Wavy" he said, leading Mandy up the stairs. Great, now I didn’t have my best friend or my boyfriend- if you could even call us that now. I went to my room and layed on my bed, dialing the same number I call once an hour. 

"No Ian, he doesn’t want to talk yet" the nurse said again. 

"Can’t I just-" I started but she cut me off.

"What did I tell you? You can’t come in without his permission" she reminded me, already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Come on Pam, please!" I begged. She said no and hung up. I reached under my bed and got one of the dozens of bottles I had taken from the Kash and Grab last week. I opened one of the vodka bottles and chugged as much as I could handle.

"Ian?" Lip asked as he opened the door. I grunted in response. “Shit man, again? Come on, he wouldn’t want you to do this." He grabbed the bottle from me and put it on my dresser. “Mandy is hurt too" he told me. 

"He loves her, he’ll see her eventually" I mumbled, turning onto my side and closing my eyes.

"Yeah cause he doesn’t love you" he scoffed at me. 

"Obviously not" I replied. “He tried to kill himself so he wouldn’t have to see me again." 

"He just needs time" Lip said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah just like Mandy? She won’t even look at me." I mumbled into the bed, the alcohol hitting me. 

"She doesn’t know how to act, it will get better when the results come in" he told me. I laughed at how much of a bullshit response that was. 

"I need to see him" I mumbled into the bed again. 

"I have an idea, if you stop acting like Frank" he said with his “I have an idea" voice. I sat up and shook his hand, sealing the deal. For the next hour we planned our mission.

"Hey this is a clinic for people with suicidal tendencies, right?" Lip asked the front desk lady Pam. She looked him up and down and nodded, asking him to fill out a piece of paper. “No I don’t think you understand" he tried again. “I just-I need-" he started to stutter. God he was an over dramatic actor. Pam came around and led him into another room, leaving the desk open. Perfect! I went down the hall to the biggest room where all the patients were having out. I stood by the door and peeked in, looking around for Mickey. After a few minutes I saw him in the corner of the room with his back to me. A group of patients passed me and I walked in with them so nobody would notice me.

"Hey" I said once I was behind him. He didnt turn around. 

"I knew you were gonna sneak in" he laughed. I reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped. “Come on, we can go in my room" he said without looking at me, walking down the hallway and into a room with two beds and white walls. He sat on one of the beds and I sat on the other. 

"Mick-" I tried to talk, but he wouldn’t let me. He put his hand up to stop me.

"You don’t get to talk, you listen. I went to juvie for you, I trusted you, I moved into your house, I fucking told you I loved-" he stopped himself. “It’s not fair" he finished. I couldn’t meet his eyes I was so ashamed. “My sister? Why?" His eyes were starting to water.

"I’m sorry" I whispered, too scared to talk. He nodded and bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, me too. But unfortunately that’s not going to stop my niece from being your daughter" he said through gritted teeth. 

"We get the results in three days, she could be Lips" I said with a hopeful tone. 

"And then what? We just pretend like it never happened?" He shot back. I looked back at the ground.

"What did you take?" I asked him. 

"I don’t know. Some pills I found in the bathroom" he said not meeting my eyes. 

"Why?" I asked, scared for the answer. He stood up as Pam and Lip walked into the room. Shit. 

"It’s over Ian" he said quietly before the nursed led him back into the hallway while security threw us out of the building.


	52. Chapter 52

He grabbed my hand and walked me through the familiar club. Lonely middle aged men hiding from their wives and kids by screwing any guy they can find. I guess I had no right to judge, that’s what I was doing.

"Come on Ian, dance with me" he said as he pulled my waist towards his. The weed we had smoked before was starting to hit me and all I wanted to do was forget. Forget everything. He grabbed my ass and kissed my neck as we danced closely.

"Can I buy you boys a drink?" A thirty-something guy asked us, looking us up and down. 

"I’m Josh, this is Ian" Josh said as we walked to the bar. The man smiled at me flirtatiously and I responded by doing the same. He ordered us some drink I’ve never heard of and gave them to us. I looked at it suspiciously, not wanting to get drugged again, and josh gave me a look like “just fucking drink it". Fine. I threw it back and was surprised at how strong it was. I coughed a little and saw the older guy smirking at me. 

"What’s your name?" I asked, not remembering if he had told us or not.

"I’m Jeff" he said with a cocky smile. Josh reached in his pocket and pulled out a small ziplock bag with white powder in it.

"Anyone interested?" He asked with a coy smile. 

"Josh!" I gasped, trying to reach for the bag. He put it back in his pocket and gave me a strict look.

"Don’t worry about it" he said sternly, knowing I was worried about him. Jeff laughed and took a sip of his drink. 

"So how do you boys know eachother?" He asked. 

"We were in juvie together" Josh said, winking seductively at Jeff. 

"Oh really?" The older man perked up, clearly interested. Josh nodded and put his arm around me, holding my waist. “You boys wanna get out of here?" He asked, licking his lips. I looked at Josh and tried to signal no, but he wouldn’t listen.

"Sure, where are we headed?" He asked, following Jeff while leading me along. 

"Josh, no!" I said quietly in his ear. He kissed my cheek and squeezed my waist.

"It’s fine!" He said back. The last time he said that I was left in a hotel room all alone and drugged up. The only difference is this time Mickey cant save me. He won’t save me. We took a cab back to some crappy motel and went into Jeff’s room. There were dirty clothes and empty alcohol bottles thrown everywhere, it looked like he was living there temporarily.

"There’s a hot tub" Jeff said as he poured us some shots. Josh winked at me and handed me a shot. After three or four shots we headed outside to the hot tub, which looked old and broken. My head was starting to spin and I could feel one of them leading me to the tub, helping me in. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was stripped down to my boxers. When did that happen?

"Josh" I tried to say but it came out like a mumble. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and Josh was straddling me and kissing my neck. I looked over to see Jeff across the hot tub, watching us with a perverted smile. “I don’t want to be here" I slurred. 

"Don’t do this" he whispered in my ear. I didn’t want him to be mad at me but I didn’t want to be here. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest and I started to panic. 

"It’s okay Firecrotch, we’ll take care of you" Jeff said as he walked over, sitting next to me and rubbing my inner thigh. At the sound of my old nickname my stomach dropped and I instantly wanted to cry. My eyes started to water and I could hear Josh breathe deeply, clearly annoyed. “Oh what’s wrong?" Jeff asked with fake concern.

"He’s crying over his stupid deadbeat of a boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now" Josh said with disgust in his voice. I wanted to punch him for talking about Mickey like that but my body was so heavy I felt like I couldn’t move. “Go ahead and pout, I don’t care" he said through gritted teeth, grabbing Jeff’s hand and pulling him across the hot tub, kissing him hard on the lips. 

"I need a phone" I tried again. They ignored me and kept kissing. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn’t move, what was in that drink? Why can’t I move? Everything went dark and I couldn’t feel my body, all I could do was hear them. What seemed like hours later I opened my eyes to see Josh laying next to me in a bed. I sat up slowly and tried to ignore the horrible feeling in my stomach. I looked around the room and I saw Jeff, naked and asleep on the bathroom floor. As I started to stand up someone grabbed my hand.

"Don’t leave" Josh mumbled into the bed. I sat back down and grabbed his phone, calling a cab. They said they would be here in ten minutes. I found Josh’s clothes an put them on him the best I could, and then put my pants on since I couldn’t find anything else.

"Come on, hold onto me" I said as I leaned him against me and held his waist, trying to keep him up. We staggered to the sidewalk outside, only having to stop twice so he could puke. “A little help?" I asked as the cab driver got out of the car and gave us a suspicious look. He helped me get Josh in the car and then started driving.

"I’m sorry" Josh whispered raspily in my lap. I brushed his hair out of his face and forced a smile.

"You need help Josh" I told him. He nodded slowly in agreement. We got to Josh’s house and I carried him to his room, stopping at the front door for five minutes to dig his house key out of his pocket. Luckily his roommate wasn’t home so I didn’t have to explain anything. “Where’s your room?" I asked as he fell asleep against my shoulder. He lazily pointed a finger towards one of the doors and I pushed it open to find an almost completely empty room, only a single bed. I layed him on the bed and stripped him of his clothes since they were covered in puke. I kissed his forehead and went to stand up son I could go home.

"Please don’t leave me" he cried into his pillow. I took my jeans off and layed down next to him. He put his head on my bare chest and fell asleep as I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I missed Mickey and wanted to be with him.


	53. Chapter 53

"Ian" I heard as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Josh smiling at me while running his finger up and down my chest.

"Shit, what time is it?" I asked groggily. My head was pounding and I felt like shit. He grabbed my phone and handed it to me. 

"Twelve, listen I gotta go. The shower is through there and there’s some food in the fridge" he said as he got up and put on some clothes. “Oh and your phones been buzzing all morning" he added as he kissed me on the lips and ran out of the apartment. I checked my phone to see sixteen texts an twelve missed calls. Great, I’m going to be in trouble again. The texts ranged from “Where are you" to “We’re out looking." Shit, there out looking for me? Fuck. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Fiona yelled three hours later as I walked in the house.

"I’m fine, I’m gonna go to bed okay?" I asked as I walked past her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"No! Not okay! Where the hell were you? Were you with that Josh guy again?" She was screaming now. Lip walked down and signed for her to go upstairs. “I’m disappointed in you" she said before shaking her head and walking upstairs.

"Where were you?" Lip asked. I started to walk upstairs, not wanting to talk. He grabbed my sleeve and threw me on the couch. “Answer me!" He yelled. 

"Don’t fucking worry about it" I yelled back. He ran a hand through his hair,frustrated, and sat down next to me.

"Did you take anything?" He asked me in a condescending tone. I layed my head back and flipped him off, hoping he would go away. He slapped the top of my head and pushed me back when I tried to hit back. “I have to show you something if you would quit acting like Frank for two seconds" he said with a serious tone.

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer. 

"We got the results" he said as he pulled a white envelope out of his back pocket. I could feel the color draining out of my face as he opened it. “Mandy’s sleeping and I can’t wait" he explained. I nodded and he continued. “Ready?" He asked. I nodded again. My stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Well?" I asked nervously. He shook his head and handed me the paper. I took it and read the bolded sentence. “Phillip Gallagher is the father of Waverly Milkovich Gallagher." I looked up and Lip was smiling and had tears in his eyes.

"She’s mine" he cried happily. We stood up and I hugged him. 

"Go tell her" I encouraged. He hugged me again and then ran upstairs. I sat on the couch and took a deep breath. I’m not her dad, I’m just her uncle. Mickey and I could be okay-but he said we wouldn’t. I heard Mandy scream upstairs and I couldn’t help but smile to myself. Maybe I wouldn’t get my happy ending, but at least they would. 

"Are you ready?" Lip asked me later that day. I had showered, napped, and ate and now we were going to tell Mickey the news. I told them he didn’t want me there but they wouldn’t listen. I walked out of the bathroom and nodded, not in the mood to talk. Mandy walked out of their room and walked up to me.

"I missed you.."she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged me. Lip mouthed “hormones" behind her and I hugged her back. I missed her too. “Are you okay?" She asked, honestly concerned. I nodded even though I wasn’t. “Look at me, he loves you. Nothing can change that." She said trying to make me feel better. I nodded again, scared if I talked I would cry. God I was a mess.

"Okay guys you ready?" Lip asked as he walked into his room then back out with Waverly. 

"We’re bringing her on the El?" I asked. 

"Yeah it’s her first trip out" Lip baby talked to her. She giggled and reached towards his face. Mandy laughed as he pretended to bite her fingers, earning a squeal from Wavy. The El ride was a blur, I let them have their family time and I couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Mickey again. Especially after he broke up with me. When Pam saw us she grabbed her phone to call security, but Lip begged her to just ask Mickey. She came back a few minutes later and led us to the visiting room, clearly not in agreement.

"Well?" He asked Mandy, ignoring me and Lip completely. My stomach dropped just at the sight of him, I just wanted to touch him. 

"Here" she said, handing him the envelope. He opened it and then closed it back up, handing it back to her. “She needs to be changed, help me Lip?" She asked, walking into the hallway. Smooth Mands. 

"Mick-" I tried. He shook his head and sat on one of the chairs at the table. I sat down on the chair across from him.

"Why are you here? You think cause she’s not yours ill take you back?" He asked. I looked nervously at my hands, not knowing what to say. “There’s a guy here, and he really likes me." My stomach felt like it was in my throat, I didn’t know what to do. “I wanted to forget about you so I flirted back and gave him all the right signals. When he asked me to meet him in the bathroom after lights off I did." My whole body was shaking with anger and all I wanted to do was kill whoever this guy was. “I couldn’t do it." He added quietly. I looked up and he was looking at me. “I can’t stop thinking about you, I’ve tried. I really have." The fact that he was talking like this was so shocking I couldn’t even think to respond.

"How’s everything going?" Pam asked us. Mickey gave her a thumbs up and she walked back to her desk.

"I heard you’ve been a drunken mess" he said like he was concerned. I shrugged and looked at my hands again. “I hate you for what you did, but I still love you." My eyes met his and he gave me a weak smile.


	54. Chapter 54

"Did Carl pass that math test?" Mickey asked as we played Black Jack at our favorite table. I laughed and shook my head.

"The only answer he got right was his name" I joked. Mickey and Carl had been practicing all week for his final math test before winter break, it didnt help.

"Figured" Mickey laughed. “How’s Wavy?" He asked, trying not to make it awkward, even though it was. 

"She’s good, she’s sleeping through the night now. I mean, that’s what Lip told me anyway…" I added when he gave me a weird look.

"Five more minutes" Pam yelled from the front desk. 

"Did they say how long?" I asked him. He nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"About a week if nothing happens" he said. 

"Nothing will happen..right?" I asked looking at his hands. All I wanted to do was hold them. We hadn’t touched since the accident. 

"Nah man I’m good" he said looking around awkwardly. I hated how we couldn’t just talk like before, everything was so complicating now. He smiled at someone across the room and I turned to look. A blonde haired boy smiled widely and walked over to us.

"Hey Mick! Is this him?" He asked nicely. 

"Yeah, this is Ian. Ian this is Kale" Mickey introduced us. We shook hands and looked each other up and down, scoping out the competition.

"You got a good guy here Ian" Kale said while he smiled at Mickey. I looked at Mickey and he was biting his lip nervously and blushing. What the hell? Since when does Mickey blush? 

"I know." I said, folding my arms across my chest. He took the hint and said his goodbyes.

"I’ll be in bed around ten okay? Wait up for me we gotta watch the rest of that movie!" He said before walking away. I turned to Mickey and he was looking away nervously.

"You didn’t mention that he was your roommate Mick." I tried to say casually. It didn’t work. He shrugged.

"I didn’t think it was important" he responded. 

"He was the guy?" I asked, knowing the answer. He nodded. “Then yeah, that’s kind of important." I know I don’t have a right to get mad but I couldn’t help it. My fists were clenched by my sides and I couldn’t sit still.

"I told you nothing happened" he said calmly. I hate how calm he is. I wanted him to yell and fight so we could just make up and be normal again.

"Yeah, well have fun tonight." I spat, standing up and pushing my chair in. 

"Your really gonna do this?" He asked, standing up too. I didn’t answer. “You don’t like being on the other side of the situation do you?" He smirked before walking past me and to his room. 

"Fuck you!" I yelled after him. He flipped me off before closing his bedroom door. One of the security guards headed towards me, getting concerned. “Yeah yeah yeah, I’m leaving."

Mickeys POV

"How was I?" Kale asked as he walked into my room.

"Just shut the fuck up and take the money" I said throwing the twenty at him. He grabbed it and winked.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he said, walking out of the room. Hopefully Gallagher learned his lesson.


	55. Chapter 55

"Ian?" Mandy said as she walked in my room. I turned over on my bed and looked at her. She was playing with her fingers which meant she was nervous.

"You okay?" I asked her, scooting over so she could sit. 

"I treated you like shit" she said with a tear forming in her eye. Oh god not the hormones again.

"Mands no you didn’t-" I tried to comfort her but then she really started crying.

"I left you alone when you really needed me all for something that was my fault!" I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair, the only way to calm her down. “I’m sorry Ian" she whispered. 

"Hey, we both chose to do it okay? It wasn’t your fault." I tried to soothe her, I knew she felt responsible since she made the first move. 

"Guess I really lived up to my nickname huh?" She tried to joke through tears. I kissed her forehead and she smiled weakly. 

"You are nothing close to a skank" I said sternly, hoping she would believe me. “Besides, since when do you care what people think? Fuck them! You have your family. You don’t need anyone else." She was actually smiling now. 

"You guys are the best family I’ve ever had" she said as she threw her arms around me. “We’re still best friends right?" She asked nervously. 

"Are you kidding me? Nothing could change that" I said as we layed down on the bed, my arm around her and her head on my chest.

"I’m scared to ask how you and Mick are doing…"she said while I played with her hair. 

"He has a hot roommate" I said with disgust in my voice.

"You mean Nick?" She laughed loudly. “Okay you defiantly need your eyes checked. I mean the nerd thing is cute for some people but not him and-" she couldn’t stop laughing.

"Wait who’s Nick? No I’m talking about his roommate, Kale. Blonde hair, tall, muscles?" She looked at me with a blank face.

"His roommates name is Nick. I met him the other day" she was looking at me like I was crazy. 

"Mands?" Lip said, walking in with Waverly in his arms. She got up and kissed the baby on the head. “What’s going on in here?" He tried to ask casually. It didnt work. 

"I just apologized for being so weird lately" Mandy explained. Lip nodded and looked at me.

"You going to see Mickey today?" He asked me. I shook my head. It’s been three days since I last saw him and I’m really not in the mood to watch him flirt with some guy. 

"Wait Lip, what’s his roommates name?" I asked. He thought for a few seconds.

"Isn’t it like Nick or something?" He asked Mandy. She gave me a worried look.

"Hey you got that number Mick gave you?" I asked Mandy.

"Uh yeah-but it’s only in case of an emergency" she tried. I held my hand out and she handed me her phone. 

"Thanks" I mumbled as I called the number. They walked out of the room, Mandy mouthing “good luck."

"Mands? What’s wrong?" Mickey whispered into the phone. 

"It’s me" I said. I could hear him exhale loudly on the other end.

"This is for emergencies" he said with an attitude.

"Yeah, what’s your roommates name again?" I asked him. 

"Ni-uh Kale? Why?" He stuttered. 

"What’s going on Mick?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Listen I have to go, I’m in group" he whispered again. “I love you" he mumbled into the phone before hanging up. It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach, he hasn’t said that since the accident.

"I love you too" I said into the phone, even though I knew he wasn’t there. I walked to Mandy and Lips room to give her her phone back. I knocked and Lip opened the door.

"Hey man, how did it go?" He asked. I tried to not a smile like a little girl in love but I couldn’t help it. “I’m guessing it was good?" He teased. I passed him the phone and went downstairs.

"Hello beautiful" I said cheerfully to Debbie, kissing the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I put my jacket on opened the front door.

"Just out" I smiled at her, walking out and closing the door behind me. I took the El to the hospital and up to the eighth floor. “Hey Pam" I said extra cheerfully, knowing she hated me.

"Hello Ian" she said like a robot. “Mickeys still in group" she added. 

"I know, I’m gonna wait" I told her. She fake smiled and answered the ringing phone. I sat in one of the crappy hospital chairs and waited until he walked out. When he finally came out and saw me he smiled brightly but then tried to cover it up, but I already saw.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"We’re breaking you out of here" I said as I grabbed his hand.


	56. Chapter 56

"Ian I get out in like a week!" He said as I went into his room and grabbed his clothes, throwing them in a bag.

"I can’t wait a week" I said while looking into the hallway. Three security guards and Pam were in the way of the doors. I turned around and Mickey was smiling at me.

"You missed me" he stated. I walked up to him with a smile on my face and kissed him hard on the lips while holding his hips. When I pulled back his eyes were wide. “Yeah your right we should probably get out of here" he said, watching my lips as I smiled. 

"Know how?" I asked, looking in the hallway again. He joined me and reached into my back pocket, pulling out the twenty dollar bill I had been saving.

"Psst, Judd! Come here" Mickey called to one of the guards. He was younger than the others and he was clearly scared of Mickey.

"Uh-hi Mickey" he stuttered.

"Yeah, your gonna help me break out of here. Take this money, and get us out without getting caught" Mickey ordered, handing Judd the money. His bossiness was really turning me on. 

"Woa, uh, I don’t think I can do that" he said, looking behind him for the other security guards.

"See, the thing is-you don’t have a choice" Mickey said with a quick shrug and “sucks for you" face. Judd looked at me for help but I shrugged.

"Uh, well there’s the back door" he mumbled, pointing to the left.

"Okay" Mickey said, waiting for more. Judd just stood there. “So take us there" Mickey said a little louder.

"Oh! Right!" He said walking into the hallway with us close behind. Luckily Pam and the other guards were dealing with a fight that broke out so we were able to sneak through the back door behind Pam’s desk.

"Keep your mouth shut or I’ll force it shut. Got it?" Mickey threatened Judd. He nodded like an idiot and closed the door behind us. We laughed and ran down the stairs until we reached the exit. “Where to?" Mickey asked cheerfully, holding my hand. 

"Well I would say food, but you gave my twenty to that idiot" I joked. He raised his eyebrows and pulled the twenty from his back pocket.

"No faith" he teased. Sneaky ass. We walked onto the Main Street and I could feel him tensing up. I let go of his hand.

"It’s fine" I tried to say like it was, even though it wasn’t. He looked around anxiously and grabbed my hand again.

"Five minutes" he told me strictly. I smiled and squeezed his hand. “Alibi?" He asked me. 

"Sure"I replied. When we got there he let go of my hand but I didn’t mind. “Hey Kev" I greeted as he got me and Mickey a beer.

"Hey guys. Mickey I thought you were in looney town?" He asked. Mickey laughed and shook his head.

"Nah I’m out now" he said, smiling at me. 

"Well if it isn’t my favorite non-son son!" I heard from the door. Oh god please no.

"Hey Frank" Mickey said, only because he was in a good mood.

"Well hello Mickey, how is living in my house and screwing my son?" Frank laughed, clearly drunk like always. 

"Shut the fuck up Frank" I said through my teeth. He shrugged, tripping over his feet.

"I was just being polite" he slurred. He sat on the chair next to me and Kev passed him a beer on que. “So how does it feel being a dad?" He asked me after chugging his beer.

"He’s not the dad" Mickey spat at him. Frank put his arms up in fake surrender.

"I’m just saying what I heard" he slurred again. 

"Let’s just go" I said, touching Mickeys arm and getting up. 

"No, why do you have to be such a prick to him?" He yelled to Frank. Oh fuck.

"Mick it’s fine, I’m used to it. Come on!" I tried again. No use.

"Oh I’m the prick? I’m not the one who got him out in juvie!" Frank yelled back with a joking voice, which just pissed Mickey off more.

"Don’t act like you know what the fuck your talking about" Mickey yelled back. Kev moved the cups out of the way, not wanting anymore to get destroyed in a bar fight.

"Just cause your living in MY house doesn’t mean you know more about MY family then I do!" Frank yelled, losing the joking tone.

"You don’t know anything about “your" family!" Mickey yelled back, his fists clenching. 

"Oh shit.." Kev mumbled. 

"Mick-" Frank cut me off.

"Your lucky I’m letting you and your reproducing sister live in my house!" Franks face was red, which meant he wasn’t going to stop until he won. 

"My reprod-YOUR SON WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HER PREGNANT!" Mickey literally screamed in his face. The whole bar was quiet and watching.

"Hey how about a beer? On me!" Kev said cheerfully, trying to resolve the situation. 

"Oh you know she threw herself on him! On both of them!" Frank laughed to everyone in the bar like it was a private joke. BAM! 

"Mickey!" I yelled after the third punch, pulling him off. 

"Bet your gonna go calm him down huh son? Yeah you like that don’t you Mick?" Frank seethed. It took me and Kev to get him outside. 

"I fucking hate him" Mickey said angrily while pacing back and forth. I leaned against the brick wall and waited for him to calm down. 

"Nice hit" I smiled at him. He saw me smile and instantly calmed down. “Come here" I said as I pulled him into the alleyway and onto me.


	57. Chapter 57

"I don’t want to move" Mickey said as he layed next to me with his head on my chest. I ran my hands through his hair and he circled his fingers on my bare chest. 

"Good cause I’m not gonna let you." Make up sex was the best, especially when nobody else was home. His leg was intertwined with mine and he couldn’t stop kissing me, not like I’m complaining.

"What did the note say again?" He asked. 

"Veronica’s baby shower is today" I recited. He looked up at me.

"I thought guys couldn’t go?" He said. 

"There probably making the guys set everything up" I told him. He laughed and kissed my chest again.

"Sucks for them" he joked. 

"I’m gonna take a shower, coming?" I asked, getting up. He shook his head.

"Nah after being forced to shower twice a day I feel too fucking clean" he said seriously. I laughed and walked to the bathroom.

Mickeys POV

Once I hear the water start I jump up instantly, looking for his phone. Really Gallagher? You think I would pass up a shower with you voluntarily? I find it in his jeans pocket and went to the messages. 

"Sorry for the impromptu threesome" from Josh. God dammit. I knew I should have killed this fucker when I had the chance. I put the phone back in his pocket and walked into the bathroom. 

"Hey man I changed my mind" I said, climbing in. He smiled that stupid fucking Gallagher smile and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him and kissing my neck. “Anything happen while I was gone?" I asked between deep kisses. He shook his head and started washing his hair. “So what, you just layed around for two weeks?" I asked, trying not to get upset.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, getting suspicious. There was soap almost in his eye so I instinctively reached up to wipe it away. “Thanks" he smiled. Fuck, his smile makes it hard to stay mad. I couldn’t even concentrate on what I was doing. There was soap slowly falling down his body, slipping over his muscles.

"Jesus Gallagher" I mumbled before pulling him towards me and rubbing my body against his.

"Damn Mick" he said as he got hard against me. I grabbed his dick and starting stroking slowly as he sucked on my neck. Just as he was about to cum there was a knock on the door.

"Ian?" We heard Lip say. 

"Uh-yeah?" Ian said, trying to keep his voice even but not letting me stop. 

"The hospital can’t find Mickey" he said through the door. His eyes got wide and he bit his bottom lip like he always does when he’s close.

"Oh-shit, uh yeah it’s fine" he stuttered, leaning against me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He’s missing! Why is the door locked?" Lip asked. I couldn’t help but laugh against Ian’s shoulder as he panted against me.

"Fuck!" Ian yelled way too loudly as he came. 

"Ian! What the hell! Are you okay?" Lip yelled through the door, turning the knob. Ian panted against my neck as I tried to smother my laugh. Ian went to explain right when the door slammed open. “Ian-shit! Jesus Christ you guys!" Lip said, closing his eyes. 

"Shit Lip! Get out!" Ian yelled, pulling the curtain over us. 

Ian’s POV

That did not just happen. “My eyes are fucking burning" Lip said from outside the bathroom as we grabbed our towels.

"We thought you were gone!" I yelled through the door. Mickey wouldn’t stop laughing and I hit his shoulder. I opened the door and Lip was leaning against the hallway wall, still closing his eyes. “Dude, your good" I told him. 

"Hey guys, wait were you both in the shower? Wait, ew!" Carl out together as he ran up. 

"No Ian was just showing Mickey how to work the tricky handle, you perv. Go get what Fi asked. Go!" Be ordered. Carl rolled his eyes and ran off again.

"Thanks" I mumbled, my face red. He patted my back and laughed as he followed Carl, knowing that what Fiona needed wasn’t going to get done. We walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. “That just happened didnt it?" I asked him. He laughed and I hit him again.

"Hey, it wasn’t me who yelled ‘fuck’ at the top of my lungs" he laughed. 

"What can I say? I missed you" I smiled, leaning on his bare, wet chest. 

"Yeah?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his peck. “You didn’t fuck anyone else?" He asked, suddenly serious. My stomach dropped and I couldn’t meet his eyes.

"Mick-" I started. He stood up and grabbed his clothes and walking to the door.

"When are you going to fucking learn?" He spat at me before storming out of the room.


	58. Chapter 58

"Hey Mickey" Josh said with a sarcastic tone. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. “You know, I’m starting to see what Ian sees in you." I found him at the gay bar grinding on some old guy.

"I guess you didn’t get the message last time" I said, getting in his face. He shrugged and took a step closer to me so our foreheads were almost touching. 

"You know how it is with him, he’s impossible to resist" he said with a cocky smile. God I fucking hated the way he talked about Ian, like he was his to talk about.

"I want to know what you did" I told him, needing to know but not wanting to. His raised his eyebrows and his smile got wider.

"Which time?" He winked. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into the bathroom. “Jesus! Okay! We met up with some guy here and went back to his room! Christ dude chill!" He yelled, fixing his collar.

"Is the guy here?" I asked, looking out the bathroom door. He laughed.

"He’s always here" he said like I should know that. “Right there" he pointed. “Can I go now?" He asked impatiently. I grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall, choking him.

"If you come anywhere near him again, I will kill you." I said before pushing him out of the way. I walked up to the guy Josh had pointed out and he looked at me and smiled like a pervert. 

"Bad boy huh? I like that" he winked before handing me a drink. I threw it back and slammed it on the counter. 

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked, reaching out and touching his waist. His eyes got wide and he nodded like an idiot. We walked out the front door and headed into the alleyway. 

"So how old are you?" He asked, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. I punched him in the junk and he dropped to the ground.

"The same age as my boyfriend, which is too fucking young for you you fucking perv!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach after every word. He put his arms up in surrender and coughed blood.

"You mean the ginger? I didn’t touch him! Josh gave him some pills and he blacked out! When I woke up they were gone!" He yelled. I grabbed Shia shirt and lifted him up. 

"What pills?" I asked him. He shrugged and coughed up more blood onto my shirt. I dropped him and headed back into the club. “You mother fucker" I said as I grabbed Josh by the hair and slammed his face onto the counter. “WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?" I screamed in his face.

"IT WAS JUST OXY MAN! FUCK!" He yelled back as he held his nose that was most likely broken. I punched him again then ran out as security ran after me.

Ian’s POV

"Mick! Where have you been? Why is there blood on your shirt?" I asked quickly as he walked in our room. He grabbed me roughly and kissed me hard on the lips. “Jesus Mick, you okay?" I asked after he let go of me and laid on the bed, lighting a cigarette.

"You didn’t fuck him, or the old guy" he told me. How did he know about that?

"Is that their blood? Oh my god did you-" I asked, scared to know the truth. He shook his head and inhaled his cigarette deeply.

"Nah, they’ll be fine" he laughed. I sat next to him and held his hand.

"Your not mad?" I asked nervously.

"No, they gave you oxy and you blacked out. You didn’t do anything. I mean yeah, I wish you hadn’t gone to the bar with him but I mean I broke up with you-I deserved it" he said the last part quietly. I layed down next to him and put my head on his chest and we intertwined our fingers together.

"I’m sorry Mick" I said. He kissed the top of my head. 

"Me too" he said, playing with my hair. 

"What about Kale?" I asked. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"I paid him to make you jealous. You know I only got eyes for you" he teased me. I slapped his chest for tricking me and then kissed it when he pretended like it hurt. “So I was thinking, we should try to save up for our own place.." He tried to say casually. I sat up with wide eyes and looked at him. “Oh shut up" he said, pulling my head back down onto him. “We’ve been caught fucking too many times and you know I hate being quiet."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Ian?" Debbie asked as she peaked her head in my room. 

"Come in Debs" I said, sitting up and putting my phone down. "What's up?" I asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have to tell you something.."she said shyly. I quickly sat in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Did somebody touch you? Who was it? I will-" I started. She cut me off by lightly hitting me in the face.

"Get yourself together Ian! No! I uh, I have a boyfriend" she smiled. She looked at me nervously, probably expecting me to go all Lip on her and freak out.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! Tell me all about it!" I said, sitting against the wall on my bed and Debbie moving next to me.

"Well at first he called me ginger and freckles and made fun of me but now were dating!" She explained. I looked at her with a blank face, waiting for her to say 'just kidding.'

"Wait, your joking right?" Her face dropped and she shook her head.

"No..why?" She asked seriously.

"Debs! You deserve someone so much better than a jerk that makes fun of you!" I tried not to yell. She looked hurt and folded her arms grumpily.

"Look at me Ian! I have red hair, bucked teeth, and freckles! This may be the only boyfriend I get!" She practically yelled, running out of my room. Mickey walked in, looking back at Debbie.

"Woa, what was that?" Mickey asked, laying his head on my lap and lighting a joint he had in his hand. I rubbed my eyes, frustrated and inhaled deeply on the joint.

"Debs has a boyfriend" I mumbled. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Damn, who is it?" He asked, taking a hit.

"Some fucking prick who makes fun of her" I spat, pulling the joint from his hand and ignoring him as he gave me a dirty look.

"Then why are they dating?" He asked, stealing it back. I shrugged.

"She doesn't think she's good enough" I said, taking another hit. 

"Dude, slow down!" He ordered, taking the joint from me and putting it out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of me.

"I love you" I mumbled into his neck. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. 

"I love when your high" he laughed as I kissed his neck hard.

"Your supposed to say I love you too" I teased, licking his ear. He rolled me over so he was on top and kissed me hard on the lips. "Say it!" I begged. He shook his head and smiled, sliding my shirt up and licking underneath my belly button. I giggled and pushed his head away, pulling him up to kiss me. While he kissed me I grabbed his dick and squeezed.

"Shit man!" He yelled in pain. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Fine! I love you!" He added. I kissed him on the lips and worked my way down, making up for the pain. "You couldn't just blow me without breaking my dick first?" He joked, putting his hands through my hair as I moved up and down. 

"Cover up, it's me" Lip said loudly as he walked in a few hours later. I fell asleep on top of Mickey, literally. We were both naked so i lazily threw a blanket over my ass.

"Fuck off" I mumbled onto Mickeys chest. Mickey put his hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair. 

"We're late on a few bills, need to pay up" he said, throwing us clothes. We got dressed and met everyone downstairs. 

"Fiona, you take Liam and Mandy take Wavy to the motel to clean rooms, Carl an Debbie let me see that scamming face? Perfect! Ian and Mickey, you know what to do? Okay, we'll meet back here at five." Lip ordered, and just like that we were gone.

"Ready?" I asked Mickey. He nodded and headed for the oldest, richest looking guy in the place. I did the same to the guy next to him. A half hour later and we had a total of three hundred and twenty three dollars. 

"Fucking old prick grabbed my ass" Mickey complained as we walked home, counting our money.

"I told him you liked that" I joked. He fake punched me and grabbed the money from my hand. "At least yours didnt grab your dick" I laughed. I looked at Mickey and he wasn't laughing.

"He did? When?" He asked, his fists clenched. 

"When you were taking the money from his wallet, I had to distract him somehow" I said as I touched his lower back. "It's fine Mick" I added since he was pouting.

"Fucking prick" he mumbled again. I laughed and unlocked the front door.

"Hey guys, we got our part" I told Fiona and Lip. Mickey handed them the money and they started counting.

"Okay good, Debs and Carl should be back soon and Mands is upstairs"he filled us in as Fiona made dinner. We headed upstairs and sat on our bed.

"You talk to Debbie?" Mickey asked me as he took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. I shook my head and did the same. "Want me to?" I couldn't help but laugh in shock.

"Your going to talk to Debbie about boys?" I asked with my eyes wide. He picked up the pillow and hit me with it as I laughed. 

"Who do you think Mandy talked to about boys?" He argued. I laughed even harder and he hit me again. 

"That's only cause you liked the guys she was talking about" I said between trying to catch my breath. He laughed and tackled me.

"Nah, I've only liked one guy" he said, then sat back up with a blank expression.

"What?" I asked with the cocky smile he hates. He shook his head and flipped me off, trying to hide his blush. I knew he hadn't meant to said it, but I don't care. "You've only liked one guy? But wait, you like me. So your telling me, that I'm the only guy you have ever liked?" I teased. He flipped me off again and I licked the tip of his finger, slowly covering the rest with my mouth. I could hear the slight groan coming from his throat, the one that meant I was turning him on.

"Do you want me to talk to her or not?" He asked, snapping out of it. I put my hands up in surrender and nodded. He got up and walked to the door. I cleared my throat loudly and he came running back, kissing me on the lips then going to talk to Debbie. I napped for half an hour before I was woken up by a cocky Mickey.

"What the fuck?" I asked as he slapped my ass hard.

"Guess who just talked to Debbie?" He smiled. Asshole.


	60. Chapter 60

"Hey man, wake up" Mickey said quietly in my ear while running his finger up and down my bare chest. 

"Mmm" I mumbled. He reached over me and grabbed a cigarette and lighter, setting it between my lips and lighting it. "Why do I gotta get up?" I mumbled as I exhaled. 

"We're taking the kids to the park" he told me. 

"With Mands?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, just us" he smiled sweetly, knowing I would like it. I took a shower then went downstairs to get a up of coffee.

"What this?" I asked, looking at the scene in front of me. Debbie and Mickey were wearing aprons and flipping pancakes, Carl was feeding Liam, and Waverly was in he play pen.

"Breakfast" Mickey smiled as he brought me a cup of coffee and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And were making a picnic!" Debbie said cheerfully. I raised my eyebrows at Mickey, I'm impressed yet confused. 

"Okay go play! Carl, hands and feet to yourself!" Mickey yelled after the kids as they ran to the playground. I put the blanket on the frozen grass and took Wavy and Liam out of the strollers, letting them play with the toys we brought. Mickey sat down across from me and I can feel him watching me.

"What's this all about?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled. 

"Just wanted you to be happy, is that a crime?" He asked, picking Wavy up and re-zipping her little winter jacket. 

"Let's build a snowman!" Debbie said as she ran up with Carl behind her. For the next thirty minutes we built the worst snowman ever. Carl wanted a zombie snowman so it's head was on the ground. 

"Okay the babies are tired, ready to go back?" I asked. Mickey looked at Debbie and Carl and they instantly began packing up the stroller and now soaked blanket. "What are you doing?" U asked as they each picked up a baby and put them in the double stroller. 

"We'll take the kids back, you guys have fun" Debbie said with a smile that meant she was up to something. I watched them walk away as Mickey stood behind me, putting his arms around my waist as resting his head on my shoulder.

"Okay, what was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, nobody has bought my old house yet and I thought that today would be a good day to go visit it" he explained, with a smile that looked too big for his face. Okay he was way too happy, something had to be up. 

"Why today?" I asked, still not getting it. He turned me around and kissed my lips softly.

"Let's just say today is the anniversary of a really good day" he hinted. I thought for a few seconds before it clicked.

"It's the first time we-" I smiled seductively. He nodded and returned the smile, putting his fingers through my hand and squeezing. Half an hour later and we were crawling through the broken window of the old Milkovich house. 

"Close your eyes" he said nervously. His hands were shaking and he kept watching my eyes. He led me through the house and I heard a door close. "Okay, um, open..." He stammered. I opened my eyes to see a red blanket spread right where his bed used to be, with lit candles, a bottle of wine, and two plates with steak and potatoes on them. I turned around and Mickey was watching me nervously.

"Did you do this?" I asked him. He shrugged. 

"Mandy, Fiona, and Debbie helped.." He answered, looking at the ground. I put my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you so much" I said, his face breaking into a smile. I kissed him softly and he led me to the blanket. "Is that why we took the kids to the park? So the Mands and Fi could come set up?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, is it okay?" He asked. I pushed him slowly onto the ground so his back was on the blanket, and layed directly on top of him. 

"Its perfect" I smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

"How about this one?" Debbie asked, holding up a red sparkly ornament. I picked her up so she could reach the top of the tree. 

"Like it there?" I asked her. She observed for a few seconds than nodded. 

"Mickey, how's the popcorn strings?" She checked. He looked at me with his "I want to kill myself" face, then smiled cheesily at Debbie.

"Good" he said with fake happiness. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to check on Lip and Mandy's Christmas cookies. 

"Thanks Mick" I smiled, sitting next to him on the couch and kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand on my knee. 

"You owe me, start stringing" he ordered, passing me the bowl with a small grin. A few minutes later Debbie came back with her checklist and pen in hand. 

"Okay, the cookies are almost done and Fiona and Carl are bringing the rest of the decorations down. How does the tree look? Be honest!" She said quickly. 

"It looks great Debs" I reassured her. She looked at Mickey, waiting for his input.

"Yeah it's great" he told her. She beamed and headed upstairs to check on Fi and Carl. 

"What did you guys do for Christmas growing up?" I asked him. He shrugged lamely. "Mick" I said again. 

"We've never really celebrated it" he answered quietly, trying not to show that he was upset but obviously was. 

"Even when your mom was alive?" I asked curiously.

"The year after she died I surprised Mands with a tree and presents" he smiled sweetly. I held his hand and squeezed, telling him to keep going. "She was six and begged my dad but he wouldn't leave his room so I cut down a little tree in the backyard and stuck it in the corner, throwing anything colorful I could find on it. It was covered with Legos and old birthday streamers" he laughed at the thought. 

"Was she happy?" I asked him. He shook his head, his smile dropping.

"My dad woke up and threw the tree out the window then lit the doll I stole for her on fire. She saw the whole thing" he told me, biting his bottom lip. I squeezed his hand and his eyes met mine before he shook it off. "Uh-anyway, want a cookie?" He asked quickly, standing up. I smiled weakly and nodded, following him into the kitchen.

"How's the tree lookin?" Lip asked as we took a cookie from his tray. 

"Good, how's the cookie making?" I asked, taking a bite of the frosted cookie. "Shit, never mind. Damn Mands these are good!" I told her. She smiled and blushed a little. 

"Hey hey hey! I helped!" Lip teased.

"Babe, eating the batter doesn't count as helping" Mandy teased back as he kissed her forehead. She giggled and he kissed her on he lips.

"Okay, get a room" Mickey dismissed them. Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled away. 

"So, what is our price range for presents?" Mandy asked, scooping more dough onto the tray. Lip, Mickey and I all exchanged worried looks. "We have to give gifts!" She said like we were stupid.

"With what money?" Lip laughed. She hit him in the chest and he cleared his throat, acting serious. 

"I already got all of yours" I said before Mandy and Lip could start their grossly flirtatious bickering. Mickey almost chocked on his beer.

"You got me a present?" He asked, his eyes wide. Mandy squealed before I could respond and ran around the counter to hug me.

"I'm so excited! What is it? Wait no! Don't tell me!" She said quickly with a wide smile. I laughed and hugged her again as Mickey walked upstairs silently. 

"I'll be right back" I told them as I followed him.

"Look Ian!" Carl yelled as I passed him. He was holding up a Santa doll with a burned face. I ruffled his short hair and laughed at the doll. 

"Good job Bud, I'll be right back okay?" I told him, walking into my room. Mickey was laying on the bed smoking a joint. "Hey man" I greeted, sitting next to him. 

"Hey" he replied, handing me the joint. I took a hit and passed it back. "I didn't know we were giving each other gifts." 

"I just saw something I thought you would like and got it, you don't have to get me one" I said awkwardly, I didn't think he would be upset.

"I don't have any money" he said like he was ashamed. I grabbed his hand until he looked at me. 

"Either do I, it was cheap okay? I only got it because I had a twenty on me" I tried to reassure him. He nodded and took another hit. 

Mickeys POV

"Okay" I nodded. He kept watching my eyes, waiting for me to feel better. I fake smiled and kissed him, handing him the joint. "I gotta pee" I told him, standing up and heading to the bathroom. I waited until I could hear him walk downstairs before I opened the door again. I went into the girls room and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Debbie asked me, putting her checklist down. 

"He bought me a present" I said quietly. She looked at me like I was going to say more.

"Yeah?" She pushed. 

"Debs! I don't have money to get him a present! You know that!" I whisper/yelled. She sat up and put her hands on each of my shoulders. 

"Breathe Mickey" she soothed. I took a deep breathe and looked at her. "Here's what we're gonna do; you buy him something small but nice then move the proposal to next month." When she said the "P" word too loudly I shushed her. "Oh shut up, everyone knows but him!" She said like I was stupid. 

"How does everyone know?" I asked frantically. She shrugged.

"It's obvious" she said simply. "Now show me the paper again" she ordered. I pulled the magazine page out of my back pocket and showed her. "It's perfect Mick" she smiled. I blushed and smiled back. 

"I'm nervous" I told her. She laughed and handed me the paper.

"He'll say yes, don't worry" she reassured.


	62. Chapter 62

"Come on fat fuck" Carl said for the third time, aiming his slingshot through the open window. 

"Carl! Go to bed! And close the fucking window it's freezing" I ordered, laying back down and cuddling next to Mickey. Jesus, it was cold. 

"No I'm catching him!" Carl yelled. 

"You said he wasn't real" Mickey reminded him. He shrugged and re-aimed. 

"Just in case" he mumbled, concentrating on his view. I moved closer to Mickey while pulling the covers to my neck. 

"Bed. Now." I ordered again. He rolled his eyes, shut the window, and stomped loudly to bed. "Night bud" I teased. He flipped me off and layed down. 

"Finally" I whispered to Mickey, cuddling on him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Merry Christmas Mick" I mumbled into his chest as I fell asleep.

"Ian! Mickey! It's Christmas, wake up!" Debbie said as she and Carl jumped up and down on our bed. I opened my eyes and winked at Mickey then counted to three in my head. On the count of three we tackled the kids and tickled them until they screamed mercy. 

"Go wake everyone else up" I told them as I stood up, putting on pajama pants. They ran off down the hall and Mickey stood up next to me, kissing my bare shoulder. "Merry Christmas" I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him towards me. 

"Merry Christmas" he smiled back. 

"Ew! Get a room!" Carl said as he walked in the room. I loudly kissed Mickey then winked at Carl. 

"Everyone up?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to a walking Liam behind me. "Hi buddy! Merry Christmas!" I baby talked as I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Mickey came over and did the same, tickling under his feet. Liam giggled and cuddled into my neck. 

"Come on guys! Present time!" Fiona yelled from downstairs in a cheerful voice. Everyone headed downstairs with Mickey walking slowly behind. I grabbed his hand and coaxed him along. Downstairs looked amazing; the Christmas tree lighting the whole room and the fire lit and warm. I passed Liam to Fiona and gave her a hug. I heard Waverly coo behind me and turned around and kissed both her and Mandy on the cheek. 

"Merry Christmas man" Lip said as he hugged me. Mickey was holding Waverly and rocking her back and forth, god he looked cute. 

"Who's ready for presents?" Fiona asked. Debbie and Carl sat by the tree and Fiona put Liam next to them. For the next half an hour the kids messily unwrapped their presents, mostly stolen by Mickey, Mandy, Lip, and I. Fiona had given us a list and we got as much as we could. Debbie got the clothes and cooking supplies she wanted, along with a necklace Mandy stole for her. She got all the girls in the family one. Carl got the weapons he wanted, and Liam and Waverly both got toys. 

"Okay who's next?" Fiona asked. Debbie reached behind the tree and pulled out a small bag and handed it to Fiona with a huge smile on her face. "I told you guys not to get me anything!" She yelled. We all shrugged and laughed as she opened it. Inside was a gift card for a spa day, the one thing we actually bought. Fiona looked up and her eyes were watering.

"Okay no tears Fi!" Lip said. She laughed and hugged us all one by one. 

"Who's next?" She asked, wiping her eyes. Lip handed Mandy a velvet box and her eyes got wide.

"It's what we talked about" he clarified. She opened it and instantly started crying. "Oh shit-" he started. She shut him up by kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

"What is it?" Debbie asked curiously. Lip put the ring on her and Mandy held her hand out. 

"It's a promise ring! We decided were not ready to get married but we want to take the next step" she told us. Lip tossed me a box while the girl were awing over the ring and I opened it to see the sweatshirt I have wanted for a Lon time. 

"Thanks man!" I said as I threw him his. It was some part for his contraption he's making. Mandy and Mickey gave Lip a bag and inside was the other parts he needed. I handed Mickey my bag and he opened it awkwardly with everyone watching him in silence. 

"Holy shit, is this-" he started. Carl and lips eyes got wide as they moved closer to Mickey. 

"The gun in the alibi!" Carl practically squeaked. Mickey nodded at me with a small smile and I knew he liked it. He handed me a box and shrugged. 

"I don't know if you'll like it, the girl helped" he mumbled as he looked at his gun nervously. I opened it to see a army bracelet with "IG&MM" on it. I looked at him with wide eyes and he was blushing. 

"I love it" I told him. He smiled back and the girls teased him about being right. 

"Okay, who wants breakfast?" Fiona asked. Everyone ran to the kitchen table except me and Mickey. 

"IG and MM? What if someone saw it and figured it out?" I asked him, pulling his waist towards mine. He shrugged and kissed me softly. 

"Fuck em. Thanks for the gun man. How the hell did you get it?" He asked me. I shrugged and gave him a cocky smile. 

"I made a deal" I told him. His eyes got wide and he bit his bottom lip. 

"Are you gonna clue me in on this deal?" He asked. I shook my head and kissed him again. 

"Let's go eat" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. 

Mickeys POV

"Hey- I got the ring..." I told Debbie as we did dishes. Her eyes got wide and she looked around before talking. 

"How? I thought you didn't have enough until next month!" She whispered. I shook my head. 

"I took an extra shift" I shrugged. She lifted her eyebrows to me.

"Well show me!" She tried not to yell. I looked around and reached into my pocket, pulling it out. 

"Oh my god! It's perfe-" she started before I shoved it back into my pocket as Ian walked in. 

"What's perfect?" He asked casually. I looked at Debbie with a panicked face. 

"The jacket you guys got me...yeah, I really love it!" She lied. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Good I'm glad you like it" he smiled, believing it. God she was good. He walked away with a cookie in his mouth and Debbie and I exhaled deeply. 

"When are you going to do it?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet" I answered truthfully.


	63. Chapter 63

"Fuck that's loud" I said after Mickey shot his gun. He laughed and shot again. My hands instinctively covered my ears. "Come on we've been here for an hour. I'm fucking freezing!" I complained again. He turned towards me and smirked.

"Maybe I should warm you up" he said with a wink. I flipped him off and he shot at the target again. "Okay, we can go." We walked through the shitty neighborhood slowly, not really heading anywhere. 

"Your quiet" I told him. He shrugged and fixed the zipper on my jacket since it was falling down. "Do you want me to guess or can we just skip this part?" I asked. He exhaled loudly and shoved his hands back in his pocket. 

"Just thinking" he said lamely. I stared at him as we walked past the old church, him looking around like he didn't know I was watching him. 

"About?" I pried. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the doorway of the half burnt building, looking around to see if anyone saw. 

"Hey..." He said awkwardly, our faces almost touching and still holding hands. I reached forward and touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. He laughed quietly and nodded.

"I'm fine I'm just-" he stopped and bit his lower lip, looking around again. I held his waist and pulled him toward me. 

"Mick, talk to me" I said gently. He watched my lips as I talked and I knew he was thinking about kissing me. 

"It's nothing, really. Come on let's sneak in." He said with his evil Milkovich smirk. I covered him as he broke the lock with a rock and the bottom of his shoe. The creaky door slammed open and he grabbed my hand, leading me in.

"Shit this place is wrecked.."I said as we looked around. The whole right side of the building was black and charred from the fire, and the rest looked like the local kids had been throwing their parties here ever since it closed down. 

"You ever think about getting married?" Mickey tried to say casually, but I could hear the anxious tone. I looked at him with wide eyes as he kicked some rubble with his foot. 

"I don't know...do you?" I asked, with the same tone. We've gotten pretty good at talking about most things, but this is the first time we've talked about anything this serious. He shrugged and looked at me. 

"You know, it's legal here.."he told me. I'm not positive but I think I hear hope in his voice. I nodded and walked to him, reaching for his hand and entertwining my fingers with his. Our eyes met and we were silent. 

"Mick, is this why you've been acting so weird?" I asked. My stomach was full of butterflies and I was trying not to get too excited. He was blushing as he reached into his left pocket. 

"The girls helped me pick it out, I didn't know what you would like-" he started to ramble. I stared at the silver ring and tried my best not to cry. It didn't work. "Shit, why are you crying?" Mickey started to panic, putting the ring back in his pocket. 

"No no, I'm sorry! Here" I said, holding my hand out. He slid the ring on and gave me a nervous look. A tear dropped down my cheek and I kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him a little harder. 

"I love you" I whispered into his neck as I hugged him. He ran his hands up and down my back and kissed my forehead. 

"I love you too" he blushed.


	64. Chapter 64

"I can't believe this!" Fiona squealed for the third time. I passed the spaghetti to Carl then took a sip of my beer. "When? Where? A church? Courthouse?" Fiona kept on. I smiled and nodded every few seconds to make it seem like I was listening, when really I couldn't stop looking at Mickey. He proposed! He asked me to marry him! He wants to be with me forever! It was too much to take in at once. 

"How about a drink at the alibi?" I said to Mickey. He nodded quickly, clearly overwhelmed by Fiona's excitement, and stood up with me. "We'll be back later okay?" I yelled as I walked out the back door, closing it behind me.

"Fuck she can talk!" Mickey laughed. I held his hand as we walked down the alley. 

"It's a good thing Lip and Mands are on date night or they would've been talking to!" We both shuddered just thinking about it. "Mick?" I asked as I lit the cigarette between his lips. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" He asked. He hasn't stopped smiling since the church and I couldn't help but want to get on him. 

"Never mind, let's get fucked" I hummed seductively in his ear as we walked into the alibi. "Hey Kev." I greeted as we took a seat at the bar. We ordered the strongest thing he had and moved to a table in the corner. 

"Shit, this is gross" Mickey said after taking a sip. I tested it and thought the same. "Chug it?" He challenged with an evil smile in his eyes. 

"Your on" I winked. On the count of three we shot back the nasty clear liquid. "Oh fuck!" I coughed. I could already fill the buzz overtake my body. 

"Damn this shit is good" Mickey smiled, his eyes getting wide. We laughed for a few minutes over absolutely nothing and then moved our chairs closer together.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked quietly. He held my hand up and slapped it hard. "Fuck Mick! What was that for?" I shrieked. 

"Don't doubt me" he said suddenly very serious. I nodded and he kissed the tip of my nose.   
"Good boy" he teased. "Kev! Another!" He yelled across the bar. Within minutes we had each chugged two more. 

"Okay I think that's enough for tonight." Kev laughed as we stumbled to the bathroom. We waved him off and locked the door behind us. 

"Come here" Mickey said as he grabbed me hard behind the neck and pulled me towards him. Our lips touched hard and within seconds my jeans were unbuckled. 

"I love you" I said as I lazily kissed his lips. We somehow got home and were laying in bed. He kissed me back and moved closer to me. 

"I love you" he whispered. Our fingers intertwined and he kissed my forehead. "Where?" He said randomly a few minutes later.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily. 

"Where are we gonna get married?" He asked. I shrugged and squeezed his hand.

"I don't care, as long as your mine forever, it doesn't matter." I usually wouldn't say something like this to him but I was drunk and tired, it was worth a shot. 

"Sounds good" he replied after some thought. I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me.


	65. Chapter 65

"How about this?" Mandy asked, holding up another suit. Mickey made an awful face and leaned farther back on the stores couch.   
"You have to get something, you can't just wear jeans!" She yelled as she put it back, searching for another. I had picked mine out over two hours ago but Mick didn't want anything "too prick-ish". 

"Why not?" He mumbled. I gave him a look and he got up to help Mandy browse. "Maybe it could be romantic or some shit, you know, like when we first got together you were in jeans..."he tried. I shook my head and Mandy laughed. "You guys suck" he muttered under his breath. 

"I do, and you love it" I winked at him. Mandy laughed even louder and the high class store owner looked her up and down, causing Mandy to give her a Milkovich stare down. 

"This one." Mickey said causally, shoving it towards me. I held it up and examined it, not bad. 

"Your sure?" I asked him. He nodded like I was stupid and put his hands in his pocket. 

"Can I fucking smoke now?" He complained. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 

"We'll meet you out there" I smiled. He smiled back and went outside, alrighty inhaling on a cigarette by the time the door closed behind him. "Ready?" I asked Mandy. She adjusted her boobs in her shirt so they were showing as much as possible. 

"Think she'll like this?" She joked. We laughed as we walked up to the counter. The lady gave us a fake smile and rang up the two suits and the dress for Mandy. 

"And how will you be paying for this?" She said in a bitchy tone. Mandy reached into her bra slowly and seductively and pulled out the credit card. 

"Good enough?" Mandy asked in the same voice. After a fake smile and a lame goodbye, we were walking out of the store with our middle fingers held high. "What a cunt." Mandy vented as she grabbed the cigarette from Mickey and took a hit. 

"Ay!" Mickey yelled, looking at me for help. 

"Hey, play nice." I warned. Mandy stuck her tongue out at Mickey while she passed it back. "You talk to Lip?" I asked as we walked down the street. She nodded, reaching into her pocket for her phone.

"Carl and Debs were able to steal some flowers, Kevs got the booze and says the alibi room is a yes, and the girls and prepping it." She listed. I looked at Mickey to see his reaction but his face was turned. 

"Sweet, where are we headed?" I asked. Mandy shrugged and Mickey checked his phone. 

"Hey, uh, I gotta run some errands ill meet you at home later?" Mickey stuttered, kissing me on the cheek before running off. We watched him until he turned the corner heading to the El. 

"What the fuck was that?" I asked. Mandy shrugged and nudged me. 

"Come on, let's go get your wedding ready" she smiled. I faked a smile and pretended to be playing candy crush on my phone during the El ride so I wouldn't have to talk, but really I was thinking about Mickey. Why did he run off like that?

"Hey Ian! Look!" Carl said as we walked into the Alibi. He was holding up a bouquet of white and purple flowers. 

"Thanks bud, I love them!" I said as I ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Where's the girls?" He pointed to the back room and I headed back, Mandy staying behind to hangout with Carl. 

"Hey Ian, where's Mick?" Fiona asked when she saw me. I shrugged and took a sip of her beer that was on the counter. She gave me a weird look and pointed to the closet. "Lip, Kev, and Debs are in there." I opened the door and they were all huddled around a huge sign. 

"What's that?" I asked, trying to read the black letters over their shoulders. 

"IAN! Don't look! Get out!" Debbie yelled, trying to cover the paper with her hands. I was pushed out by Lip before I could ask why.

"Fi, we said DON'T tell Ian where we were." Lip laughed. Fiona shrugged and continued carrying chairs into the bar. 

"What was that?" I asked him. 

"Debs idea, but it's a surprise." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his tin container, getting out a joint. "Got a light?" He asked. I gave him one and he lit it, inhaling heavily. After passing it to me he sat on one of the chairs. "So where's the fiancé?" He asked with a smile. 

"I don't know. He got some text and ran off after we got our tux's." I tried to say causally. He gave me a look and got out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling him." He said, putting the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he put his phone back in his pocket. "No answer." After another three hours of setting up for the wedding we finally went home, ate dinner, and went to bed. 

"Where were you?" I asked, sitting on the couch. Mickey jumped and exhaled loudly. 

"Fuck Ian you scared me!" He whisper/yelled, knowing everyone was asleep. 

"Where were you?" I asked again, standing up. He pushed past me towards the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. After a long chug he turned to me.

"I was doing some business it's fine, come on let's go to bed-" he tried to touch my arm but I moved out of his reach. 

"Were you with Sebastian?" I asked, my teeth clenched. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms. 

"It wasn't like that-" he started. I turned quickly and headed for the living room but he grabbed my arm hard and made me face him. "Nothing happened, I promise." He said strictly. I nodded slowly and he grabbed my face, kissing the tip of my nose. 

"What business?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you, but I swear I'm okay." I nodded again and walked upstairs to our room. A few minutes later he followed and climbed into bed. "Ian?" He whispered. I groaned a little to let him know I was awake. He put his head on my shoulder and looked at me until I met his eye. 

"I'm not mad." I said quietly. He smiled and kissed me hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around my waist and getting comfortable. 

"I love you!" He whispered again. I kissed the top of his head and fell asleep to his soft snores on my chest.


	66. Chapter 66

"We're getting married." I said quietly while running my fingers through Mickeys messy morning hair. He looked up at me and smiled. 

"Chickening out?" He joked. I shook my head and kissed his forehead. 

"Nope. You?" I asked. He sat up and reached to the nightstand for a cigarette and lighter. 

"Nope," he smiled a big cheesy smile, just for me. I watched him light the cigarette and inhale, passing it to me. I took a hit and sat up. 

"You know where their sending us?" I asked him. Lip and Fiona had been on the computer all week trying to find us a place to go for our honeymoon. 

"Nah, but it doesn't matter. We can fuck anywhere," he winked. I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. 

"Oh, so charming!" I joked. There was a knock on the door and Mandy walked in with Wavy. 

"Hi baby!" Mickey said in the voice he only uses for her, as he reached out to take her. He kissed her cheek and bounced her on his lap while she giggled. Mandy and I couldn't help but watch and smile. "Your staring again," Mickey complained. 

"Sorry," we both mumbled, looking away. 

"Where's everyone?" I asked, putting out the cigarette since Waverly was in here. 

"Fiona, Debs, and V are at Sheila's working on the dresses, Lip and Carl are watching cartoons with Liam and you guys are being lazy asses and are still in bed," she informed. Mickey flipped her off while I stood up, putting on sweats and a hoodie. 

"What time is it?" I asked. Mandy checked her phone. 

"Twelve, we got three hours" she smiled. My stomach instantly lurched forward with nerves and I faked a smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said as I walked to the bathroom. 

"Hey Ian! I found a taser!" Ian said with a giant evil smile. I ruffled his hair and instinctively grabbed it from him, checking the batteries. 

"Cool bud, is Liam fed?" I asked. He nodded and ran down the stairs, most likely searching for his next victim. After a quick shower I threw my sweats back on and went downstairs. 

"Coffee?" Fiona asked, back from Sheila's. I nodded and she made me a cup. I took a sip and kissed her cheek.

"How's the dresses?" I asked. She told me all about it for five minutes as I dozed off. I was going to be married to Mickey in less than three hours. 

"Ian? You okay?" Fiona asked. I snapped out of it and smiled. 

"Yeah, a little nervous," I admitted. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me. 

"I'm so proud of you Ian," she cried onto my shoulder. I hugged her back and saw Mickey walk through the living room towards me. 

"Everything okay?" Mickey asked with a worried tone. Fiona nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay guys, get ready!" She ran up the stairs before I could see her break down, even though I knew she was. Nobody see's Fiona break down. 

"What was that about?" Mickey asked, grabbing my coffee from me and taking a sip. I shrugged and watched him as he licked his bottom lip. "You okay?" He asked, setting the coffee down and putting his arms around my waist. I nodded and he gave me his "tell me the truth" face. 

"I'm nervous.." I mumbled. His face broke into a smile and he leaned in and kissed me. 

"You think I'm not?" He rested his forehead on mine and kissed the tip of my nose. "But you still want to, right?" I hugged him tightly and put my hands in his hair the way he likes. 

"Of course," I reassured. He smiled and kissed me again. 

"So I was thinking, do we really have to wear suits? I mean jeans are-" he tried again. 

"Not happening Mick," I stopped him. He stuck his lip out and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Not working," I said strictly. He stuck his tongue out and headed upstairs to get dressed. I slapped his butt and we wrestled all the way up the stairs.


	67. Chapter 67

"Can I be high?" Mickey asked as he paced back and forth. I nodded as I reached into Fiona's purse, pulling out a joint and a lighter. I set it in his mouth and lit it, watching him inhale. We were both in our suits, Mickeys more thrown on then mine. I reached forward and rebuttoned his jacket, earning me a smile.

"Nervous?" I asked. He studied my eyes then nodded. "Me too.." I admitted. 

"Just ignore everyone else, just watch me," he said sweetly, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. 

"You guys ready?" Lip asked, stopping when he saw us embraced. "Woa, everything okay?" I knew he was expecting Mickey to bail, everyone was. 

"We're ready," Mickey smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips, holding his hand and walking through the door to the main room. We had decided that we would walk in together. Everyone clapped and cheered, raising their drinks. Mickey tensed up so I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that I was there. He looked at me through the corner of his eye and I winked. Kev had insisted on being the one to marry us, getting his license on the Internet. 

"You may now kiss and shit!" Kev said, ending his very inappropriate and drunken speech. Mickey laughed and leaned in, kissing me lightly on the lips. Everyone cheered and Lip turned on the music as Carl handed us both a beer. I grabbed Mickeys hand, not letting go until we had hugged everyone and walked outside for a smoke break. 

"You regretting it yet?" I joked, grabbing his waist and pushing him against the brick wall. He kissed me hard on the lips and I could feel the smile on his face. 

"Not yet," he teased. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me harder onto him as I kissed his neck. The door opened and I looked up, seeing Fiona with her hand over her eyes. 

"Please don't be naked!" She said with her back to us. 

"We're behind you Fi, and were good," I laughed. She turned around and hugged us both. 

"I'm so proud of you both," she said with teary eyes. 

"Hey, what was the number one rule of today?" I said strictly. She wiped her tears and shook her head.

"No tears, sorry. Okay, you guys ready to get wasted? Kev and Lip just concocted a drink and their already slurring," she laughed. For the rest of the night we drank, laughed, and danced with everyone. 

"Here you go," Fiona said, handing us a hotel key. A drunken cab ride and an elevator make out session later, we were finally in our room. 

"Clothes, off," Mickey ordered as soon as he shut the door. Well, don't have to tell me twice. After what seemed like a dozen rounds we were wrapped in each others arms on the king sized bed.

"You don't really think I would regret marrying you, right?" He asked as layed on his bare chest. I shrugged, earning me a hit on the arm. 

"What?" I yelled, sitting up. He grabbed both sides of my face and waited until I met his eyes. 

"I love you and I always have. The first time I saw you I wanted to marry you, and I will never regret it. Get that through your thick skull firecrotch," he yelled. A tear dropped from my eye and he wiped it away. "Got it?" He asked. I nodded and smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. 

"I love you too Mick."


	68. Chapter 68

“Hey,” Mickey said quietly in his raspy morning voice. He was running his pointer finger slowly up and down my bare chest and kissing the tip of my nose.

“Morning,” I smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. He got up and walked to the dresser across the room.

“Lip texted and told us to order room service,” he said with an awed tone. I sat up and joined him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Have you never ordered room service before?” I asked. He shook his head and flipped through the menu.

“Nah, never really been in a hotel,” he said with a hint of embarrassment. “Well, I stole a TV from a hotel room once,” he added. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Of course you did. I’m gonna take a shower, order then get your ass in here,” I winked. He smiled and headed for the phone as I turned on the shower. After washing my hair Mickey climbed in, kissing me then reaching for little shampoo bottle.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked.

“Shampoo, you wash your hair with it,” I teased. He gave me a “fuck you” look and opened the bottle.

“I know that dipshit; I meant why is it so damn small?” He was holding the bottle upside down and slamming it on his palm.

“I don’t know, hotels always do that,” I explained. Mickey was getting frustrated trying to get the shampoo out and his face was turning red. “Jesus, here, I’ll do it.” I grabbed the bottle and squeezed it until a good amount was on my hand.

“Oh look at me, im Ian and im good at everything,” Mickey mocked. I put the shampoo in his hair and starting scrubbing.

“God, Mandy was right. That voice is annoying,” I said. He gave me a death glare but before he could come up with a snarky comeback the doorbell rang. “Finish up, I’ll get it.” I wrapped my waist in a towel and opened the door.

“Well hello Ian,” Josh greeted with a cocky smile, pushing the cart full of food into the room. He turned towards me and looked me up and down while licking his lips.

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?” I stammered. He looked over the plates and helped himself to a piece of bacon.

“Well, after my parents kicked me out and your little fuck buddy ditched me; I needed a place to stay. You refused so I got a job here. I’m fucking the manager so he’s letting me stay in one of the rooms,” he explained. I heard the water in the bathroom turn off and I remembered Mickey.

“You need to leave. Now,” I panicked, grabbing his arm tightly and leading him towards the door.

“Ian?’ I heard from across the room. I turned around slowly to see Mickey with a towel around his waist and a hurt look on his face.

“If it isn’t the hood rat!” Josh sneered. I expected Mickey to attack him but instead he smiled and walked towards us.

“Why don’t you just leave? I want to enjoy my first breakfast as a married man,” he said, putting his arm around my waist. Joshs smile faltered a little but he caught himself.

“Oh that’s right, you married that whore,” he laughed. Mickey shook his head and smiled even bigger.

“Ian and I got married yesterday,” he said with a cocky tone. Josh looked from me to him then back at me.

“You’ve got to be kidding. You married this?!” His face was red and his arrogance was gone.

“Yeah, he did. Now get lost,” Mickey said, his tone back to the normal Milkovich tone. Josh looked at me and shook his head.

“Your going to regret this,” he said with his teeth and fists clenched. He looked at the ground and when he looked up the arrogance was back. “Well, when you get sick of him, you know where to find me,” he winked. Mickey’s arm dropped from my waist and he took a step towards Josh.

“Leave,” Mickey said eerily quiet. Josh looked at me one last time before turning to Mickey and winking, then leaving the room.


	69. Chapter 69

"And then I called and asked for a sundae, and they just brought it to me," Mickey was saying at the dinner table. Of course, the girls were asking dozens of questions, wanting to know every detail about our honeymoon. 

"Did you go swimming?" Debbie asked. Mickeys eyes automatically met mine and we both tried to hide a smile. 

"I'll take that as a yes! Okay, time for bed," Fiona ordered. Debbie and Carl both groaned as they headed upstairs, muttering their goodnights. Lip walked down the stairs then, with a empty bottle and a basket of dirty clothes. He had dark circles under his eyes and clearly hadn't showered in days. 

"Fuck, what happened to you?" I asked, walking to him and instinctively checking his forehead to see if he was sick.

"I'm fine. It's Wavy, she has a cold or some shit. I don't know, the doctor said she was okay but Mandy's on edge," he said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

"I'll go check on her," Fiona offered, going upstairs. Lip was leaning against the counter and chugging his beer in one breath. I looked at Mickey and he nodded. 

"I'll go help Mandy out," he said on que. Lip threw the beer in the trash and walked to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

"Shit man, I forgot. How was the honeymoon? Or do I not want details?" He teased. 

"Uh, most of it was good. Until Josh showed up," I told him. I got the reaction I was expecting. 

"Holy fuck, Josh? How did he know where you were?" Lip asked, suddenly wide awake and sitting up. 

"He's fucking the manager for a place to stay and just happened to be the one to bring us our room service," I said, running my hands through my hair. 

"How did Mickey react?" Lip was now literally on the edge of his seat.

"It was fucking scary. It was like the opposite of what I expected," I thought out loud. Lip sat back and exhaled heavily.

"Damn. Wait a minute, I know that face. Your thinking about him," Lip said too loudly. 

"Shh, will you lower your damn voice?" I hissed. He gave me a "don't lie to me" face and I gave in. "I'm just worried about him. He's fucking this guy who's probably in his sixties just for a place to live and-" I started. Lip shook his head and grabbed my arm, leading me to the front porch. 

"Ian, listen to me. He is scum, and all he wants is to fuck you and Mickey up. And that's exactly what he'll do if you talk to him! Your married now Ian, you can't fuck around anymore," Lip lectured. I nodded and told him he was right, letting him hug me then watched him walk inside. I sat on the front steps and lot a cigarette, waiting for Mickey to come find me. It only took about five minutes before he was walking out the front door holding a jacket. 

"Put this on, it's freezing," he said as he sat down next to me. I did then watched him as he lit a cigarette and inhaled. 

"The girls okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah, Mands is just being overprotective," he said. We sat in silence for a few minutes while we smoked. "So are we going to talk about it or just keep being weird?" I shrugged and looked away, not knowing what to say. "Your thinking about him," he said, not a question. 

"Not like that-" I tried to explain. 

"Cut the bullshit. Your thinking about him," he said, studying my face. I looked at my feet and shrugged again. He stood up and threw his cigarette on the ground. "I'll sleep on the couch," he mumbled before slamming the door. 

"Fuck," I whispered to myself. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Josh. "Need to talk" I said in a text. I stood up and headed inside, Mickey watching me. "I'm going out," I mumbled while putting on my shoes. 

"Where?" Mickey asked, his teeth clenched in anger. 

"Out," I answered, not giving a shit that he's mad. He stood up and walked to me, folding his arms. 

"To see him?" He demanded. I folded my arms too and we locked eyes. 

"So what if I am?" I said with the same tone. I could see his jaw pulse and I knew he was close to losing his temper. 

"What's so great about him?" He yelled. I flinched and he noticed, reaching forward to touch my arm. "I'm sorry-" he started. I pushed past him and out the door. As I sat on the El I checked my phone to see two texts. The first one from Mickey saying "I'm sorry, please come back" and the second from Josh saying "you know were I am". Half an hour later I was in the hotel lobby, sitting on one of the couches. 

"Hey," he greeted as he came up behind me, resting his hand on my chest and kissing my cheek. I stood up and stepped back out of his reach. "So I'm guessing you came here for business, and not pleasure?" 

"Josh-" I tried but he cut me off. 

"Follow me," he ordered as he walked towards the elevator. I followed and waited in silence as we waited. After a quiet elevator ride we were walking down the hall of the twelfth floor. 

"I don't think it's the best idea to go to your room," I told him, suddenly realizing that's where we were headed. He kept walking but turned his head. 

"Why? Scared you won't be able to control yourself?" He said with a wink. We reached the end of the hall and he pulled a hotel key out his pocket. He opened the door and held it open watching me with a "I dare you" look. 

"Any booze in here?" I asked as I walked in. He laughed and closed the door behind him.

"There's a bottle of vodka next to the bed," he said as he took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled abs, and of course he noticed. "Your welcome to toxic," he said with a coy smile. I snapped out of it and grabbed the bottle, sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened the bottle and chugged as much as I could, then repeated twice. 

"I really hate you," I said after setting the bottle on the nightstand. He came and sat next to me, running his hand through my hair. 

"And why is that?" He asked, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and slowly lifting it over my head. 

"You ruin everything! I'm supposed to be with Mickey," I said, the alcohol warming my body. I closed my eyes as it rushed to my head, feeling soft kisses on my neck. 

"Yet your with me," he said between kisses. I let him push my chest so I was laying on the bed. I could feel his fingers on my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. 

"I have to go home," I said, trying to sit up. He put a firm hand on my chest and pushed me back. 

"Don't leave, please. Everyone leaves," he said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked up and smiled shyly. 

"Lets get drunk," I said. I grabbed the bottle and pushed him hard on the bed, pouring some on his belly button then licking it off, all while our eyes were locked. He grabbed my face and pulled me towards him, kissing me hard. My hands were on his pants, tugging them off. After his were off we started on mine. His lips wandered from mine to my neck, my chest, then the top of my boxers. My hands were in his hair as he pulled my boxers down, using his tongue to tease me. I was so close to finishing when my phone rang. I looked over my shoulder to the floor where it had landed. In big bold letters it read "Mick", and just like that I was up. 

"Ian! Come on, he doesn't have to know," Josh said as I yanked my clothes on. I shook my head and stormed out of the room, ignoring him yelling after me. I got to the elevator, put my hands over my face, and cried. Half an hour later and I was walking through the front door. Mickey was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. When I closed the door he looked up relieved, but then angry.

"Where the fuck were you? Are you drunk? Is that-" suddenly I was on the ground and in serious pain. I heard the front door slam. Slowly I got up and headed to the bathroom. Why the fuck did he hit me? I caught my reflection as I closed the door and realized why. A hickey, right on the front of my neck.


	70. Chapter 70

Breathe. In, out. Killing him is not an option. No, that bastard deserves to die. He fucking touched him. I'm killing him. No! I can't, that's not who I am anymore. Who am I kidding? I'm never going to change. That asshole was right, I'm just a hood rat from the south side. Ian deserves better. No, he loves me! I know he does. Fuck, I need a drink. 

"Hey Kev, can I get a beer?" I asked, sitting on the barstool. 

"Hello son," I heard a familiar voice behind me. Fuck. I turned around and gave a weak smile. 

"Hey Frank," I greeted. He took that as an invitation and sat next to me. Kev put my beer in front of me and Frank instinctively reached for it. I slapped his hand away and chugged it as fast as I could. 

"You okay there Mick?" Kev asked. I nodded and signaled for another.

"Let me guess, marital problems?" Frank asked. I ignored him, but of course he continued. "Here's a tip, sex solves all. Money problems? Fuck. Problems with the brats? Fuck," he advised. Kev and I met each other's eyes and shared a "dear god please help us" look. 

"I'll remember that," I mumbled, finishing my second drink. Kev was ready with another. 

"Come on, talk to us. What's up?" Kev asked, leaning his elbows on the bar. I took a breath then started in.

"We got in a fight and he left, then came back drunk with a hickey," I told them. They exchanged glances then looked at me with blank faces. "Well? I'm ready for your marital advice," I said. 

"Your screwed," Kev mumbled under his breath.

"Its over," Frank said at the same time. I chugged the last of my third beer and stood up. 

"Thanks guys," I muttered. I walked out of the door, ignoring them calling me back. "Oh-" I said as I ran into something. I looked up too see Ian, his eye swollen shut. 

"Mick-" he tried. I pushed past him and walked down the street, knowing he would follow. 

"Don't call me that," I said with my teeth clenched. He grabbed my arm and stopped me, pushing me against the brick wall of the Alibi.

"Don't walk away from me! We have to talk," he yelled, his hands on both of my shoulders so I couldn't move. 

"About what? How you fucked Josh?" I yelled back. His face flinched and he let me go. 

"I didn't fuck him, technically," he said lamely. 

"So what? He just gave you that and you left?" I asked, pointing to his neck. He covered it with his hand and shook his head. 

"It wasn't like that. I didn't go there for that," he told me. 

"Then why did you?" I demanded. 

"I wanted to tell him to leave us alone, that we were married now," he said with urgency in his voice. "But he tricked me and we..." his voice trailed off. 

"You what?" I asked, needing to know. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. 

"We kissed and he blew me but that's it! I pushed him off and came back," he practically whined. 

"So I should be grateful that you came back?" I asked. He shook his head and took a step closer to me, running his hand down my arm. 

"I realized how wrong I was and who I really love," he said softly. I looked up and he was watching me with pleading eyes. 

"We're married Ian, you don't get to run off and do whatever you want," I told him sternly. He nodded and held my hand. 

"I know. We have to talk about the things that are bugging us," he said. 

"Come on, let's go home," I said, squeezing his hand. We walked to the El and I filled him in on Franks fatherly advice. He fell asleep on me on the ride home and I practically carried him down the street to the house. After tucking him in opened the nightstand drawer quietly, grabbing my gun. I kissed his cheek then headed downstairs and out the front door. 

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said with her nose turned up, looking me up and down. 

"I'm looking for Josh," I said. She picked up her phone and dialed, signaling for me to wait a second. I nodded and sat on one of the couches. Ten minutes later he was standing in front of me in his pajamas. 

"We can go to my room," he said as he walked back to the elevator. I followed, adjusting the gun in my jeans so nobody would see. He unlocked his door and held it open for me. "That gun loaded?" He asked, closing the door. 

"You really wanna know?" I asked, pulling it out. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You know, I like a challenge," he said with a cocky smile. I smiled back and shook my head.

"Never gonna happen," I told him. He shrugged and stood up, taking a step towards me.

"You sure? You could teach Ian never to fuck around again," he said as he ran his pointer finger down my chest. 

"I mean, that's really not a bad idea," I thought out loud. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing my neck softly. I grabbed his chin and led his face towards mine, kissing him deeply. I grabbed his waist and led him to the bed, pushing him down then laying on top of him. "Take your clothes off," I ordered with a seductive smile. He grinned and did as he was told. I bent down so my knees were on the floor, putting my hand on his stomach so he stayed down. 

"Fuck your good- FUCK!" He suddenly screamed. I grabbed the pillow and put it over his mouth. As he cried into the pillow I picked up the phone, calling an ambulance. 

"Good luck fucking anyone now," I told him, walking to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands. I grabbed the gun, winking before leaving the room. I ran down the stairs and out of the hotel doors before the paramedics even showed up. 

"Hey," Ian said sleepily as I crawled into bed. I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him. Damn, it must really suck to get shot in the dick.


	71. Chapter 71

"What are you doin up? It's still dark out," I asked as I walked downstairs. Mickey was sitting alone on the couch, smoking a cigarette in the dark. 

"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake you," he said quietly. I sat next to him and he instinctively handed me the cigarette. I took a drag then handed it back, watching his face. 

"You okay?" I tried to ask causally, even though I could hear the worry in my voice. He bit his lower lip, still looking forward like I wasn't there, and nodded. 

"If your worried about me seeing Josh, I swear-"I tried. He shook his head quickly.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind," he said vaguely. I watched him, waiting for more. 

"I'll get her," I said as Waverly started crying. I got her from Mandy and Lips room then came back down, handing her to Mickey while I made a bottle. When I came back from the kitchen she was playing with his beard that he had been growing out. "Here," I said, handing him the bottle. I watched him smile down at her as she drank from the bottle. 

"Did Mands wake up?" He asked. I ran my hand softly on his shoulder and nodded. 

"Yeah, I told her id feed her," I said. He handed me the finished bottle and positioned her so she was laying on his chest. He rubbed her back slowly and whispered softly to her. "Your good at this," I observed. He smiled and shrugged a little.

"My aunt and uncle went to jail for a while so my baby cousin lived with us," he said. I cuddled up next to him and he put his free arm around my shoulders. "He was really cute," he said quietly.

"Where is he now?" I asked. His face went blank and he stood up with Waverly in his arms. 

"He died. I'm gonna put her to bed," he said eerily quiet as he walked upstairs. Half an hour later I walked upstairs to our room, but he wasn't there. I walked down the hall and saw the light in the bathroom under the closed door. 

"Mick?" I asked through the door. I heard him sniff and I knew he was crying. "Mick come on, open up," I coaxed. 

"I'm fine," he tried to say in a normal voice. 

"Remember what we said? That we would talk about what was upsetting us?" I said. After a few moments he opened the door, sitting back down on the tiles. I closed the door behind me and sat next to him so our knees were touching. I reached over and held his hand. 

"His name was Max, he lived with us for a little over a year. My aunt and uncle got out of jail and took him back," he started to tell me before going quiet again. 

"What happened?" I asked. He whiped his eye with his other hand and sniffed again. 

"My uncle split and my aunt was on drugs. I begged my dad to let him live with us but he said no. One day when Max was four he wandered outside while my aunt was getting high. The car didn't see him," he finished with tears streaming down his face. I squeezed his hand and wiped away the tears on his cheek. "I could've saved him-" he started.

"Mickey look at me, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could do," I told him sternly. He shook his head and used both hands to cover his face. When he uncovered his face he was composed. 

"Make sure you don't say anything to Mands about him, she gets upset," he said. I nodded and helped him up. "Bed?" He asked. 

"Yeah," I said as we walked to our room. We layed down and he automatically put his head on my chest and his arm around my side. "Love you," I mumbled sleepily. 

"Love you too," he said through a yawn. 

"Love you," Carl mocked from the bed across the room. 

"Carl, go to bed," we said at the same time.


	72. Chapter 72

"Good news," Ian said as he sat next to me on the couch. Debbie and Carl didn't take their eyes off the tv. 

"Huh," I mumbled, too into the show. Something about cake and bosses, I don't know. Ian leaned forward and whispered in my ear. 

"The hickeys gone," he said excitedly. I nodded slowly, not getting it. 

"It shouldn't have been there in the first place," I told him. He rolled his eyes and whispered again. 

"You said we couldn't fuck until it was gone. Now it's gone," he hinted.

"I'm watching this," I dismissed him. He folded his arms and scoffed. 

"Fine," he mumbled before storming upstairs. 

"Your supposed to go after him," Debbie said without looking away from the screen. 

"I don't want to," I told her. Carl laughed. 

"It doesn't matter what you want now that your married," he said. Debbie laughed with him. 

"Damn you guys are annoying," I told them as I stood up. I could hear them laughing all the way upstairs. "Ian," I said as I walked in our room. He was sitting on the bed pouting. 

"Oh no don't bother. I wouldn't want to interrupt your show," he whined. I sat next to him and put my arm around his waist. 

"Come on babe, don't be like that," I said. His face snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"What was that?" He asked, a huge smile on his face. 

"Nothing," I mumbled, realizing what I said. 

"You called me babe," he said as he kissed me through his smile. 

"Whatever," I blushed. He stood up and walked across the room, closing the door. 

"The kids occupied?" He asked. I nodded, knowing where this was headed. 

"Liam will be up in ten minutes," I told him, unbuckling my jeans. He ran and jumped on me, pushing my back on the bed with his legs straddling my lap. 

"I love you, babe," he winked. He bent down and kissed my neck. Just as things started to get good there was a knock at the door. "Not now," he yelled. 

"Um, the cops are here," Carl told us. Ian and I locked eyes then quickly threw our clothes on.

"What did you do?" Ian demanded in a hushed voice.

"Why me? It could be you," I said, not really believing it. Ian opened the door and we walked downstairs, Carl following behind. 

"Mickey Milkovich?" The cop asked when he saw us. 

"What's the problem?" Ian asked.

"Are you Mickey Milkovich?" The cop asked again.

"No, but he's my husband," Ian retorted, earning a shocked look from the cop.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled as I pushed past him. "What do you want dickwad?" I asked. 

"I'm taking you in for questioning," he said, spinning me around and putting the handcuffs on. 

"I like being tied up," I whispered with a wink to him as he led me out the door.

"I'll have V watch the kids and I'll come right down," Ian yelled after me. I nodded to him then made a funny face to the kids so they wouldn't be scared. 

**********************

"So you didn't take a gun, go to the hotel, and shoot Josh in the dick?" The cops interrogated for the fifth time.

"Nope," I answered with a smirk. "Am I gonna get a piss break or what?" I asked.

"Here's what I think happened; your little ginger boyfriend fucked Josh and you had to retaliate somehow since your a big bad Milkovich," the cop guessed. 

"First of all, he's my husband. Second, the only person he's fucking is me," I said with my teeth clenched. 

"You sure about that? Josh told us different," he said as he paced slowly back and forth. 

"I don't give a flying fuck what that asshole told you," I spat.

"Yeah he defiantly fucked your boyfriend. You have this enormous hatred towards him and that only comes with an affair. My only question is, does the ginger know what you did?" He said with his own twisted smirk, leaning close to my face.

"Fuck you," I seethed. 

"Well that just gave me the answer," he said before walking out of the room. 

*************************  
"Hey, how is he?" I asked standing up. The cop handed me a cup I coffee and motioned for me to follow him. We went to his office. 

"It's Ian right?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you know why he's here?" I shook my head, even though it could have been about a number of things. 

"He didn't do anything," I told him. He scoffed. 

"Josh," he said simply. My heart sank.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Did you have an affair with him?" He asked boldly. 

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't bullshit me. Did you fuck him?" He ordered. I sat back and exhaled loudly. 

"What did he do to him?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to know.

"Shot him," he told me. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. 

"Is he dead?" I asked. 

"His chance of having kids is," the cop joked. It took me a second to process. 

"Oh my god...." I mumbled.


	73. Chapter 73

"You're a fucking idiot," I spat as I once again talked to him through a wall of glass. His face was bruised and he had limped when he walked in. 

"Yeah, good to see you too," he mumbled not meeting my eyes. 

"What were you thinking?" I tried not to yell. He shrugged and glanced around. "What happened to you?" I asked, pointing to his face.

"Just some assholes letting me know they run this place," he told me. After he saw my worried expression he tried harder. "Hey, it's not as bad as it looks," he tried to smile. 

"Did you make any friends?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried. He smirked at this. 

"I'm keeping my dick in my pants Ian," he reassured me. "How's the kids?" 

"They keep asking about you. They want to see you," I told him. He shook his head. 

"I don't want them seeing me in here," he said strictly. 

"They stayed up late last night drawing you pictures for your cell," I tried to say positively. "The guards said they'll bring them to you later." Mickey couldn't hide his smile. 

"So are you gonna ask?" He said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Why would you do this?" I asked quietly. Mickey clenched his teeth so his jaw pulsed. 

"Maybe if you didn't fuck everything that walked-" he started. I stood up and signaled to the guard that I was ready to leave. As I walked out I turned to see Mickey with his face in his hands. 

***********************  
"How's the husband?" Carlos asked. I ignored him and layed on my bunk. "That good huh?" He laughed as he kicked off the top bunk, landing on the ground.

"He's pissed I shot his stupid boyfriend," I spat. He laughed and sat on my bed next to my feet. 

"Member my offer? You could a always make him jealous," he hinted as he rubbed his hand up my leg. 

"You have about two seconds to get off of me before I shoot YOU in the dick," I threatened. He exhaled loudly and stood up. 

"Your no fun," he complained.

*************************  
"Hey," Lip greeted as I walked in through the back door. He was holding Waverly and rocking back and forth while humming. 

"She fussy?" I asked. He nodded.

"How was Mick?" He asked. I gave him a look and he whistled. "That bad?" 

"I stormed out," I told him as I grabbed a beer. "Where's Mands?" 

"Giving Debs a make up lesson for some boy at school," he said rolling his eyes. 

"Oh that oughta be good," I joked before heading upstairs. "Wow Debs, looking good," I said as I walked into Mandy's room. 

"Thanks," she beamed. 

"Wanna give me and Mands a minute? Im sure Lip would love your help with Wavy," I said. She nodded and left. 

"Well?" She asked, expecting the worst. I sat down on the bed as she lit a cigarette. 

"I'm gonna talk to Josh," I told her. Her eyes went wide as she exhaled.

"And say what? Sorry my husband shot your dick off?"she joked. 

"If he really loves me he'll want me to be happy," I said simply, hoping it was true. 

**********************  
"Who is it?" Josh called from inside his new apartment. 

"Uh, it's Ian," I stammered. I could sense him hesitate on the other side of the door. He opened it slowly while trying to balance his crutches. 

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned and headed to his couch, plopping down then grabbing his bong. 

"I just wanted to see how you were," I told him as I sat on the couch opposite. He smoked for a few minutes before answering. 

"How do you think I am?" He spat. 

"I didn't know what he was gonna do or I would've stopped him-" I tried, but he held his hand up. 

"You came here to ask me to not press charges, right?" He asked bluntly. After a few seconds I nodded. "I'll do it, under one condition," he smirked. 

"What's the condition?" I asked, scared to know.

"You divorce him, and marry me," he smiled.


	74. Chapter 74

"You want me to divorce Mickey and marry you?" I asked, hoping I heard it wrong. He nodded his head with that stupid sideways smirk. 

"Yup. Then I'll tell the cops to let him go and he can go off and screw someone else's life up," he said like it was that simple. 

"Josh, I can't just divorce him-" I tried to reason, but he cut me off. 

"Then he'll stay in jail. If you really love him you'll do whatever you can to get him out. This is what you can do," he said. He leaned forward and took another hit from his bong. I sat on the couch opposite him and put my head in my hands, breathing heavily. 

"Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked him quietly. He met me eyes then exhaled loudly, leaning back against the couch.

"That's all I've ever wanted Ian," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

*******************************  
"Mickey," I heard from above me. I opened my eyes but it was too dark to see anything. 

"Carlos, what did I tell you about waking me up?" I mumbled into my pillow. 

"Not to do it," he recited. 

"Exactly, so what are you doing?" I asked. He hesitated then jumped off his bunk and sitting on the floor next to my head. 

"What are you gonna do about the guys?" He asked quietly. I sat up so I was leaning on my elbow. 

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll handle it. They won't mess with you," I told him. 

"Their gonna make you do their dirty work," he told me. 

"I know, it's fine. I wasn't planning on leaving this place anyways," I said as I leaned forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Just keep thinking about your wife and baby girl, okay? Now go to bed," I ordered as he smiled and jumped back onto his bed. 

******************************

"Look Wavy, it's mommy," Lip baby talked as he walked in. I reached forward to take her and leaned back against the wall, resting her on my legs. 

"Did she eat?" I asked. He nodded and sat next to me, leaning forward to tickle her stomach, earning a giggle. 

"You talk to Ian?" He asked, his voice worried. 

"Yeah, doesn't sound good," I told him, not meeting his eyes. I can feel him studying my face. 

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked with a proud smile. 

"I hate it when you do that. He's at Josh's right now, trying to make a deal," I told him. His eyes went wide and he suddenly busted out laughing. "Jesus, what?"

"What's he gonna say? Sorry my husband shot your dick off?" He said with tears streaming down his face.

**************************

"Think about it, you divorce that physco path, marry me, move in here, and live happily ever after," he said like he was reading a fairy tale. 

"And what? Mickey just goes back to his life?" I questioned. 

"Yes," he said simply. "Why don't you sleep over tonight? We'll do a test run. Go make me a drink," he ordered before turning the tv on.


	75. Chapter 75

"Time to decide Milkovich," Quinton smirked as he walked to my table, his gang behind him.

"Yeah whatever, I'll join," I mumbled through chewing my food. I stood up and folded my arms. "But under one condition," I told him. The guys behind him laughed. 

"You don't get to make conditions," Quinton spat. 

"It's a small one. We don't touch Carlos," I said strictly. Quinton turned to his guys and said something so I couldn't hear, then turned back around. 

"Fine, let's go," he ordered.

**********************  
"Hey baby," I heard as I woke up. Josh. 

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. 

"Just practicing for when were married," he beamed. I looked over at him to see him sitting up in bed, drinking a clear liquid from a glass. 

"That better be water at eight in the morning," I said, pointing at the glass. He handed it to me with a smirk. After smelling it I knew it defiantly wasn't water. "Vodka? Really?" 

"Never to early to start having fun," he said after taking the glass back and taking a drink. 

*************************  
"Hey jackass," I greeted with a smile. Mickey scoffed and flipped me off. 

"Hey slut," he retorted. His face was healing, but still bruised. "How's my niece?" 

"She's doing good. She misses you though," I told him honestly. "She's crawling," I added. His eyes went wide and his face broke into a smile. 

"Wow, that's great," he said with actual excitement.

"You gonna tell me why Ian was sad when he came home yesterday?" I asked. He shook his head. "How about where you got those bruises?" I asked again. He shook his head again. 

"You know I can handle it Mands," he told me. 

"He loves you Mick, just remember that," I reminded him.

**************************  
"I've heard about your sister. Mandy right?" Quinton smirked. I met his eyes and shook my head. 

"Don't," I said shortly. He held up his hands in fake surrender. 

"Just making conversation Milkovich," he laughed. I sat on the bench across from him and put my head in my hands. 

"Yeah. Don't," I said again. 

"Your sisters off limits, got it. How about your ginger husband? Can I ask about him?" I looked up to see his evil smirk. 

**********************  
"Ian," Josh called from the bathroom. 

"What?" I asked, not wanting to get up. 

"I need a towel," he called back. I grunted and got off the couch. 

"Here," I said with my eyes closed, holding the towel towards the closed shower. 

"Ian," Josh laughed. I opened my eyes to see him naked, his leg propped on the side of the tub. 

"Jesus," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. 

"What? You don't like it? I know it's not as perfect as before, but the surgeon made it look as good as possible," he told me. "Open your eyes Ian, now." I did. 

"What do you want Josh?" I asked. 

"Your the reason this happened to me, you owe me," he replied.

************************  
"Him," Quinton pointed. I looked across the courtyard to see a skimpy white guy with shaggy brown hair and glasses. 

"How the hell did he get in here?" I scoffed. 

"Computer geek. Stole all the money from a company or some shit," he explained. 

"So what? I just punch him a few times and let him know were in charge?" I asked. 

"No," he said like I was stupid. "During showers tonight, you teach him who's boss." 

"What-NO!" I practically screamed. "No, I'm not fucking raping him," I whisper yelled. 

"Then we rape you and Carlos, that was the deal. Your either with us or against us," he smirked. 

*****************************  
"I don't owe you anything," I spat. "If you would've just left me alone, none of this would've happened."

"You didn't want me to leave you alone," Josh said simply. I took a step back and took a deep breath. 

"Yes, I did. Kind of why I kept going back to Mickey," I said slowly. 

"That's not true," he said sharply. 

"Josh, I don't love you," I said in the same tone.

"You have to, or else he'll rot in jail," he spat. 

**********************  
"Hey," I said awkwardly as I walked up to the nerdy guy in the shower. 

"Hi," he said just as awkwardly. 

"Listen, Quinton and his guys are in charge, okay?" I practically begged. 

"Yeah, okay," he agreed simply. 

"Okay? Well, good. Thanks man," I patted his shoulder then walked back towards Quinton. 

"What the fuck was that?" Quinton yelled. 

"He said he won't give us any shit," I explained. Quinton pushed me out of the way. 

"If you don't do it, I will," he said as he walked up to the younger boy, punching him in the face and knocking him down.


	76. Chapter 76

"Sit," I ordered as soon as Josh walked in. His eyebrows raised but he listened, lowering himself dramatically on the couch. 

"Damn, I'm liking this side of you," he teased. 

"Time to make a deal. What if I live here and Mickey lives at my house? We don't get divorced but we don't see eachother," I tried. 

"Wow, you really think I'm that stupid?" He laughed. "I told you your options. Now choose."

"You'll go down and fix it all today?" I asked. 

"I'll go right now," he confirmed. I reached forward and shook his hand, sealing the deal. 

***************************

"Milkovich," Quinton called from the bench him and his guys were sitting on. 

"What do you want Quinton?" I asked, my voice tired. 

"We got a new guy," he told me with a smirk. 

"Okay?" I responded. 

"Well since you fucked up last time, you can do the honors," he smiled fully this time. 

"No," I replied shortly. I heard the intake of his breath as he stood up and got close to my face. 

"Listen," he said quietly. "The attitude was cute at first, but now it's just gonna get you in trouble." Before I could respond Quinton was being pulled away. 

"Let him be Quinton," the guard ordered. "Milkovich, come with me."  
He led me to the sheriffs office and told me to sit down.

"Mickey Milkovich, we meet at last," sheriff Kale smirked. 

"Such an honor," I responded with my own smirk. The sheriff laughed and pointed to the handcuffs the guard had put on me before we walked into the building. 

"Take em off. He's free to go," he told the guard. 

**************************

"Well?" I asked as soon as Josh limped into the apartment. 

"It's handled," he told me. 

"When does he get out?" I asked, too anxiously. 

"Don't worry about it. You don't care about him anymore, right?" I nodded. "Good," he smiled. He threw me a bag. "Put it on." I opened the bag and pulled out a box holding a ring. 

"I'm not divorced yet," I told him, trying to think of any excuse. He stomped to me and grabbed my hand, pulling the ring from Mickey off my finger and throwing it on the ground. 

"There," he said. "Much better." He kissed my cheek and walked off to the room. I bent down quickly and grabbed the ring off the floor, putting it in my pocket. 

****************************  
"Hey guys," I greeted. Mandy, the Gallaghers, Kev, and V were all waiting for me. After hugging them all he looked to Mandy. 

"Oh-um, we need to talk," she said awkwardly. Everyone else got the hint and started to walk back home.

"Where is he?" I asked. She folded her arms and looked away, her eyes squinted, not knowing where to start.

"He made a deal," she said. When I didn't respond she continued. "Josh told him he wouldn't press charges if he divorced you and married him."

************************

"Where are you going?" Josh demanded. I was trying to quietly slip out the door, but clearly that didn't work.

"Well, I wanted to make my fiancé a nice dinner so I need to go shopping," I lied. He saw right through me. He walked towards me until our chests were touching. 

"Kiss me before you go," he ordered. I bent down and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Like you mean it," he snapped. I grabbed his waist and kissed him hard on the lips, making him moan. 

"Good enough? I asked. 

"Be back in an hour," he said before going back to his room. 

****************************  
"I'm just gonna smoke okay?" I told Mandy, trying to get her to leave me alone. I closed the door before she could argue. I went into the broken down van and looked under the seat where Lip hid his joints. Sitting on the hood I lit it up, laying back and closing my eyes. 

"Mick," I heard from the back door. My head snapped up and he was there, walking down the steps. I wanted to jump off the car and hug him until he pried me off, but then I remembered.

"Wow, your actually allowed to talk to me?" I spat, taking another hit. 

"Well, actually no," he mumbled. "You know I only did this for you," he added. 

"Oh yeah? Then you'll help me get us out of it?" I asked. 

"I've tried everything, this is the only way," he told me. I laughed and hopped off the hood. 

"Not if we kill him," I said. His eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. 

"No! Why does everything have to be about violence with you? That's how we ended up in this mess," he reminded me. 

"If you were where you belonged we wouldn't be in this mess," I yelled, getting close to his face. 

"No, if you didn't shoot his dick off we wouldn't be here," he yelled back, taking another step towards me. I could feel his breath on my face. 

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked, suddenly quiet. He put his forehead against mine and nodded. 

"You know I do," he said. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him towards me.

"Then we have to do it," I told him. 

***************************  
"Hey baby," I greeted Josh as he walked out of the bedroom. "Dinners almost ready. Here, try this wine," I said as I handed him a glass. He looked at it suspiciously as I kissed his cheek. 

"What's for dinner?" He asked suspiciously.

"Steak," I chimed from the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take a sip. Any minute now.

"So how is life without a dick?" I heard from the front door. Mickey had an evil grin on his face as he sauntered over to Josh who was now laying on the floor clutching his chest. 

"Ian," Josh tried to yell. I ignored him, under Mickeys orders. He knew I would get too emotional and try to save him. 

"You really thought you could take my husband?" Mickey asked, hovering over a choking Josh. "Look where that got you," he snickered. A few minutes later I felt his hands on my waist. 

"Well?" I asked. 

"It's done. Now let's eat."


	77. Chapter 77

"A toast to Ian and Mickey," Fiona said with a smile, holding her beer in the air. We had just told them that Josh "gave up" and moved to the Bahamas. It was obvious that nobody believed it, but didn't care. 

"Thanks Fi," Ian said as he squeezed my hand. "But were exhausted, so were gonna leave the party early." Everyone complained as we headed upstairs but they all forgot about us as Kev handed out another round of beers. 

"Cause that wasn't completely obvious," I joked as he shut the door. He shrugged and pushed me onto the bed, immediately getting on top. I grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me but he stopped and pulled away, sitting with his head on his bent knees. 

"You can't leave again," he said quietly. 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I put my arm around him and kissed his forehead. "Ian, I promise you. I will never leave you again." He smiled but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked, standing up. "Scream out the window that I love you?" As I said it I ran to the window and opened it. "I LOVE IAN GALLAGHER." 

"Oh my god Mick," Ian laughed as he pulled me away. We kissed on the lips and sat back down on the bed. 

"Do you believe me now?" I challenge with an evil smirk. "Trust me, I can do better." I started to stand up to go back to the window but he pulled me back on the bed. 

"I believe you. And I love you, so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he wrapped his arms around me neck and we layed down, his head resting on my chest. 

"Lips been helping me out with something, can I show you?" I asked, suddenly nervous. He gave me a worried look but followed outside and across the street anyways. 

"What're we doing here?" He asked, holding my hand. I pulled a key from my pocket and unlocked the front door. 

"Welcome home."


End file.
